Tracing Scars With Fingertips
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Between the day to day goings on, Roronoa Zoro and Nami like to argue, but she liked tracing his scar with her fingertip. ZoNa series of one shot chapters, may or may not be interconnected.
1. Kiss

Prompt: Kiss  
Author: Trynia Merin  
Pairing: Zoro/Nami  
Word Count: 1452 words  
Theme: Drinking contest  
Rating: High PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nami or Zoro, or One Piece. Eichiro Oda created it, and it's licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money writing this fanfiction.

A/n: Thanks to people who pointed out the Beri issues, and the fact that women don't have adam's apples that are prominent!

* * *

Another night of shore leave left the Straw Hat pirates to their various ideas of what a break constituted. For Luffy and Usopp, they had headed out to buy the captain as much meat as he could put away. Sanji had gone to procure rations, accompanied by Robin, and the ship's doctor Chopper. As for the navigator and the swordsman, they had found the local pub.

Just as at Whisky Peak, they were involved in their infamous drinking contest. Sitting at the bar, both of them chugged down a shot in perfect synchronization. At the same time they slammed their shot glasses on the tray before them. Pink nosed, Nami turned to Zoro and wiped off her mouth with the back of one hand.

"I bet you're drunk…" she challenged.

"In your dreams woman," Zoro scoffed. Nami had constructed a pyramid of her empty glasses while he had arranged his in a perfect hexagon. People clustered around them, passing around bills with whispered bets.

"10000 beri on the big busted redhead," one person whispered.

"20000 on the green haired swordsman," whispered another, passing the appropriate beri notes.

"I say they both pass out at once," mumbled yet another to the bartender, who filled two more glasses and set then on the bar before the two contenders who other than looking a bit flush faced were holding their liquor.

"Sixteen each," mumbled the bartender, looking at the woman, then the man, eyeing each other up.

"It's only one hour till last call…"

"I'm going to BURY you, Zoro," Nami snickered, picking up her shot glass.

"If you can keep up with me, and stand up without staggering I'll buy the next round," Zoro chuckled back, giving her a deadly smirk she wanted to wipe off his face. In reality it made her heart beat.

That sight of her having fun, face flushed and brow relaxed caused his own heart to skip beats as well. Nami looked prettiest when angry, having fun, or simply sitting relaxing as she drew her maps. Not that he'd admit to looking at her with the scenery. Unlike Sanji who was obvious in his women watching, Zoro only had his eyes on the navigator, and was more discrete.

"One… two… THREE!" chanted the bartender.

"Drink, drink, drink!" the crowd chanted, banging their glasses or fists on the tables and bars. Lifting his glass, Zoro tilted his head back and let the drink slip down his throat and burn.

Nami tilted her glass back, while Zoro's adam apple bobbed, she was sure many men were admiring the smooth column of her neck. Their eyes were closed and their hands resting near one another's on the bar. Since he was left handed, his right was next to hers, and for a moment, their hands rested atop one another's.

Slowly Nami opened, her eyes, and appeared to falter, slamming the glass down. Zoro rolled his eyes, and banged his down short of cracking it. "17!" he snorted. "Now stand up!"

"You stand up first!" Nami retorted, hand resting on the bar.

"Uh uh, no leaning on anything. Stand up without any aid," the swordsman challenged, eyes gleaming. Unassisted, Nami dropped down so her sandaled feet hit the floor, and she kicked the chair away. She managed to stand a bit, and rest her hands on her hips. Zoro shoved himself away from the bar, only resting his hand on the hilt of his trio of swords.

He smirked. "Easy as crap."

"Then you made us BOTH stand up for nothing? You're just stalling! I say you'll pass out at 20!" the navigator called out as she stepped over and poked his chest.

Zoro simply shook his head at her. "You're only going on because I promised to buy the next round…"

"You're STALLING!" the navigator singsonged. "You don't have a beri left in your pocket…"

"I do so!" Zoro retorted, folding his arms over his chest. He had worn that dark blue shirt without the sleeves that made her go wild like in Skypea. Not that she'd admit it to his face.

"I say you don't!" Nami whistled, holding up his wallet. Wide eyed, the swordsman slapped his forehead.

"That's CHEATING!" he snorted, stepping forwards to grab it from her. Nami held it out of his reach till he caught her around the waist and she staggered forwards.

"15000 on the swordsman!" shouted the first better, distinctive in his wide brimmed hat.

"No! 20000 on the navigator!" cried the second, a man wearing a red bandanna.

"Will it be another round or not?" the bartender asked, over the din. Nami felt Zoro steadying her, her belly pressed to his abdomen, and breasts pressed to just above his green haramaki. She put the wallet back in his hand and he opened it up, seeing 200,000 beri in it.

"It DOES have money in it, smartass," he said as he put it back in his pocket, still holding onto her.

"Only because I put it there," the navigator informed him pointedly.

"I don't need you to buy me drinks, witch," Zoro taunted.

Nami's nose poked inches from him as she grabbed his arm and pushed herself up. "And I don't need you to hold me up, because I wasn't stumbling!"

He sneered, pulling her so there was no room between them, not that Nami minded because she wrapped her arms around his waist."You were too stumbling!" he sneered.

"Maybe I should charge you 15,000 beri for hugging me?" she asked.

"What? Next you're going to charge me 150,000 if I kiss you? That would be the last thing in the world I'd do?" Zoro shot back, glaring down at her.

Nami saw red, grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging on it with both hands. "WHAT? WHAT did you say?"

Those lips inches from his were making him nuts. She couldn't resist with his annoyed face pressed close to hers. Neither was sure if the other moved first, but under the watchful eyes of the crowd passing beri around they had to do something to end their stalemate. Before either knew what the other was doing, their lips cut off their next witty reply. Nami may have been the one to wrap her arms around his neck but it was Zoro who melded their lips together once their noses touched.

He tasted like booze and something spicy, Nami realized. For someone who argued with her on a daily basis, she was surprised by how tender the kiss was.

People around them whopped, thumping down glasses. Nami wanted to pull back, but the rest of her melted into that embrace. Maybe they were both more drunk then they thought because Zoro's grip on her tightened the same that hers on him did. Knowing this was probably her only chance she slid her hand down his backside and squeezed it. This earned her a tongue across her lips that thrust into her mouth.

Oh, he was going to play it like that. She'd show him. Their kiss grew into a struggle for her lips to slip out from under his and her own tongue to invade his mouth. In order to get better advantage she wrapped one leg around him. Effortlessly he boosted her up so she seemed level, before he tipped her back in a deeper embrace.

Not once did he pull his lips from hers so she felt the burn of the lack of air. Nami inhaled through her nose enough to continue the kiss, moving her head in circular motions. Zoro responded by sweeping his tongue past her palate and sliding one hand down to grab her ass. Outraged and turned on Nami then sucked on his tongue.

If Sanji walked in on them now she was sure he would have a stroke, but he was off trying to romance Robin while nobody else was watching. Nami finally broke the kiss for breath, unwrapping her leg from around Zoro's waist at the same time he let go of her and wiped the back of his mouth.

"Witch, trying to distract me with a kiss," Zoro mumbled, grabbing another drink from the table.

"You jackass!" she shot back, surprised he wasn't angry, and how cool he was playing things. "How dare you kiss me!"

"You were the one who kissed me, witch!" Zoro shot back, and downed his glass the same time she downed hers. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm not the one who pinched my ass!" She growled, snatching the bottle away to pour more. He loved how swollen her lips looked and guessed his must be the same.

"You pinched MINE woman!" he snorted back. "Are you going to charge me 1,000,000 berries for THAT?"


	2. Questioning

Theme 16. Questioning

a/n: I had this from before on deviantart and found that it fit the theme 16. Questioning for the Orange and Green-Nami and Zoro forever challenge on Google Plus. So I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. It is owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction!

They called the move a kisagiri. Nami was curious to know just how deeply it had cut into Roronoa Zoro. It was hard not to keep herself from going over and running her hand over the broad expanse of chest to feel the groove of his scar. Perhaps she would get a chance if she caught him coming out of the bathroom.

Wearing a bikini that did not leave much to the imagination, she made her move when she saw him walking out in little more than a towel. Like paperclips to a magnet, or Nami grabbing treasure her hand moved towards that diagonal scar. To do so she had to step in front of Zoro who grunted at her.

"What do you want witch?" he asked, smirking at her reaction. His hand caught her wrist before she could even trace a finger over the scar.

"For you to let go of my arm, swordsman," she mumbled.

"Well you were the one who stepped in my way, so you've got no room to talk," Zoro murmured, hand on his hip. Still his hand held her wrist and she made no move to twist it out. Her other hand touched his chest however.

He smirked down at her. "I'm not ticklish so that won't work with me..."

"That's not what I was finding out," she mumbled tracing along the line she had desired. The texture of the skin was raised from the rest of the landscape though hardly unpleasant to the touch.

"If you wanted to know, you could have asked," he muttered glancing down at her. Nami yanked her hand back quickly.

"Know what!" she huffed.

"Cut down to the muscle almost," Zoro whispered, bending close enough to tickle her ear with his words. HIs hand pulled her close so that her wrist rested on his chest.

"It… was a perfect kisagiri then," Nami said with a smirk, though it belied the way her heart pounded erratically inside.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit, dark with something she couldn't describe. "Mmm? Not perfect. The son of a bitch didn't kill me,"

"I'm not saying he should have!" Nami blurted out, trying to keep her hand off his chest as she traced the scar again.

"Anyway, what are you doing staring at my scars anyway, woman?" Zoro asked, his devilish smile increasing in magnitude seeing how flustered she was becoming.

"I am NOT staring!" Nami growled, hand braced on his chest.

"Are too," Zoro retorted, bending down so his face dangled inches from hers. Nami forgot her nervousness until the swordsman turned his head to the side and cut off her next argument with a brush of lips to hers.

As soon as she relaxed, Zoro had released her hand and stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. She felt the slight dampness from the shower clinging to her hand, which automatically drifted up to her lips. They tingled. "That's going to cost you," she huffed.

"Oh? Well you should owe ME something now," Zoro snorted, glaring at her for even insisting on adding anything to his tab.

"And what's that, smartass?" asked Nami, pulling out her little black book from one side of her bra. She linked her finger and picked a new page.

"You touched my chest. Since you charged people for staring at you topless, then I don't owe you for that kiss. Considering you were staring at me topless," Zoro chuckled, throwing his head back.

"Shut up! You do SO owe me!" Nami growled, digging pen into paper.

"How is it different, mmm?" Zoro asked, still amused. "What was it? 50,000 berries for a kiss? If anything you owe me!"

"It's not the SAME for women as for men!" Nami blurted out.

"Why not?" Zoro asked. "I only asked for 5000. You asked for 100,000 for everyone for shiwase punch! Shitty cook wouldn't shut up about it, nor would Usopp."

"I was totally naked! You're not! For one, you're in a towel. Two, for a man to be topless is not the same as a woman being topless…"

"Mmm hmm?" Zoro snickered, loving every moment of this. "Just because guys don't have tits doesn't mean it isn't somewhat similar…"

Steam almost came out Nami's ears, from anger and from the arousal wafting off her from staring at Zoro bare legged and bare chested with that stupid precariously knotted towel from seeing anything else. He had her damn it. Fingering through he book she said, "Okay, then you don't owe me for the kiss in the bar…"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Please, don't insult my intelligence. That's so generous of you."

He turned to disappear back into the men's quarters, but not before Nami shouted, "HEY I'm not DONE with you Zoro!"

"Stop harassing me woman, I've made my point. I owe you nothing. We're even…" Zoro said, though his dark eyes were still twinkling at the feel of Nami's hand grabbing his wrist. She had fast reflexes.

"Do you accept the deal or not?" Nami asked, with a lump in her throat.

"What, you want to touch some of my other scars too? Let me add to your tab?" Zoro laughed, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Smug jackass," Nami huffed biting her lip. She looked so beautiful when she was pissed, Zoro always knew. He was having the best day so far riling her up. For the first time in a while, he had her ad a disadvantage and loved every minute of it.

"Since you've had a very good look, I could simply ask for 5000 more," he smirked. "But lucky for you I'm not that kind of guy."

"I… you're impossible, you…" she began but the descent of his mouth on hers again and the way he pushed her up against the wall was making it hard to think. Especially how his lips moved over hers and his chest pressed into hers. He coaxed her lips open with a swipe of his tongue on her bottom lip, and clasped both her hands into his, lacing their fingers together over her head. Nami felt the heat of his body lighting hers on fire. Tiny electrical shocks streaked down her nerves and she sucked hard on his tongue again. It was addictive. Too good. Zoro drank deeply of her flavor, mapping out every crevice of her mouth as he slid his thigh between hers.

When she leaned more heavily into it, Zoro pulled back, panting. Her lips were swollen again from the kiss and he licked his lips. She had tasted the sake on his and her head spun. The navigator leaned heavily on the mast once he let go of her hands. Before his body betrayed him, Zoro turned around and walked off. "Later Nami," he said with a smirk.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?" Nami shrieked at him, hands clutched at her sides. Yet Zoro had disappeared by then, leaving her panting and tingling. Aching for his touch while her lips yearned for that kiss he had given her yet again.


	3. Breaking the Rules

Theme 74: Are You Challenging Me?

Author: Trynia Merin

A/N: this is a chapter to another story, but I read it and found that it fit one of the themes for the challenge. Therefore, I am going to post it! Its part of the Orange and Green-Nami and Zoro forever on Google plus.

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me! I make no money for the writing of this story. Zoro and Nami are over 18 in this, and old enough to engage in such actions.

Rating: M for m/f sexual content

* * *

The entire debt situation had existed since Loguetown. Always it dangled in front of Zoro like a challenge, and he was determined to find a way to answer it by beating her at her own game. It had been Robin's suggestion, and partly Usopp's. How to get the most out of Nami's hounding him by trying to outdo her sexually. Just what she considered sexy was up for grabs, but Zoro had heard she liked samurai, from his homeland. What better way to catch her off guard than to be dressed for the occasion.

It was after his usual weight lifting session that she came in with a bottle of rum, wearing her tight jeans with the twin circles down both side and her bikini top under a button up shirt. Zoro stood performing a kata with Wado Ichimonji the instant she poked her head up through the hatch.

"Wow... holy shit," Nami gasped.

"See something you like, witch?" Zoro asked, amused.

"What the hell is with the costume, swordsman?" she asked, almost dropping the bottle.

"You said you'd discuss our debt up here, so I figured I'd dress the part," Zoro admitted. He then knelt down in front of her. What tickled him most at that moment was the way her brown eyes grew huge when walking over him from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, unable to form a coherent word after a full minute. A topaz tinted gaze took in the dark green kimono top tucked into the sash of black hakama. Overtop it he wore his usual haramaki, but his three swords lay to the side.

"This is called a seiza. Now are we going to talk about this stupid debt I owe you or not?" he huffed.

Nami rolled her eyes and then knelt down. No sooner had she settled than Zoro spied her walking on her knees towards him.

"You still owe me 50,000..." she whispered.

"You realize this isn't what I meant by a perfect seiza," Zoro mumbled, sweat blistering on his brow.

"Well I can't help it. You in hakama should come with a warning on the side... for hot," mumbled Nami, throwing one leg over him as she straddled him.

"Why in hell are you sitting on me?" he mumbled, glaring at her. "You're a touchy feely witch aren't you?"

"Look at you, smirking at me, and making me all hot and bothered. You're going to pay for it," Nami whispered in his ear. Zoro made no move to push her away, nor did he wrap his arms around her either.

"Now how much do I owe you," Zoro griped, turning his head to the side at the sensation of Nami's lips kissing that spot on his neck that drove him wild.

"At least 250, 000 beri," she whispered, lips close to his ear.

"A quarter million? You are not only a witch, you're a crazy one!" Zoro yelled at her, hands fisting at his sides.

A hand popped over his mouth, covering it as she hissed, "Shut up Zoro... someone will hear."

Indignantly his brows furrowed at this and he rolled his eyes. The muffled response passed for him saying, "whatever..."

Something pressed her breasts together in her low cut top, interrupting the navigator's smirk. She glanced down to see his hands busy playing with her assets. "That's an extra 40,000 for a grope."

"Since you're already charging me, I'll enjoy myself," Zoro murmured, giving her a shit-eating grin. Nami's reply vanished into a low moan from the way he kneaded her globes through the top, and breathed onto her neck. In retaliation, she wrapped her legs around his waist to anchor herself.

Nami panted, burying her face in his neck. Immediately she felt wet between her legs, encased in those tight jeans. Zoro's hands slipped into her top, now kneading the bare flesh. All he had to do was play with them and she was ready to jump him in frustration.

"You're racking up your debt," Nami whispered.

"Mmm hmm, don't care," Zoro purred in her ear, sliding his hands up and down her hips. He squeezed her ass, and Nami nipped his neck.

"250,000 for the ass grab," she panted.

"How about going to the next few bases?" Zoro smirked. "Since I'm already in the hole."

"Do you really want to go there?" Nami asked, challenging him.

"Do you?" Zoro asked, bucking his hips under her. "I think I can give you a little payback..."

"Do tell?" Nami whispered as Zoro suddenly pried her off his lap, and stood up effortlessly. Throwing her over his shoulder, he carried her over to where the nearby sofa was and dumped her on it.

"HEY! I'm delicate! How dare you treat a cute navigator like I'm second rate fruit?" Nami yelped.

"I'm going to do more than that... do I owe another 100,000 for dropping your ass?" he teased, climbing on top of her. Nami lay back, expecting to be ravaged as she closed her eyes but so far, all she felt was Zoro's hands playing with her breasts and soft kisses on her neck.

"If you're going to do it, hurry up," Nami murmured.

"Now why in hell would I do that? I'm not going to make it that easy for you," he whispered, moving off her. In surprise, Nami felt him drag her over so he sat across her lap and his hand slid down to her inner thigh, rubbing up and down.

"Stop messing around..." she hissed.

"I want to play a bit first. Get my money's worth," Zoro teased, nibbling on her ear as she b it back a groan.

"You're up to 1 million now," she murmured.

Undoing her pants, Zoro slipped his hand inside very gently. Instead of a rough set of fingers she felt his callused tips gently steal into her panties and feel how wet she was. She grabbed her jeans and helped him peel them down, hardly able to resist his teasing since he kissed and nipped her ear, and neck.

Nami sighed in relief from her tight jeans being peeled off. Zoro lifted her easily so she could get them off and throw them aside. Next came her blouse, so she was now in her bikini. Still fully clothed he ran a hand over both breasts, then kissed her nipples through the cloth at the same time his left hand rubbed her sensually between her legs.

"Zoro... ahh..." she sighed, liking how his name felt on her lips. Apparently he did, because she heard him rumbling in his throat as he licked at her collarbone. He took his time, thrusting two fingers into her and scissoring them.

"Someone's wet," he whispered, amused how she untied the strings of her bikini bottoms for him and let him see her below. Dipping his head down he undid the tie behind her neck so the top fell down and he saw her chest revealed, along with no tan lines.

1,500,000..." she panted, letting a whimper escape her lips. Zoro then bent in, and she felt his mouth trace over hers teasingly.

"Frustrated?" he asked, pulling his head back.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" whispered the navigator, poking out her bottom lip.

"Thought this was just sex," Zoro murmured, giving her another shit eating grin.

To this she let out a small whine, more for effect. "But you kissed me before..."

"I don't kiss women who just want to bed me," Zoro said pragmatically. "You never know where their mouths have been."

"Oh... wise policy," Nami murmured, realizing she had the same rule. She bit back another whimper at him lifting one of her legs over his shoulder for better access, adding a third finger. Her moisture coated his left hand now.

"This mouth only holds swords," Zoro murmured, breathing in her ear. "Isn't that what you said to shit cook?"

"You're a bigger liar than Usopp. I said that I wondered if you could do anything else talented other than hold one in your mouth..." Nami tossed back, reaching up her hand to wrap around his neck while the other reached between her legs and started to grip him through his hakama.

"So you DO want to know more of what I can do with my mouth is that it?" he teased, liking how he had her at his mercy now. Nami bit back her disappointment at his fingers retreat.

"Hey, put those back!" she snapped, knocking him on the side of the head.

"Ow damn it witch!" Zoro griped, feeling a bump swelling to life. "What was THAT for?"

"You know why! Either get back to it, or forget it!" Nami growled. He saw the calculating look in her eyes and inwardly groaned.

"If you'd stop bitching maybe," he muttered, sliding his hands down to her inner leg. He teased her nub and then pulled back.

Mischief danced in her topaz eyes. "Maybe I should just go and see if Sanji is..."

"Don't you DARE," growled the swordsman, wrapping his arm around her. "We started this, and we're going to finish it."

Knowing she got to him, Nami gave him a grin, and spread her legs. Her hands reached to untie the obi of his costume, and Zoro resumed playing with her, wringing more moans from her. "I wonder how you're going to pay me after this..." she mused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zoro teased, before kissing her neck again and nipping it. Nami hissed at his teeth marking her and sucking. At the same time, four fingers thrust into her along with a thumb pressing and tickling her pleasure bud.

"Mmmmm!" Nami got out. shivering. She was so close with Zoro's wriggling fingers doing sinfully good things to her. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, and rocked her hips. Zoro's hot breath fanned her neck and she bit back a cry. Arching her back, she felt herself crying out once her toes curled.

Yet her cries were swallowed in a tentative lip press. Zoro's tongue teased her lips apart and she eagerly drank in his breath. Her lips sucked on his tongue while her own wriggled against his. Groaning, Zoro thrust into her center, fingering the shaved hair and pressing his thumb harder so her scream echoed in his mouth. He took his time thrusting and violating her mouth with a satisfied groan.

"Mmm MMMM!" Nami whimpered into his mouth at the instant she saw stars and her whole body spasmed. She could hardly see straight from the shattering of her perception into a million pieces.

Releasing the kiss for breath, Zoro murmured, "Damn..."

"Ahhh..." Nami panted, looking dizzily up at him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know witch? You don't know ALL the tricks," he chuckled, in amusement seeing her lips swollen and her hair tousled.

"So..." Nami murmured blinking up at him. "You know how you're going to pay me back? I'll give you a ride for 2,000,000 and that's a bargain."

"I'll take it," Zoro chuckled as he pulled back his left hand and licked her off his fingers. "By the way, I have it covered..."

"No need, I'll use mine," offered the navigator.

"No, I insist," Zoro said as he reached down and pulled out a foil wrapped package. She ripped it open and pulled back to help him undo the ties of the haramaki. Surprised she knew how, he watched her amused. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and he pulled them down enough at the same time he got up, and let them drop. Nami lay down on the sofa, and motioned to him as he leaned down on her and kissed her breasts.

"That's one hell of a sword," she whispered, unrolling the condom to slide it on. Zoro's mouth licked at her breasts, one after the other with practiced ease. At least he had placed a sheet on the sofa he usually used for his bed. Nami saw the careful way he looked down at her with his dark gaze once he pulled his head away. Gently he put his hands on her hips.

In a whisper the swordsman queried, "Ready?"

She nodded. "Just hurry up and sheath it already, swordsman..."

"Impatient witch," Zoro murmured, cupping her ass and guiding himself into her. Nami felt herself impaled on hot hard slickness.

"Nice," she sighed, lifting her legs so they wrapped around his hips near his waist. Previously Zoro had shown her how to undo the ties on his haramaki. Three swords stood up against the wall, safely next to her clima tact.

"Feeling's mutual," Zoro grunted, reveling in her tightness like a silk rubber glove. He bent down, and then kissed her as he began to move, prying her mouth open. Nami hungrily sucked on his tongue along with his thrusts into her body. His hand glided over her hip to hold them together so he could grind down in without pulling out.

Walls slammed against her back the second time. Another condom wrapper ripped open later preceding a long string of toe curling climaxes. Zoro certainly knew how to wring them from her. At this point, he could claim she owed HIM, but Nami would not admit that to him aloud.

Two hours later, stars exploded and she was sure she heard her heart thundering in her ears. Nami arched her back, panting as she reached that place for a third time. Still Zoro hammered into her, pressing her into the wall as she rode him again. He sat down on the sofa, holding her tightly to him while she cried out and bit into his shoulder.

Nami wordlessly gasped at the feel of him emptying into her without a barrier between them this time. She had no words to express how incredible it felt him to pull her legs even further apart, thrust in, and flood her as if she was his. He flipped them over so she was on top, and he could watch her breasts heaving in and out. Zoro's arms tightening on her as he flopped back and let out a yawn. He licked his lips before smirking at her.

"Jerk," Nami managed trying to wriggle away, but Zoro's strength held her to him.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" he chortled. "I'm tired..."

"And that's my fault HOW?" Nami grumbled.

"It is your fault," Zoro yawned before his head tipped back and he was fast asleep. Head tipped to the side his mouth was slightly open from soft snores. Nami realized she was bare ass naked in his arms and anyone could walk in on them. Not to mention he was still intimately fused with her. If she tried to get out of this, there was a chance she would be seen by a nosy rest of the crew. Fortunately, they were in the crow's nest, so the only people who would see them now were the next ones on watch.

At least she could charge them all with a shiwase punch if they saw her naked. Moreover, if not, Zoro could run them through for messing with his business. At this rate, he would probably want her again, and he would be even more in her debt. Not that Nami minded in the least as she stretched out on top of him and fell asleep like a cat on a hot windowsill.


	4. Rejection

Theme: 60. Rejection

Rating: m for language

A/n: sorry if this is a bit dark!

Nami let out a small noise, shifting on the surface on which she lay. Every bit of her front stuck to something yet she felt warm. Just what level or ranking could she attribute to just how nicely her body hummed and ached she searched her brain for. An answered challenge drew her bsck to just where she lay, and she knew just who she was with, for her cat grin spread wide over her flushed face.

The arm tightened around her waist also elicited a chuckle, though that awkward feeling spread through her. Strands of orange hair hung down kn either side of the navigator's face.

"Oi," rumbled the swordsman's low voice, scratchy with sleep.

"You still here?" Nami asked, tracing her finger over the pattern of the scar on his left eye. The right eyelid flickered open to reveal an impossibly dark eye.

"So are you," he answered, with the hint of a slight smug smirk twisting up his lip. "Now lay down again..."

"You're not the boss of me," Nami began, flicking his forhead with one finger.

However the calussed hand holding her hip flush with his tightened at the same time Zoro flipped both of them over so she lay beneath his muscular body. His hand gently pressed over her open mouth as Nami let out a squeak of surprise. Not that she minded Zoro changing position.

"Someone's waiting outside the crow's nest," he whispered.

"Who is it, and where is my little black book?" Nami whisoered back, looking up into that stoic face once the swordsman carefully separated them and hovered over her. His hand had left her mouth but the rapid blur of movement was almost too fast for her to track. All she saw was a flash of green cloth that dropped over her and the breeze from his body leaving her.

Nami realized it was his kimono top, and the swordsman was already on his feet, pants in place with the haramaki strapped to his waist. "Cover up..." He murmured back to her.

"I don't give a rats ass who sees me..." Nami began but Zoro's annoyed look stopped her cold.

"But I do," he grumbled, sliding his swords into place as he shoved his boots onto his feet. Just who did he think he was suddenly giving her such instructions?

"Excuse me! Just who do you think you are?" Nami snapped at him, gathering the ends of the kimono around her while Zoro glared out the windows, gathering up the scattered clothes. "I'll just charge whoever it is you're so worried about for looking at us both if that worries you!"

Spinning around Zoro growled, "that's not it, Nami... I don't like someone looking at our private business... And by the way, you may wanna freshen up while I..."

Rolling her eyes Nami caught the cloth he tossed to her, moistened with water. "Zoro, we are both adults! Is it Sanji or..."

"It's Brook, and since you aren't wearing panties..." Zoro mimbled, blushing pink. "He is right outside the door. It's his time on watch and is it too much to ask to let you get yourself together so you feel comfortable when..."

Angrily Nami tended to her needs, cursing about "pain in the ass swordsman" and "minding his own business." Patiently Zoro tidied up the crows nest while she freshened up and he pulled on a clean button up shirt.

"Let me tell you something," she snorted, poking him in the chest. Zoro cocked his eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"What's got you so pissed off? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" He asked, matter of fact.

"What is with this posessive attitude? Just because you and I had a fling doesn't mean you can act like you own me!" Nami snapped, hands on her hips. "You still owe me, and..."

"Owe you? You witch," Zoro retorted, anger furrowing his eyebrows together. "I just used that debt as an excuse. Didn't I tell you I don't kiss women who I just simply fu..."

Nami's look of surprise melted into a strange unreadable look. She shook her head and reached past him, grabbing her clothes. "You only owe me what you do in Loguetown. But our other business is final..."

"What?" Zoro ground out. He felt sick to his stomach inside. Nami too felt a jolt of horror. Before she could say anything else she brushed past him and opened the hatch to the ladder.

"Idiot," she got out.

"Nami... It isn't over, not by a long shot," Zoro warned her. "You cant deny that..."

"Don't even go there. Just don't!" She shouted at him. That look of rejection on her face and his made her feel like a rat scuttling down a hole.

Zoro gritted his teeth, watching her leave. He heard the kick of her foot on bones as she passed poor Brook. Cursing he rushed past the skeleton.

"Sorry," he mumbled to Brook, and rushed to catch Nami before she could walk away and complete such a rejection they'd both regret.


	5. Tears

Theme: Tears

A/n: sorry for more darkness!

Hot, steamy and stinging. Just the thing she would expect for the moisture she refused to let drip from her eyes. How could she have made such a mistake. Only when things were so difficult did she cry, and she didn't want him or anyone else to see them.

Least of all the chef she almost bumped into when she brushed past. Even his quick gasp of "Nami swan! What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Sanji Kun," she pleaded, trying to get out of his way.

"How can I possibly stand by when a beautiful woman is in tears?" Sanji demanded, fishing for his handkerchief as he dabbed her face. Over her shoulder she could see Luffy sitting on the figurehead. No, she couldn't let him of all people see her cry.

Bellemere had made his promise not to let her cry again. It would be ugly for Zoro. No, she had to navigate the reactions of her crewmates carefully. As Sanji dried away the incriminating drops of moisture that could damn Zoro to a huge punch from Luffy she knew Sanji wouldn't let this slip.

"Was it Marimo that made you cry?" Sanji whispered, guiding her into the kitchen.

"It's not what you think... It's my fault..." She began, yet her heart sank seeing the cold anger hardening his blue eyes.

"Have some tea. I just made some for you and Robin Chwan," Sanji urged, sitting her down at the table. He rubbed her shoulders, and moved off to grab the beverage. Leaving Nami alone with her thoughts. Of course it was Zoro's damn fault for taking things seriously when she was sure he was just used to a deal.

Why did it have to feel so much as if he was claiming her? He wasn't was he? How dare he act as if she was one of his weapons and not a woman of her own mind and body? It was business. He too had said it, but then he had to go and kiss her. Sanji saw the kimono on her, and he was sure to know where she had been last night. The tea pressed into her hand and the sound of Sanji marching out the door were so predictable.

The cup rattled in her hand as she heard the shout outside the galley, "You shitty swordsman, you will pay for making my Nami swan cry!"

"The fuck, curly brow? Get out of my way. I need to speak to Nami..." Came the swordsman's cut reply.

Now hot tears blurred her vision, dripping into the teacup. She heard the rasp of steel, and the shout of, "concasse!"

No, no no! Not on her watch, she decided. Grabbing her clima tact she raced out the galley door to the lawn deck where she saw Sanji's foot crash down and Zoro's blades gleam. The growl of "tiger hunt!" Left his throat as he moved forwards.

"Stop it!" She yelled, whirling the gleaming rods of her clima tact. Wind gushrd around her the minute she moved between both men. "Enough!"

Luffy's hands stretched out towards Zoro from the figurehead while hands sprung up from deck and caught Nami in place, holding her. The force of Sanji's foot hitting Zoro's sword thundered through the ship while Luffy held the others back. There could be more scars on Zoro's body as well as Sanji's thanks to hers. To Robin and the other Straw Hats this was just another skirmish between the swordsman and the cook.

They didn't know the truth. Not the reason behind the tears she fought back. Robin's hands still held her prisoner even though the archaeologist appeared behind her and said, "Let the captain stop this."

"No! Stop it! It's my fault!" Nami cried out. Steel and shoes crackled and there was silence. The whole crew saw the gleam of her tears, and she noticed the look on her captain's face.

"Who made my navigator cry?" Luffy asked, with a dead serious tone. Both Zoro and Sanji landed apart, bent over in their respective poses: Sanji with his arms crossed and one leg up to block while Zoro's swords were crossed in the pose for his Onigiri. Haki crackled across the deck.


	6. Kick to the Head

Theme: Kick in the head

A/n: more action then I anticipated in this story!

* * *

The flurry of motion that happened in mere seconds was almost too fast for the rest of the ship to see. Nami's tears inflamed something inside him, and they all saw the fire explode around Sanji's figure. His eyes glowed white and flames licked around his entire slender form. Robin's hands held Nami back while Chopper held Usopp, and the captain watched wide eyed alongside the shipwright.

The musician's jaw dropped at the sight of the cook snarling, "hell memories!"

"Sanji! Stop it!" Usopp cried.

"No! Not because of me!" Nami shrilled, but the flames erupting around Sanji both horrified and fascinated her.

Zoro's swords moved in a gleaming trio of death. He was actually going to cut through the flame? Like a meteor, Sanji rocketed forward, his feet criss-crossing in a latticed pattern resrmbling a grill.

Three cuts slashed through the onslaught of fire, but one shot cracked through. The world erupted into flames and the force of a mountain grinding into his jaw. Zoro felt his neck snap sideways as Sanji's powerful kick to the head knocked him flying. Just one lousy blow was all he needed to connect.

"Zoro!" Nami screamed. "Sanji! You idiots!"

"That's enough!" Luffy's call cut through. Even though Zoro twisted his body and landed barely on his shoulder to deaden the impact. He rolled to his feet, swords crossed on front of him and a nasty swollen bump in the side of his face. Nami could see the blistering from Sanji's flame enhanced kick had burned two layers of skin.

Luffy's arms moved between them creating a barrier. "Who made Nami cry!" He snapped.

Panting, Sanji stood with hands in his pockets, while Zoro stood in defensive posture. Nami's heart sank seeing what she most dreaded. It was the cook who blurted out, "it was shitty swordsman!"

"Bull! Shit cook stuck his nose where it didn't belong!" Zoro shouted back.

"No, it was me! I made myself cry!" Nami's voice echoed across the deck of the ship. "It's a misunderstanding between me and Zoro. Stay out of it Sanji..."

"But Nami swan..." Sanji began.

"Whoever started it, make it better," Murmured the captain. "And make Nami smile again!"

"No thanks to you..." Sanji began, but he felt the hand of the shipwright grasping his arm. At the same time Robin's hands released Nami, and she dashed towards the swordsman, who lowered his weapons. Silent understanding passed between the archeologist and Franky, born from years of experience dealing with disputes.

"This is between the swordsman and me," Nami reiterated, standing in front of Zoro, who sheathed his swords and folded his arms over his chest. His pride forced him to hide the intense pain from the lump on his face.

"Is that right?" Luffy asked, watching everyone gathered around in the thick silence and tension that had fallen on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Yes," Zoro replied simply, hiding his emotions behind that stoic mask. "Nami and I need to talk. Now."

"After what you did..." Sanji managed to get out.

"Just stop it!" Nami shouted, and her fist shot out, clunking Sanji as hard on the head as one of his kicks could have. Usopp and Chopper both winced simultaneously.

"Ow," the sniper whispered.

"She let him off easy," murmured Chopper. "But she's still scary..."

"Chopper, see to Zoro," Luffy called out. Yet as the reindeer moved over to Zoro, the first mate waved him away.

"I'm fine... Shows over everyone. Back to work!" Zoro called out in that tone that told everyone he meant business.

"Stay out of this," Nami grumbled at Sanji who nursed his bruised noggin.

"My darling getting kicked by you is as sweet as..." He began only to see Nami follow Zoro who motioned her with a nod of his head. Lumps formed in the navigators throat in anticipation of a very tough conversation ahead. Despite Sanji's protests, the archeologist taking his arm, and Chopper moving to press an ice pack to his head created enough of a distraction for the two crew members to slip away.

Luffy's simple look told them and anyone else to give his first mate and navigator a wide berth till things were better settled. Usopp grabbed a hammer and retreated to the factory, Brook to the ships wheel, and Luffy to the figurehead.


	7. Expectation

Disclaimer: One Piece was created by Eichiro Oda, and Shonen Jump owns it, I don't. This is part of a 100 themes challenge at Orange and Green- a Nami and Zoro fan community.

Theme: Expectation

Swallowing hard, Nami followed the swordsman into the ships lounge. From the way in which that lump on Zoro's jaws swelled up she felt he needed a ice pack. On the way there he passed the bar, and reached into the wine rack to grab a bottle. She hunted for ice in the small fridge, and grabbed a plastic bag. He stopped with his back turned till she filled it.

"Here..." She offered and held the cold pack to him. He didn't reach to take it. Terrific, he was pissed. She had royally screwed up, but he had been unclear too. Since when did he say that he wanted more than a roll on the sofa?

Gruffly Zoro turned to her and muttered, "I don't suppose you have a good reason for what you said when you left? The hell Nami!"

This time the navigator was speechless unable to find her way through the morass of her uncomfortable emotions. For a few minutes her eyes wandered toward the huge aquarium overlooking the lounge. "I... I made a mistake."

"You sure as hell did, woman! Was it funny to see the look on my face? I don't figure you as a person to play with people's emotions..." The swordsman growled out, face hidden in shadow. Dark eyes hardened with anger.

"You're the one taking things seriously, jumping to conclusions when I thought you just wanted to collect on an agreement!" Nami countered, fists grabbing handfuls of material.

"Oh, so I don't have emotions? What we did was just sex?" Zoro demanded.

"I said 2,000,000 for a ride and you said yes," the navigator protested. Long tangerine hair fluttered over her face.

"Then it was just sex..." He trailed off, spinning around. "My mistake..."

"You getting all possessive when I get up... And if you wanted more you should have said so..." The navigator pointed out. She gulped down her pounding heart and it sank to the pit of her soul.

"Excuse me?" Zoro asked, turning around again.

"You were acting like I was a thing that belonged to you, and that just..." She began, before wrapping arms around herself. Still she wore his emerald green kimono, but he hadn't given her a chance to change.

"Wait a minute... You're seriously thinking I was screwing you for money? I thought you were using it as an excuse to come onto me," he realized, pressing his hand to his head. He didn't know if he should feel hurt or relieved. Nami slowly nodded, causing his anger to abate.

"Yes... I thought you were exchanging it for part of your debt. You were the one who put a price on kisses," Nami indicated, holding out the ice pack again.

"You shouldn't have taken it seriously. Don't you think I'd want more?" Zoro asked, his voice finally lowered in pitch.

Was she hearing him right? He had jumped to conclusions with unsaid expectations that did not match hers. "Well you didn't say so! I haven't eaten some psychic-psychic fruit, idiot!"

Seeing the irritated glare he sighed at her. With his right hand he combed his green hair, tugging on it. "I thought you felt how good it was. That it was something more... But I guess I'm the fool."

"Then you like me? Is that it?" Nami dared to ask. Now her heart rose back into her throat.

"If you don't feel the same, let me know now. I'll leave you alone," the swordsman murmured. His hand rested on his sword hilts.

Storming over she shoved the plastic bag at him. "Are you going to take this ice pack or not?"

"Yes or no?" Zoro persisted. Exasperated Nami shoved the pack on his injury. Her hand felt almost numb from the cold.

"I... Like you! You happy now you stubborn moss for brains?" She snapped. Her other hand grabbed his shirt front and tugged him down. Angrily she pecked his lips.

"So is that a yes?" Zoro asked, arching an eyebrow. His arms dropped to his sides, as if he waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry," she began.

Zoro nodded slowly, head bowed as he stepped back. "So am I..."

Oh no, he didn't seriously think that was her whole answer did he? Extra energy propelled her leap forward so her arms caught him around the neck. The ice pack fell to the floor. "Wait! Come back here! I wasn't finished!" She cried.

Zoro caught her around the waist with both his strong hands. Her breasts pressed between them. Something gleamed in his dark black eyes that she saw last night. "Oh?"

"I like you too, you thick headed stubborn..." Nami answered, kissing him on the chin. "I was just apologizing for being a jerk and not..."

"Apology accepted," the swordsman murmured as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. To have her apologize was a rarity like when she shared tangerines. Instead of kissing her he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

Nami pressed her face into his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. Accepting the reality of what was just said instead of crashing into the throws of passion. Now that the expectations were clarified, they paused in the quiet warm moment of calm and togetherness.


	8. In the Rain

Prompt: In the Rain

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and Shonen Jump owns it, not me. I make no money from the writing of this story. This is part of the Orange and Green- a Nami/Zoro community on google plus for 100 themes Challenge.

* * *

For a time both navigator and swordsman maintained their embrace. Yet there was still the matter of his injuries. Nami leaned up and whispered, "you should get Chopper to fix your burns."

"Oh," Zoro answered, his deep voice vibrating through them both.

"Mmmm hmm," Nami insisted.

"Go there with me," Zoro answered, still wrapping his arm around her. However when he saw Nami wince he stopped. "You ok?"

Feeling his huge hand cupping her face she tingled. The atmospheric pressure seemed to pound her within as she leaned into his touch. Then it dropped. Often by the feeling in her sinuses and the moisture in the air she could sense the weather to be.

"There's going to be a storm in a few hours," she whispered. Without question he stepped back.

"Right," Zoro said, nodding. "Let's tell Luffy were ok and batten down the hatches..."

"But your face..." She protested.

"Can wait..." He began, leading Nami out to tell the captain and crew. No sooner did they emerge then Chopper came on deck with his medicines in hand.

"I need to treat that burn!" He insisted. Grumbling Zoro caught Nami's look and sat down by the mast so Chopper could work. Nami called out to Luffy who rushed over from the figurehead.

"You two fixed stuff?" He asked.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Now... We need to prepare for a storm. You know what that means, Luffy?"

"Uh, put on my rain gear and bring the sails in?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded, and the captain ran up to grab the microphone for the ships PA system.

"Straw hat pirates! Storm ahoy in three hours!" Luffy's voice echoed over the ship. Like clockwork, Usopp bolted out. Franky was soon behind him. The shipwright moved to start closing any hatches while Robins arms sported along the booms to furl in the sails. Luffy quickly rushed to help, while Sanji poked his head up and heard the news. Grumbling the cook started to pack away food in water tight containers.

Nami plotted a course with Brook who nodded and saw the passage. Zoro moved to secure ropes and cargo in the hold while Usopp patched any cracks. Franky manned amd prepared the pumps. Robin went to close the library cabinets to orotect the books. Each case was locked with a brass key. Luffy helped ready the life boats just in case. The soldier dock system was checked and rechecked. Each straw hat put on their life vests and rain gear.

Several hours passed during which an ominous thunderhead came into view on the horizon. Wind whipped Nami's hair that she secured in a ponytail. Luffy secured lines around himself, chopper and Robin as well as Brook. Then they went below while the non devil fruit users emerged to man the stations. Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Nsmi, and Usopp took their places by the time dark angry clouds billowed up on the horizon.

"Squall..." Nami uttered, grabbing the wheel.

Every puff of air surging against them grew further saturated with moisture. It's chill soaked through the top layer of clothing despite the fact the crew all wore the heavy rubber and oilskin coats.

"This is a monster, but this ship can take it," Franky called out over the crackle of thunder.

"Keep her steady, lest we hit a water spout," Nami cautioned him.

"Aye, minimal engines, no sail," agreed the shipwright. Zoro tugged with Sanji's help to get the sails fully in. Soon the clouds blotted out the sun plunging them into a world of slate grey.

"How bad is it?" Usopp asked, but he had to shout to be heard.

"Get away from the masts! There's lightening!" Cried Sanji. He tackled both the swordsman and the sniper to the deck. Rising and falling more violently the 100 Sunny rode up triangular waves. A huge one arose right in front.

"Hard a port!" Nami cried as Franky took the wheel. Fat droplets of rain pounded down on them, spotting the deck and slamming into the grassy area. Nami thankfully had tapped the trees and Usopp his pop green garden.

"Were all gonna die!" Usopp hollered.

"Man up!" Barked Zoro.

"Starboard!" Cried Nami, moving to check her log pose. Horror filled both Zoro and Sanji as they felt the air crackle and smelled ozone.

Nami felt Zoro tug her clear as a bolt slammed into the deck. "Shit!" Sanji cried. Another bolt hit the main mast, and surged down, crackling over the whole boat. A splintering crack could be heard from another bolt hitting the mizenmast. Zoro didn't have time to dodge when he saw it crashing down.

"Concasse!" Shouted Sanji, as he kicked the wood so hard it splintered to the side.

"Thanks," Nami said as she looked at him.

"Anytime Nami Swan..."

Zoro and she staggered to her feet. Just then another bolt slammed down, and crashed into the boom as Franky handed the wheel to Usopp and went to try and salvage the mizenmast. Nami saw Zoro turn to help, and another bolt of lightning hit the main mast. Freakishly it arced out.

Nami screamed, "Zoro!" As it hit. The boom crashed down, and spun slamming into Zoro. Nami dove over the side after him while Sanji hurled down the life preserver.

Catching it, Nami swum out to where she saw the swordsman struggling to swim. He seemed too sluggish, so she dragged the preserver towards him and slipped her arm under his neck to keep his head up. He had been knocked cold! She blew the whistle around her neck in several blasts. On board Sanji tugged at the rope, and Luffy ran out to help him pull.

"Nami swan! Marimo!" Cried Sanji.

"The waters too rough! What do we do?" Usopp cried. Luffy frowned and muttered, "hold onto me Sanji, Franky..."

He extended his arms shouting, "gum gum lifeline!"

Just as the rope to the life preserver snapped, he grabbed the red and white buoyant ring. Nami panted deeply as she felt the captain trying to pull them in. A yellow bundle dropped off, tied to a rope as Franky flung it. The inflatable raft drifted past as Luffy managed to snag it and yank both Nami and Zoro into it.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as a huge wave crashed down. Hit hard by the sea, Luffy lost his grip. Nami felt the raft torn away as she coughed up water and held onto the raft and Zoro. Just she shape of the Sunny driving away could be seen. They were being separated too quickly.

"Nami swan!" Howled Sanji as he pulled in Luffy. "You idiot!"

"Sanji, well get them later!" Usopp called out as Brook dashed out to grab the wheel. Chopper hauled Luffy below deck while Franky tried to stop Sanji from rushing off.

"I could air walk and reach them!" He protested.

"What and lose you too?" Usopp snapped.

"The life raft will keep them afloat. Well pick them up as soon as the storm dies down!" Franky told him. All their words were whipped away by howling winds. Sanji couldn't help but think the lightning attacks were far from mere coincidence. Someone wanted to target them and knew exactly where to hit the ship to damage it enough to slow it but not destroy it.


	9. Solitude

Prompt: Solitude

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and Shonen Jump owns it, not me. This is part of the 100 Themes Challenge from Orange and Green-A Nami/Zoro community on Google Plus. The story means no harm and I make no money from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Fortunately, the squall would only last a few hours according to Nami's forecast. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to help them stay on the same course as the 1000 Sunny. If they had been in another patch of sea, they would be goners.

Yet the ocean currents were something else that Nami knew to be predictable. She had been plotting a course towards an island that Brook said had been charted there 60 years ago. The Rumbar pirates had used it for restocking, and if the current was favorable the raft would most likely drift by it sooner rather than later.

Her immediate concern was Zoro, whose head and shoulders lay in her lap. She checked the bruise on his head, and wrapped him in a blanket from the life raft kit to keep him warm. Raising the tarp over them both, she fumbled with the ties to make the temporary shelter and keep them under it as they drifted.

For three more hours, the storm raged on. Wind currents whistled and ripped at the raft as persistently as the waves, but Nami continued to keep Zoro warm with her body heat, and check his symptoms. With a tiny flashlight, she opened his one good eye and peered at it. His pupil was barely responsive, indicating a concussion. The low groan she heard and the tightening of his arm around her was instinctive.

"C'mon Zoro, you idiot. Wake up..." she murmured, realizing he was the one that she usually relied upon to get her out of danger. No, this time she had to protect them both from whatever the elements threw at them.

Checking for broken bones, she noticed that his right arm seemed a bit funny. When had he damaged it? He had pushed her aside. Perhaps the boom had hit his arm and he had thrown it up to shield his head and face. Still he wore the rain gear as she did.

Nami heard the sounds of seagulls overtaking the dying of the wind, and the pitch of the raft was far less. She could smell the salt air more than the ozone smell of the storm, knowing that it was at last ceasing its fury.

"Seagulls. Means land," she muttered. Not having her chart, she at least had her clima tact strapped to her leg, and they had whatever gear was in the raft. On her wrist was still her log pose, but the others in the ship would be stuck without them. Thankfully, Sanji knew a good bit about navigating, as did Brook. His knowledge of the sea could compensate for the time being.

Nevertheless, they were stuck without two strong swimmers, and devil fruit users now outnumbered the non-users. They were vulnerable. Whatever force was behind those lightening strikes seemed intelligent. Targeting the mizenmast to break it but not sinking the ship was too coincidental. Who was behind this?

* * *

"I feel like shit," she heard him mutter. Lifting the tarp, she felt the salty air invade her nostrils. The sky was far less grey, patches of blue-sky showing through it. Seagulls flapped back and forth, but she could not see a sign of land yet.

"You look like shit," she murmured. "I mean your face is bandaged, and your right wrist is probably broken."

"Fuck," Zoro grunted, trying to sit up.

"Easy now, we're on a life raft, and I just turned on the signal receiver. The snail on board should receive it. If the Sunny keeps on the same course we are on, they'll reach land."

"Land? Where?" Zoro murmured, though the piercing light of the evening sun almost stabbed him in the eyes had Nami not blocked it with her body. Moving his head onto her lap, she sat up, and glanced around at the sea lapping at the bright yellow circular raft.

Nami found the first aid kit, took one of the pieces of her clima tact, and wrapped it around Zoro's right wrist. He winced as she looked at it and muttered, "Bone's fractured."

"Just fucking great..." Zoro grumbled.

"Not to worry. I think it's just a simple fracture," Nami reassured him as she felt no bones out of place. "Now hold still while I bind it... and splint it..."

"Your clima tact?" he asked seeing the rod she bound to his wrist, and tied in strips of cloth.

"It's no good to us now. Besides, we need to get your wrist healing so chopper can fix it better," Nami muttered, tugging the bandages tight. Zoro hissed in pain, but was glad she knew first aid.

"My head' pounding," Zoro mumbled.

"Can you feel your toes and can you move them for me?" she asked. Seeing them twitch in his boot was reassuring. He managed to shift both legs and bend them. His left hand reached over and felt the trio of swords at his hip in relief. Yet with one of his hands out of commission, it would be harder to protect her if they ran into any enemies on land.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What for?" she asked, unzipping his coat. She had to get him out of those wet clothes if the temperature dropped and they did not reach land by nightfall. Already she stripped off her rain gear and laid it on the surface of the raft to dry in the sun. Without question, she peeled off her jeans until she only wore her red and rainbow striped bikini top and bottoms in front of him.

"You wear a bathing suit," he mumbled.

"Makes sense in a storm if I'm going to get wet anyway," Nami said shrugging. "Now off with your clothes..."

Zoro grumbled and helped her one handed to remove his wet coat and kick off his boots. She peeled off his pants until he was stripped to his light green boxers. Not that he minded being naked around her, but he wished it was under better circumstances.

Last to go was the haramaki and swords that were laid to the side. Zoro mumbled, "Got to check them since they got wet..."

"Ok," Nami said, letting him take them out and check them over to let them dry. She in the meantime checked what stores they had for emergency rations.

"That rain water collected in the tarp, don't dump it," he muttered as he grabbed the end one handed. "We don't know how long we'll be adrift."

"But there's land... a few hours away."

"Maybe, but if the current changes," Zoro muttered. "Besides, we need more than salt horse and hard tack to keep us nourished. Did Franky put fishing tackle in here?"

"Yes..." she trailed off, seeing the pragmatic look on his face. Besides, he was still pissed at how careless he had been to let a wrist break.

Taking the oars, he then bound them together and soon they had a makeshift mast to tie their clothes to in order for the Sunny to see them, and dry them at the same time. Nami felt him reach over and mutter, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she murmured back, and then realized his arm was extended towards her. Feeling the reality of the situation and the adrenaline crashing, she shivered. Zoro pulled her to sit in between his thighs and wrapped both arms around her. At his hip, he kept his swords. For some reason he felt the need to hug her to himself.

"Glad you're alive. Thank you for saving my life Nami," he muttered, lips by her ear.

"You saved my ass enough times, it's only fitting I return the favor," she replied.

"One hell of a way to find time alone," he murmured, feeling the quickening wind and seeing the angle of the sun on the horizon. They would not reach land until evening, she realized.

"There's no time for this," she murmured, shivering.

"Bullshit, you're shaking, and what else is there to do to wait," he murmured, rubbing her arms. One handed he reached over and kissed her. Nami swung around and straddled him, rubbing his muscular chest. Now she had a glorious view of him, only impeded by his damp boxers. Zoro's eyebrow arched and she moved to help him remove them. In wonder, she took in his fully nude form visible in the quickening red hues of evening.

Nami toweled hi off, and then sat on his lap again. However, Zoro just wanted to embrace her to him, binding her in his strong arms. As if to convince himself that she was alive and this was no dream. Leaning up she caught his mouth in a kiss, then buried her face in his shoulder. This was nothing compared to other things they had faced. Together.


	10. Annoyance

Prompt: Annoyance

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me, and it is owned by Shonen Jump, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: This is for the 100 Themes Challenge at Orange and Green -Nami/Zoro Fan Community at Google Plus. Thanks for all of your encouragement everyone!

* * *

Bands of pink and red stretched across the sky. She looked up at the swordsman, and checked his eyes with the light again. Their clothes were still a bit damp so they were sitting together drifting on the sea. Nami had set up the solar still, and collected the rainwater into a canteen.

"I can't see, witch," Zoro grumbled.

"You big baby," Nami snorted, straddling him. "At least your pupil dilation's normal…"

"If we hadn't lost the oars I could fucking paddle," mumbled Zoro. "Not that it would help much but..."

He trailed off and then glanced to the far horizon. Soon the evening stars would be out. Both paddles had been lost and they had to improvise a sail from the tarp. She clicked off the flashlight to save the battery, and then checked the swordsman's bandages.

"Brrr..." she mumbled. Zoro grabbed a blanket with one hand and pulled it up over himself and Nami. Shifting a bit he murmured, "I can think of a good way to generate some heat..."

"In the middle of the ocean, you're serious?" the navigator yelped, feeling him run a hand over her hip.

"Why not? You are cold," Zoro murmured softly. From the look in his dark ony eye, she could see there was another reason for this. That fractured wrist was weirding him out. If there was something the swordsman hated it was feeling as if he had failed.

"Stop that," scolded the navigator.

"Stop what?" Zoro asked, frowning as she moved back and handed him his boxers.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself... a broken wrist is..." began Nami.

"Nami, you don't know what you're talking about,' Zoro said with a frown as he moved back a bit. He slipped his boxer shorts on again, since they were at least dry. That put distance between them to regain modesty however slight it was, typical for the stoic swordsman.

"Can't you look at it as an obstacle to overcome?" Nami asked, poking him in the chest. "You fight with a sword in your mouth so how come this would be different?"

"Because I may not be able to protect you?" Zoro asked growling at her. "Even though I know you can fight and fight well, we don't know what's on this island or how soon we can get to it!"

"Then maybe I'll protect YOUR ASS?" Nami shouted back, glaring at him.

"And what if this broken wrist gets you killed? THEN WHAT?" Zoro snapped. Fuming, she spun around and shifted to the middle of the raft. Irritated she huffed and checked over the stores. Why did he have to be such a jerk and so stubborn?

"Shit," Zoro mumbled, glaring at his wrapped wrist. He stubbornly folded his arms over his chest and glared out at the water. Worse yet, in such a tiny raft, there was nowhere they could go except to keep stony silence.

Huffing, Nami started to draw on a pad of paper. Zoro tossed the blanket over her shoulders but she shrugged it off.

"Nami, look, you may as well..."

"I don't need it!" Nami huffed.

"Nami, look... would you at least turn around and look at me?" Zoro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Having her not speak to him was worse than he thought.

"Got nothing to say," she grumbled, ignoring him.

"Fine. BE that way," Zoro grunted, gripping one of his swords by his teeth, and drawing it out of its sheath so he could continue to inspect it one handed. For a time the straw hats remained grimly silent, absorbed in their tasks.

"Stubborn ass," Nami muttered back.

"Not as stubborn as your skinny ass," Zoro countered.

"You are going to regret that!" Nami snarled.

"Regret what, witch?" Zoro asked. Maybe if she blew up they could break that tense silence.

"Saying my ass is skinny," Nami snapped, suddenly tackling him in the boat. Zoro wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her wrist in his before he claimed her lips. Angrily Nami thrust her tongue into his mouth and his bandaged hand clutched her to his body. Pressing their lower bodies together, he drank in her scent, and her taste like a lifeline. Wrapping her leg around his, Nami whimpered in the kiss. "Ahhh..."

"Nami..." he trailed off, shifting so she was under him. With his body, he blocked the cool wind of the late evening. Nami reached down but Zoro pulled away, and shook his head. Using his teeth, he nipped at her bikini ties. He moved back holding himself up on his good wrist, and tugged at the bottoms with his teeth and tongue, pulling the knots free. Tugging at his boxers, she dragged them down and off his body so no barriers existed between them and intimacy was restored both emotionally and physically.

"Zoro..." gasped Nami, eyes half lidded. His breath fanned her as she turned her neck to the side and sat up a bit. He then tugged at the ties of her top, and it fell aside, so she wore only a look of desire apart from her gold earrings, bracelet, and log pose.

Nami panted, feeling his hot breath fanning her breasts, and his green head of hair descended to bob up and down between her legs. Soon she wrapped her arms around his head as he suckled at her and alternatively moved his good hand into her center. Her world exploded into thousands of broken shards as she felt herself release.

Perhaps the 1000 Sunny could hear them, both of them hoped. If not, the sound of the seagulls and the roaring waves echoed what commenced between them. Two lovers finding comfort in one another for the possible battle to come.


	11. Night

Prompt: Night

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is owned and licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money in the writing of this story.

* * *

Grunting slightly Zoro sat up with his back against the edge of the raft with Nami straddling him, and thrust up into her with powerful strokes. She rested her hands on his shoulders and moved up and down while he pulled her face towards him in a kiss. Seeking solace in each other physically in endless kisses and a rapturous embrace until again a supernova caused them both to shudder together like one being.

A bright star gleamed low on the horizon as Nami screamed out Zoro's name and arched her back. Her orange hair flew up and swirled around like the tendrils of an underwater plant. To him that moment she was beautiful, and it was he who was responsible for pushing her to bliss. Overhead the stars spread in full spangled glory looking like diamonds on black velvet amidst snowflakes and dust.

Nami lay alongside him, pillowing her head on his chest as she looked at the stars. She pointed to one and murmured, "that's north…"

"You sure?" Zoro asked skeptically, wrapping the blanket around them both. Finally, their clothes were dry enough for them to dress once more.

"I know where north is, I am a…" she began.

Zoro snorted, and turned to check on the clothes. They were a good deal less damp, even dry enough to put on again since the sun had set in blood red while they had made love. She felt him nudge her and took back her bikini top and bottoms. Movement to the side indicated that he was dressing, but the fact he could get into his pants one handed was surprising. On hands and knees, Nami grabbed the haramaki and held it out.

"Let me…" she began.

"It's fine, I got it," Zoro murmured.

"But I want to…"

"It's FINE!" Zoro snapped, and Nami leaned back, holding up her hands.

"Grouch," she muttered, turning to put on her jeans at least and try to pull her hair back out of her face.

"Nami…" he said a second later, and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap, it's just… shit…" Zoro muttered.

"S'ok," said Nami nodding. "I won't tell Sanji kun, ok? Besides, it IS hard to get dressed on a raft instead of a solid floored boat…"

Zoro stuck his feet out and Nami shoved his boots on one by one, and he held on his arm to her. Reaching around him, she did the ties on his haramaki despite the dark, but it was relatively easy to feel where they went. Last, to go was a button up shirt worn overtop, but Nami was just then getting into a blouse and jacket. His swords lay in the bottom of the boat alongside him.

Nami was messing with her clima tact, and putting it together in an angle, while tying a string to it. Then she held it up letting the string dangle with one of her rings tied to the bottom. "Astrolabe?" Zoro asked.

Impressed, Nami turned to look at him. "More or less. I don't have my kit with me. It's on the 1000 sunny…"

"How far are we from land?" Zoro asked her.

Nami held up a hand to get him to quiet, and then muttered, "We are near some reefs now. We have to be careful not to run aground of them on the way to the island… which is only an hour away…"

"Coral reefs like an archipelago?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, the current's taking us there,' Nami muttered as she moved the makeshift sail and Zoro sat ahead of her, facing her.

"Any danger of running aground on them or sandbars?" he asked.

"Since we're in a raft, if we do run aground, we can slide off. But if it's coral it could damage the raft," she said seriously.

"How far from the island if we've reached the archipelago?" Zoro then asked her. Through the darkness, Nami glanced at her log pose.

"About a half hour's journey with the tide. But since its nightfall…" she trailed off. "It might be best if we did find a bit that was out of the water enough to wait for daylight…"

"Any idea of the shape?" Zoro asked.

"The area's not well charted, according to Brook, but the island is surrounded by an atoll that is semicircular shaped, with small spits of sandbars out from the center like rays." Nami muttered. "I can't detect coral with my log pose… it has no magnetic pull…"

"So we won't know if we've reached a reef TILL we've run aground?" Zoro grumbled. "Shit, that's great…"

"I can only estimate we're going to reach the first atoll, and then guide us to ground on the nearest sandbar…" Nami muttered. "What I need you to do is look for whitecaps, and I'll steer…"

"What will that tell us? Where the ocean's breaking along the atoll?" asked Zoro.

"That's right. But since we've no oars…" she trailed off.

Zoro pointed with his injured hand. "There… I see whitecaps…"

Nami glanced. "Port or starboard?"

"Just that way," Zoro grumbled, pointing even harder.

Nami gritted her teeth at his poor sense of direction, and peered around to see the telltale ripples of white. Again, he pointed out another set, and the navigator turned the makeshift sail in that direction. Tense moments passed, until finally they heard the grinding noise of the bottom of the raft on sand.

"We're aground," Nami gasped, partly in relief. "Now we just sit tight till dawn… and look for a sign of the Sunny… they'll have to slow down to navigate the atoll, and there's a chance they'll see us here…"

"If not, we go ashore… but how far to the main island?" Zoro asked.

The log pose flickered and Nami murmured, "I'll have to wait till it stabilizes. Then we will know for certain. But it's not something we may be able to see… the island's uninhabited. We should be able to see it better just before daylight… but no sign of the Sunny is there?"

"None, but knowing curly brow he's probably out looking for you now with that air walk of his…" muttered Zoro. Because of the shadows of night, the small amount of light that they could see was from the stars, and there was no glow along the horizon. This told Nami they were not in sight of civilization or she would see a dull glow from city lights.

Zoro tensed, and she saw him tie his swords at his side. "What?" Nami asked.

"We're not alone," Zoro muttered.

"Fishmen or mermaids?" Nami whispered.

"Not sure," the swordsman replied. He heard the motions of Nami struggling to get things in a bag.

"Zoro…" she trailed off. "It… its fishmen…"

He saw her tense a bit, and take up a stance. Flicking his sword with his thumb, Zoro shoved Nami down, and she saw the flash of steel in the night. Hadn't she said it was uninhabited? He heard the yelp and the sound of weapons being drawn. Standing up he placed one of his swords in his teeth, and held Shuusui in his left hand while keeping his other hand to the side.

He heard a thump as Nami's fist shot out, and slammed into something solid, and a curse. "Stay close to me…" he hissed.

"Air breathers!" growled a voice. "Stop right where you are or we poison you and the woman…"

"Like hell you will," Zoro muttered.

He felt Nami's back pressed to his. Without her full clima tact, could she fight? In addition, with him down one sword, things looked to be messy. Thanks to his haki, he could sense that there were five of them, surrounding them in a ring. Two further up the sand bar, and several still in the water. They held blade weapons, and the advantage.

"Zoro…" Nami whispered.

"Stay close to me Nami," Zoro whispered. He blocked a blade as a fish man moved close. A blast of water shot towards them, and Zoro sliced at it with two blades, but the other hand remained at his side.

"Stay in the boat. I can handle this. You just keep them from coming along…" Nami murmured. Her shortened clima tact slammed into a fish man, pushing him back and thrusting at him.

"Not like this," Zoro vowed. "Two sword style… 108 caliber phoenix!"

Waves of haki shot out like gusts of wind, slamming into the fishmen in the night. Both heard the splashes and shouts of anger. Nami suddenly grasped his bandaged hand that was splinted with the third piece of clima tact, and he felt the movement of something being thrust in it.

"Trust me," Nami whispered. "Just stay in the boat, and stand our ground. Don't let go… "

"Fishman karate… shark bomb," called out one of them. Zoro barely sliced through the onslaught of approaching water. Whatever she was going to do, she had to do it quickly.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro felt Nami behind him, and the warmth of her body. It appeared as if their fishmen attackers now held all the cards. He fended off another blow, and then he felt the crackling of electricity all along both of them. Nami had said to stay in the boat, so what was she doing? Swinging the blade in his mouth he blocked with the one in his left, and then the condensation of clouds around them started to tingle.

"Don't let go," Nami whispered. "Thunderbolt tempo!"

Zoro squeezed his eye shut as the world lit up in blinding crackling lightening that arced out and he heard the cries of surprise and shock.


	12. Misfortune

Theme: Misfortune

The smell of ozone and charred flesh filled his nostrils, and that suited Zoro just fine. Smirking he whispered, "Nice going, Nami."

"Don't celebrate yet…" Nami warned her voice low. "I don't know if it's safe to do that again…"

"Leave the rest to me," Zoro murmured. "And get down."

Because the fish men were stunned, Zoro figured he could let loose. It wouldn't be easy with only two swords, but he had to try. His blades whirled as he leapt forwards, and slashed at the fish men, dropping them easily.

"You retreat now, or get more of the same," Zoro grunted.

"You can't keep us away forever air breathers. For your sake you'd best keep up your guard or we'll kill you…"

"I've got the electricity, you're in the water," Nami called out. "Seems like you'd better back off."

"This round goes to you, air breathers. But be warned… if you come to the island you'd be better off drowned…" trailed off the leader.

"You guys don't happen to know Hody Jones do you?" asked Zoro firmly. "If you do, then you know that you're dealing with some Straw Hats…"

"Straw Hat pirates?" hissed the leader. "Then you must be Roronoa Zoro… the pirate hunter!"

"I never claimed to be a pirate hunter," Zoro muttered, rolling his eyes as he spoke around the hilt of his sword. "You've got two options Let us stay here and we won't bother you more…."

"And if we refuse?" asked the fishman, his eyes gleaming in the light reflecting off Zoro's sword.

"If you continue to attack, I won't be responsible for the consequences if our captain finds out you've harmed us," Zoro said clearly, in a serious tone that crawled with domination.

"This isn't over… air breathers. You may be Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hats, but don't think that will keep us away for long. If you continue to remain here then you do so at your peril!" snarled the fishmen. Just as soon as they were there, they vanished, along with their haki.

"Now what?" Nami muttered.

"I was going to ask you that…" muttered Zoro.

"We stay here till daytime. If the 1000 Sunny comes for us by then, we're home free. But if they don't…" she trailed off.

She heard the rasp of steel as he sheathed one of his swords, but still had the other drawn. "You don't sound too confident Nami. What are you not telling me?"

He didn't like the hesitant meek tone to her voice, as if it were a child admitting to stealing fruit from a vendor, something he was sure she had done in the past. "Our emergency supplies are gone… they were washed out with one of the attacks…"

"Anything else I don't want to know?" Zoro asked, indicating he was all business and no incrimination.

"That's about it," she mumbled, but Zoro could tell from her body language it wasn't.

"Bull," Zoro shot back. "If we are in this together we can't hide things. Tell me ok?"

"That fish man poison. Did it touch your skin? Or did you breathe any in?" She asked tentatively.

Another pulse of adrenaline surged in his system. He recalled how ill she had become from poisons before. "You didn't did you?"

"No, but we have to be careful. The venom is slow acting. So we have to be careful not to inhale much of it if they attack again... Or get any in a wound."

"What's it do?" He asked.

The light of the flashlight traveled over his exposed skin along with her fingertips. "Causes sluggishness and hallucinations . The full effects don't kick in for 36 hours..."

Such a nasty possibility was something he didn't like the sound of. "I'm sure Chopper can form up with an antivenom."

"Maybe, but I just have to be sure to check to make sure you weren't bitten..." She trailed off. From the way her fingers tickled over bare skin he shivered in delight mingled with horror.

"I didn't feel anything so don't worry," he tried to reassure her.

"But I have to br sure..." She trailed off.

From the frantic undertone she unsuccessfully hid, he knew he had to try and keep her calm. They needed their wits about them to get out of this. "Nami, how long does it take to feel the effects? Is it slow and gradual or fast?"

Shaking fingers continued to pull aside his collar and beam the flashlight down to look at his chest. "Gradual. If you feel numbness and tingling, and have slight hallucinations, you need to let me know... And if you start seeing small rashes the size of a 10 beri coin..."

"Look Nami, we just have to keep watch till dawn so they don't attack again, and make sure they don't poison us right?" Zoro said in a calm low tone he used as the voice of reason. "And it's hard to see anything. Does it sink in through the skin or do you have to breathe it in?"

"If you inhale it, it's a lower else than if they bite you, or if the poison stays on your skin and you don't wash it off..." Nami explained, finally clicking off the flashlight. Not before he saw a glimpse of her wide brown eyes filled with fright. Sighing the swordsman pulled the navigator into his lap, so she sat with her back pressed to his chest. Against him she shivered, grasping his hands with hers from the back.

"Well maybe the Sunny will find us by then, and maybe we can avoid further attacks. Look, I'll stay up for the first watch, then wake you so you can keep an eye out for them. Then you can look at me all you want tomorrow morning in the full light of the sun..." He added with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood.

"But you have to promise me if you feel any discomfort or get any poison on you..." She warned.

Lightly kissing her neck he whispered, "you too. Now get some rest."


	13. Waiting

Prompt: Waiting

Disclaimer: One Piece was created by Eichiro Oda, not me. The anime and manga are owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

If there was a prize for walking on air, Sanji would have won it long ago. Ahead of the 1000 Sunny he ran, searching the seas. Not far from him Usopp and Robin drove the Mini Merry and a waver to fan out and assist in the search. The sun had started to rise in hues of brilliant gold.

Brook was behind the helm helping navigate a course. He mentioned the nearby Peaquod atoll with its multiple sandbars was too treacherous to approach without smaller craft.

Earlier when searching for Nami and Zoro the group met around the ships wheel. The charts were spread out on a table. All straw hats looked at Nami's planned route and conferred about what to do next.

Brook pointed a bony finger to a place on the map. "Most of the reef is underwater, but there are sandbars that radiate out in a sunburst pattern. The draw in the boat is very shallow."

"Any inhabitants?" Robin had asked while leaning over the chart.

"Rumors of a clan of fish men, but they abandoned the reef years ago," muttered Franky.

"But when I was alive I recall a group living in a set of underwater caves," Brook interrupted.

"Does Nami know this?" Asked Sanji.

"She was sure that my information was out of date because she heard that the island was abandoned. But ships don't stop because if the sandbars making it hard..." Said brook.

"So you'd have to approach by boat," Robin said. "But at low tide you can walk along the sand bars to the main island..."

"True, but high tide is right now. We have to find Nami. And I'm sure someone was behind the lightning," Sanji said in a raised voice.

"Franky is it possible for some machine?" Asked Luffy. He rested both hands on the tables edge.

Rubbing his chin with a huge red finger the shipwright pondered this. He exchanged a nod with Usopp."I've heard of lightning guns but the marines abandoned them because they were unstable..." Said Franky. "And Dr. Vegapunk had worked on them..."

"None in use now that we've run across in the Marines," said Robin. "But anyone else could have gotten their hands on one..."

"What if there are still groups of those fish men out there, and what if..." Sanji muttered.

"Brook tell us all you know of that group you mentioned," Robin asked. All eyes turned to the skeleton musician.

"Well they were the Ahab clan," said Brook. "And they lived separate from other fish men because they were angry about the ones who had any dealings with humans."

"Shouldn't we call Jinbei for information?" suggested Usopp.

Robin waved a dismissive hand. "Later."

Sanji nodded. "Robin-Chwan is right. Nami-swans safety is the most important."

Placing a hand on her chin the archeologist gained a thoughtful look on her face."That is interesting because Baroque works had a file about a group by that name. But they were not in this area but 100 nautical miles from here."

She pointed to a place on the chart. "But that settlement, led by Marlin the Spike was destroyed in a battle with the marines and abandoned 10 years ago. So the group was presumed dead."

"They were known by a tattoo of a sun behind a manta ray," Brook said as he sketched the Jolly Roger. "They hated all air breathers."

"Amy dealings with Hody Jones?" Muttered Luffy, frowning in remembrance of their recent dealings with the fanatic.

"None I recall in the file. Thru kept to themselves and only dealt with the Arlong Pirates. I'm surprised Nami didn't..."

"Maybe since they were already gone," said Usopp.

"In an underwater fortress, as well as the settlement you mentioned. And they traded in poisons," said Brook. "They were used by some pirate groups because the poison was slow acting... But it's very rare and expensive..."

"Was it called Soma?" Asked Chopper. All eyes turned to him.

Brook nodded. Robin's eyes widened in recognition as she said, "that was only used by the most elite..."

"Did you use it?" Asked Usopp. Robin closed her eyes and nodded.

"Only sparingly when ordered by Crocodile. But he only had a limited supply. Because the price was so high..." Said Robin.

"But in limited amounts it's known to be used recreationally," Chopper said grimly.

"That fashion went out of use," Rubin said.

"Not in some remote islands," said Brook. "In my time there was a flourishing trade. But few spoke of it's source."

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Sounds too convenient. If it's so valuable maybe it's being traded again. We came this way because we were trying to run from the Marines and Nami swan said they avoid this route..."

"Did she know this and never tell us?" Usopp asked quietly.

"Maybe she didn't see a need," Robin said gently. "If they were presumed dead. There was one other settlement but they were in the new world."

"So the trade is still going on," said Sanji. "But nobody talks about Soma?"

"It's used medically as an anesthetic..." Chopper admitted. "But it's so rare..."

"It's still used by top assassins but only for the right price," said Robin. "I think we need to assume that Nami and Zoro made for the island or one if the sandbars..."

"But we need small craft soon if we search that area," said brook. "I'd hoped the current would take them to Aphasia... The fishing village Nami was going to take us to."

"Let's start looking," Luffy said firmly. The light from flickering lanterns beamed over his face half shadowed by his hat.

"The raft has enough for two days," explained Franky. "We should wait till morning to search and hope we can find them along the way..."

"That sounds best. The current splits there," said Brook. "Changing to this course will get us there by daylight."

"Nami and Marimo may need us," said Sanji inhaling his smoke and letting it shoot out of his nose. "I could air walk in front of the ship and look periodically."

Franky shook his head. "It's not safe till daylight."

"But I can sense their haki," insisted Sanji. "And carrying Chopper who could smell for them..."

"You realize you can only do so much," said Usopp.

"Let's do it and use the Mini Merry and the waver after dawn," said Luffy.

"But Luffy..." Sanji began, and Robin squeezed his shoulder.

"He's thinking of the safety of all of us. Trust Zoro and Nami. They will be all right..." the archeologist insisted. Usopp and Franky saw the knowing gleam in her eyes. Sighing, the cook lit another cigarette.

"Can you pilot the waver without screwing up?" Sanji asked. "I'd rather I use the waver. Then air walk if I have to."

"Zoro and Nami will be fine!" Luffy snorted before he grinned. "And I can use the waver fine!"

"I dunno. I've got a bad feeling..." Usopp trailed off.

"If we are all struck by lightning..." Robin mused, causing the sniper to yelp and Chopper to hug his legs tightly.

"Don't say that!" Usopp cried.


	14. No Way Out (Nami flashback)

Prompt: No Way Out

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. It is licensed and owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

Warning: this chapter implies slavery, and mentions of human trafficking. Please don't read if this triggers you.

This is a flashback chapter!

* * *

*The feel of fine silvers of paper under her fingertips and the smell of ink mingled with a mildews odor. Here in the highest room she peered out a tiny window into the park below. Biting back the urge to look more at his private kingdom, she pinned the newest chart up on the wall. For days at a time she'd be up here, drawing away, till the sound of a bang could be heard.

Each floor held its own function. The very bottom was where the members rested or relaxed. Second and third were sumptuous quarters, the fourth was his private chambers. On the top was her room.

Blinking she spun around from the wall of hand drawn maps to the case of books, picking one. She carried it over and sat it down, on the rough table. Fingers caught on the edge of a page, and she felt drops of blood fall onto the blank map. The navigator had no choice but to turn them into a picture of a sea monster as she checked the accounts in the log book.

The knock on the door made her flinch. She called out, "yes?"

"The boss wants you. If you're done with his latest batch of maps and he's happy, you can go try and gather more treasure," said the voice from behind. Nami walked to the door after she rolled up her maps.

It opened on a fish woman, and a tall fishman, one of his right hand men. "I've got them right here..." She trailed off.

Immediately Chew took the maps and put them under his arm. He then cuffed her wrist to the fishwoman next to him and she was led off. However instead of taking her down a few levels, they brought her to the middle floor of the pagoda shaped tower. She shivered knowing the designs on the walls well.

"Take her to be cleaned up. Boss wants her looking good tonight," Chew said to Narangne.

"Both of us," murmured Narangne. She clasped Nami's hand, and chew unlocked their wrists together as he beckoned them to enter. The smell of rich perfumes and fabric made Nami shiver a bit.

"Bath, and new dress," her companion whispered. Nami knew what would happen if she refused. Scars ran up and down the fish woman's arms. If Nami didn't return at least once a month to check in from gathering her treasure, a new mark would be added to her friend.

She felt the fine red silk of the quipao hanging on the wall, with a pair of boots. Fragrant bath water was being prepared by other fish women. Nami followed Naragne into the water, and they both bathed one a other. It was a time that Nami enjoyed after a week cooped up in her room drawing the maps that accounted for the places she went. Such maps would be used for Arlong and his operations.

Once dried off she slid the fine silk onto her body over the new underwear she found. In a similar dress Naragne clad herself, while Nami started to braid her hair. The two girls both did one a others makeup, and pinned hair ornaments in made of pieces of shell and mother of pearl. Both their marks stood out on their upper left arms as symbols of their allegiance.

In thr distance she heard the noise of music of a tone dial, and laughter when both of them walked downstairs to the third level. Lounging about sipping booze and laughing at the latest joke about human inferiority were the top men of the Arlong pirates. She smelled drink and raw sliced fish being shared about.

"As I was saying, Marlin, I have the very best maps for the right price..."

"I cant believe a lowly human drew them..." Snorted the other voice.

"You get to see my little map maker right there, with the evenings entertainment... Shahada!" Laughed the laugh she loathed. In his big chair Arlong gestured her and the other girl forwards. To his right sat a fishman who had a manta ray shaped head, and another to his left had the head shaped in a similar manner. Both had on fine clothes like Arlong's men, but wore purple and maroon striped shirts instead of the bright yellow tropical patterns typical of fish men on Cocoyashi.

"Naragne, and Nami," chew said as he handed the maps to Arlomg across the table.

"Come and sit," Arlong called to the two girls. He patted his knee, and Nami shuddered. Oh gods, he was in that mood?

"So this is the human scum that works for you? And the other?" Muttered the larger stranger.

"She is far more than a mere human," Arlong bragged as he motioned them over.

"C'mere," chuckled the other. He directed narharange to sit on his knee. She held her head high and did so. The other took Luna and both fish women saw the commanding look in Arlong's eyes.

"Nami, sit down," Arlong called over. Trying not to shake she out on her mask and rounded the table. Arlong dragged her to sit on his knee. He kept one hand on her as chew unrolled the maps.

"These are of Little Garden," Muttered the first.

"Nami, these are Ray the Skate and Marlin the spike. New clients of ours," said Arlong nodding at them.

"We see this map is genuine, but the one of the Aphasia group, the alternate route?" Muttered Marlin.

"See for yourself," said Arlong, as he took a swing of his drink and Nami saw the hands of the two clients disappear under the table.

Nami helped Arlong unroll the work of the last week, spreading the charts across the tablrtop so both fish men could see the intricate detail. Including a marine installation and the three towns along the coast.

Pulling out his own map, Marlin laid it alongside Nami's. She shivered seeing how it looked as if she had drawn it but it was clearly not hers. "Our own cartographer's work. But now we have the missing information..."

"The marines were there after all," Arlong snickered. "But I have a good liaison with one of them. For the right price we can smuggle you by them in our ships, and your cargo back to the pickup point..."

"Our clients may be filthy humans but they are also filthy rich," ray snickered, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"All we care is that they kill humans with our poison, not fish men, and keep the humans away from our seas," said Marlin. He whispered into Naragne's ear and she meekly slid off his lap to kneel under the table in front of him.

"So a partnership with my pirates is beneficial," said Arlong.

"Are you sure you wont part with one of your pieces of property?" Asked Marlin.

"The maps were all we wanted," snorted Ray. "And entertainment."

"But our client is human. That girl there may..."

Nami shivered in horror. Arlong looked at her and then frowned. "Nami is mine... And are Luna and Naragne. Even though their blood is diluted by humans, I would never sell a fishman to a human..."

"I see there that our philosophies duffer. What a shame," muttered Marlin, closing his eyes in pleasure. "And he pays out the nose for our poison..."

"We don't sell fishmen. I draw the line at humans," Arlong growled. "And this human stays. I'd not make such an offer again of my ladies."

"Apologies Arlong, brother fishman. Marlin is a radical," ray interrupted, fluttering his membrane bound hands.

Nami gripped Arlong's arm tightly. She would rather stay a slave to a known in the tower than be sold to these fishmen. She spotted the tattoos on their arms and the make of their cowrie shell jewelry. Not to mention the sour smell they emanated. "You're still all fish men aren't you boss?" She said to him.

Arlong blinked at her and then threw back his head. "Shaaaaahaaahaaa! "

The tense silence in the dining room broke as his cronies laughed, followed by Ray and Marlin. Chew and Hachan joined in, holding up their drinks. "Nami is right boss!"

"Hmph, we are still both fish men," Arlong agreed. His hand loosened its grip on Nami and he handed her a piece of meat. She ate it, trying to hide how hungry she'd been from the reduced amount of food she'd had.

"I'll drink to that," said Marlin, suppressing a groan. Nami noticed Luna had slithered down to the floor too.

"Nami, if you would," Arlong snickered. He pointed to the floor. Nami skid down, knowing she'd have scrapes on her knees and an aching jaw again.*

* * *

Whimpering she thrashed. Strong arms wrapped around her while she kicked at whoever trapped her. A loud grunt told her she had narrowly avoided its groin. Only a pair of hands gripping her face and a loud voice tore her out of her memories.

"Nami, Owww! Wake up!" Zoro called out.

"Zoro... Shit, did I kick you?" She panted, seeing the discomfort on his face in the light of the flashlight clicked on.

"I'd hate to see you if you were pissed at me," he deadpaned. "Whatever it was you're ok now..."

"Yeah," she muttered, shuddering and turning away. However his arms enclosed her in a rare hug.

"You don't have to tell me. You're a Straw Hat now," he soothed in her ear, guessing that she'd had a flashback. Nami simply accepted the embrace and shivered, unable to bring herself to tell him yet.


	15. 67 percent

Prompt: 67%

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction. Shonen Jump owns and licenses the anime and manga.

* * *

Something rustled and she smelled metal along with sea water. Nami gripped onto something soft, whimpering in her sleep. Fortunately this time her eyes opened to sunlight piercing clouds. She saw a shape blocking part of the morning sun as it clenched one sword between its teeth. It then placed the sword back in its sheath and swung the other one with its good hand. He stood not in the raft but on a narrow strip of sand that was barely breaking the water's surface.

Glancing down she realized that she was wrapped in the long green coat Zoro often wore.

He stood on a narrow spit of sand that was slowly being revealed by the tide. "Oi," Zoro grunted.

Although her stomach felt empty she found it wasn't that difficult to ignore. After all she had plenty of practice.

"Zoro?" she murmured, sitting up so the coat fell off from around her.

She glanced left and right to see that the tide was starting to recede, and the swordsman was doing a morning workout. Indeed she could see the telltale shapes of land on the horizon opposite the sun, and her log pose was trying its best to stabilize.

"Hey," Zoro called back.

"You didn't wake me," she said accusingly, sitting up. Her stomach growled but she did her best to ignore it. Going without food was something she wasn't all too unaccustomed to. Except she wished she had a tangerine right now.

"Have some water," Zoro murmured, holding out the bottle of water collected from the rain.

"You didn't drink much..." She began, glancing at the generous level still present. 75 percent was left. From the standard rations it should be 67 or less.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine for now..."

"Zoro..." She sighed, taking a sip at his insistent glare, matching it with her own.

"Boat's ripped," Zoro grunted, pointing down with a nod of his head after he sheathed his sword.

"Don't change the subject!" Nami countered, shoving the water bottle back at him. "You need to keep hydrated!"

"The boat is ripped and we need it to get to the mainland unless you and I swim for it, or use it as a floatation device..." He grunted.

Nami struggled to her knees, seeing the nasty tear in he he bottom of the raft. "We can walk at low tide, and you had better drink or I'll shove it down your throat or up your ass! Your choice!"

"Nami, you're the smart one, and I need your brains," Zoro snapped, shoving the water back at her.

"Oh you think I can't hack it?" She retorted, smacking him on the back of his head.

"I can think of it as a trial! And I need your mind! Now don't make me pull rank, Nami!" Zoro grunted. Whipping the coat off herself she hurled it at him.

"Are we in this together or not?" She asked, gathering up her things into a bundle. Zoro wrapped his coat around his waist one handed, while she struggled not to look at his muscles taut under that tanned skin.

"Yes, but..." Zoro began. Terrific. He had pissed her off again. She bent over and started to scribble a note.

"We will leave the raft here, and walk along the sandbar to the mainland. The tide will drop enough so we can make the journey without having to swim..." She explained.

"Look Nami I..." He began after she began walking along the sand bar without looking at him.

"I get it. We need to keep our distance to stay alive..." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me? Nami what does that mean?" Zoro asked, grinding his boots into the sand in an effort to keep up with her. Was she truly mad or just putting up a wall? Since the water crept steadily down from the sand bar Zoro found the surface on which they walked was growing wider.

"Nami, we need to talk about this," he called out to her, making his way along the sandbar. "You're pissed and misunderstanding something and we need to clear it up!"


	16. Teamwork (Robin's flashback)

Prompt: Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Shopen Jump does. I make no money writing this fanfic.

a/n: this is another flashback chapter.

* * *

As the search party continued their arduous task, Robin steered the craft towards the rising sun, she shivered. Memories she had locked tightly away had started to bubble up, and she didn't want her mind to wander too far into them.

His name was Mr. 0 at the time, and she was Miss All Sunday in a different life. Gripping the handlebars of the waver, she tossed her head so her sunglasses dropped over her eyes. That blinding radiance of the sunbeams was complete opposite to the sort of place she recalled being in time.

Nowhere was safe when you were a devil child. Yet for a short period she found a place to belong, albeit one where she was used like a tool. At least she had a different name and a sense of acceptance. She got along well with Miss Merry Christmas, and Miss Doublefinger. While polite and amused she never let anyone get too close. It would be far too dangerous.

Down the slope of memories, she tumbled as if looking into a book. If she were to tell her own story, it would probably take the form of a tragedy, or a fairy tale or an epic.

"The little girl from the forbidden island burned away ran from house to house, but nobody would take her in. Then one day, the man with green scales in his name and a smooth voice had a business proposition. It was good to be of use. So he changed her name, and she donned the mantle of an assassin..." Robin murmured to herself.

In the beginning, they didn't trust her. She could feel the darkness of the room while she waited her fate, and sat with that fake smile on her face. At least she had not been thrown out yet. In between times when she wasn't needed she would be locked away, with only her books for company and a small reading lamp. That was until she proved herself worth a ranking. There were different ways to go about rising in the organization. Being obedient, or standing out and being worth noticed.

With but a flick of her wrist a hand popped out of a wall a ways away, and an ear on the palm. She could hear several of the ranked operatives speaking together, along with Mr. Zero. Perhaps this was as good a time as any to prove herself.

"Mr. Zero didn't keep Miss April Fool's day around very long did he?" She heard someone say. It was Miss Merry Christmas.

"Well if she hadn't blundered that last job it was her own fault for being weak, and she was replaced by Miss Valentine," she heard Miss Doublefinger snort.

"If she had devil fruit powers she'd had stood a chance," whispered Miss Merry Christmas. "But now Miss Valentine has some dirt on us that could make US look bad. Didn't you know?"

"She didn't, the ungrateful cow," hissed Miss Doublefinger.

"I heard from Miss Tuesday that she was dealing with the Whitebeard Pirates. She's gone outside our organization and is trying to sell us out… and pin the security leak last night on us…" whispered Miss Merry Christmas.

"What, you're saying she was the one who planted the evidence on Miss April Fools so they killed her?" asked the other woman, growling under her voice. "So now we could be in for it? We have to clear out names..."

Robin smiled slightly. Perhaps today would be a more interesting day. With arms folded over her chest, she concentrated. Miss Doublefinger saw the arm that sprouted on the wall, and waved towards her cell.

"It's her. I knew it. The new girl," Miss Merry Christmas whispered.

"Miss All Sunday? But she's off limits... Locked away..." Scoffed Miss Doublefinger.

"If she can do that… I've an idea," Miss Merry Christmas chuckled, following the motioning hand. More of them popped out of the wall to guide the two agents to the door of her cell. They couldn't see inside but they realized they were in a restricted area.

Sliding back a panel on top, she peered into the gloomy cell lit only by the reading lamp. "Oi, you have out attention, Miss All Sunday, but you're taking a risk because you're off limits..."

"I understand you two are in a predicament. I have a suggestion that may be mutually beneficial..." Miss All Sunday said in a smooth calm voice. "If you get me out of here I can take you to where Miss Valentine is meeting up with the double agent with the secret plans of Mr. Zero."

Miss Doublefinger rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "How can we trust that your info's any good?"

"Well, can you afford to be picky?" asked Miss All Sunday. "Especially when most of the female agents are under suspicion?"

"You're a devil fruit user like we are. That gives us something in common," Miss Merry Christmas said rubbing her hands together. "What can you do for us?"

"If we work together we can prove your loyalty to Baroque Works," Miss All Sunday proposed. Clear blue eyes blinked on the other side of the panel.

"How strong are you?" Miss Doublefinger asked. "That you can't get out of a simple cell without help?"

Miss All Sunday chuckled lightly. "When the bolt is made of sea prism stone and there is a booby-trap that will set off a cloud of sea prism stone dust? But the walls free of the substance!"

"You've got brains. I like that in an accomplice," snickered Miss Merry Christmas. "Stand back and I'll get you out..."

"Are you serious?" Miss Doublefinger asked

"You'll spend the free of your life wondering what you could have done if you had taken my help? Before we are all killed for Miss April Fool's weakness and framed by Miss Valentine's treachery?" Answered the woman in the cell.

"Ugh, no thanks," Miss Doublefinger winced. "I'll look out for guards. You spring her... Chrissy."

"Right, Doublefinger," agreed the other. There was the sound of digging and soon a hole burst up in the floor. Amused, Miss All Sunday stepped back and saw her rescuer shaking dirt off her hair.

"Hurry it up... Someone's coming," came Miss Doublefinger's warning. Miss All Sunday slipped down into the human sized mole tunnel made under the door.

Men rounded the corner, training their guns. Spikes shot out from her body as Miss Doublefinger stabbed them into the men with precision speed. Behind another popped Miss Merry Christmas, who clobbered her guard on the head.

"Seis Fleur, slap," called out the third voice, as she crossed her arms. Petals flew around, forming into hands that sprouted out of the men's body and slacked them hard enough to knock them out.

"Nicely done," Miss Doublefinger grudgingly observed. "Now dig us a way out so we can talk..."

"On it," the mole devil fruit user chuckled. Soon three baroque works agents slipped out of the restricted area. Their heads popped out of the hole after Miss Merry Christmas leapt out, seeing moonlight illuminating a courtyard with its silvery beams. The Baroque Works headquarters rose up around them with brown and red brick buildings, high fences, and trees behind the walls of the courtyard they now stood in. Cameras whizzed around.

"You do realize we could end up in a lot of trouble if we blow this," muttered Miss Doublefinger.

"According to the rules of the organization," Miss All Sunday murmured, clearing her throat. "A low ranking agent can rise in rank if they prove their skills superior to the ones they overcome. And if their actions benefit the aims of Baroque Works…"

"How do you think I got to where I am?" asked Miss Merry Christmas.

"By being strong," Miss Doublefinger interrupted, raising her arm and shooting a spike up to disable a security camera whizzing near them.

"We're out of the main tower," muttered Miss Merry Christmas. "If we keep to this course we'll run into minimal guards. But if we blow this, you blow it too…"

"I've little to lose, and he'll execute you anyway if I'm correct in what I've heard about Miss April Fool's day's little plot," Miss All Sunday whispered, following the other two women through the labyrinthine passage. She didn't glance back at the towers of the security complex where she and other new initiates were being held.

"You'd better hope we get paired with single digit partners for this, Miss All Sunday," grumbled Miss Doublefinger, approaching a locked gate. Guards in black suits whirled around seeing the three women there.

"Miss Merry Christmas, Miss Doublefinger, do you have the proper authorization to be here?" asked one of the men as both women presented their badges. By staying just behind the taller of the two women, Miss All Sunday hid herself from the lights for a few seconds.

"Of course we do. You signed us in two hours ago," snorted Miss Doublefinger. "Do you doubt our word?"

"Things have been a bit haywire since the new Mr. Zero took over," apologized the guard.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're in a hurry," came a voice from behind Miss Doublefinger. Hands sprouted from the ground, snaring the men while other hands slapped them randomly from their bodies.

"Simple. I like it, but effective," muttered Miss Doublefinger seeing the men collapse out cold.

"Shall we?" Miss All Sunday asked, twirling the key of one of the guards around her finger.

"We have authorization," Miss Merry Christmas chuckled, slipping her badge into the slot and opening the magnetic locks.

"Don't get cocky. Once they see she's out with us…" Miss Doublefinger complained, grabbing the mole women's hair and tugging on it.

"OWWW!" she hissed.

"Ladies, relax. We don't have far to go," Miss All Sunday reassured them, tipping her cowboy hat forward to shade her eyes. Through the long zigzag maze away from the four towers on the highest walls, they made their way, overpowering the guards until they reached the docks. Moonlight shimmered down on the waves that danced and lapped under the pier. Various boats and ships were moored here, just outside the back gates of the complex.

"If she was handing over any information, she'd logically do it here," Miss All Sunday whispered to her two fellow agents.

"If you use your powers to listen in, and I go get closer, then we can see once and for all," Miss Merry Christmas said.

"And I'll punch so many holes in her she'll resemble Swiss cheese," chucked Miss Doublefinger.

Arms crossed, Miss All Sunday seemed to be concentrating. "There are two people there… and a stranger coming from a boat… I can see them…"

"Eyes in the hands?" asked Miss Doublefinger. The black haired agent nodded.

"Dig your tunnels near pier 4… and be careful of the sea water…" muttered Miss All Sunday, opening her blue eyes.

The sounds of digging could be heard as Miss Merry Christmas dug into the ground. They heard a muffled curse.

"She's hit rock. I'll have to help," muttered Miss Doublefinger, generating huge spikes on her hands.

"I've a better idea," murmured Miss All Sunday. "Do you have any poison?"

"I've got some Soma," whispered Miss Doublefinger, passing over the vial. "But be careful. It's very expensive."

"Playing for keeps are we? I like you already," Miss Merry Christmas chuckled softly. The three women huddled and whispered their plans.

Beneath the moon a few minutes later, a woman in a red dress walked along the docks. She came towards a man wearing a top hat, with a tattoo on his back. Another man walked close beside him. Light flashed off her heart shaped glasses as Miss Valentine whispered, "Are you alone?"

"We are. You'd better be good to your word…"

"Here are Mr. Zero's records. He's been selling arms to the Whitebeard Pirates and the Blackbeard pirates so you'll pick each other off," whispered Miss Valentine, handing the envelope over.

"Damn it. Double crossed. Father's not going to like this," murmured one of the men to the other.

"I told you, Mr. Koji. Now, will you uphold your end of the deal?" she asked.

"Safe passage for you out of here and your family?" murmured Koji. "Of course."

"Wait a minute, did you hear something?" asked his friend. They drew their swords seeing dark shapes appear. Hands popped out of the ground, snaring them in place.

"Shit!" they cursed.

"Not so fast. What's your hurry, Miss Valentine?" asked a voice as spikes shot out and pinned her dress to the ground. A spiked fist smashed into her, knocking the agent to the pavement.

"You've got it all wrong!" Miss Valentine stammered, struggling to get away.

"Traitor," Miss Merry Christmas scolded, popping up behind her and grabbing her wrists while Miss Doublefinger raised a spiked hand over her heart.

"No, I was trying to…" Miss Valentine stammered. She felt the two fellow agents staring daggers at her, and the spikes shooting out of Miss Doublefinger's hands poking into her skin. Struggling she tried not to cry out as blood dripped down.

Both men could not free themselves from the multitude of hands. They struggled, but it seemed like sand or dust was blowing into their eyes. Another dark shape walked out of the shadows of the warehouses, and they smelled the dry hot air of the desert. But how was it possible?

"Trying to WHAT exactly?" asked a smooth voice. Lights flickered on from all angles, blinding all of the traitors.

"Mr. Zero…" gasped Miss Valentine, seeing the metal hook gleaming in the night, and the grin on a scarred face from the man who stepped up near her. With but a gesture, sand rose up and swirled around the men held by Miss All Sunday's grip.

"Mr. Zero, we caught her selling secrets to these two men," Miss Doublefinger said in disdain, pushing one of her spikes close to Miss Valentine's neck.

"Is that so? I do so hate it when my ladies betray me…" sighed Mr. Zero, shaking his head. "Is this true, Miss Merry Christmas?"

"Every word. If it wasn't for Miss All Sunday here…" she trailed off.

"Miss All Sunday is it? I am quite pleased to see you taking such initiative," Mr. Zero praised her as he turned to see the raven-haired woman standing over the figures of the two whitebeard pirates. They groaned as they rubbed their eyes and she released them.

"You're letting them go?" asked Miss Merry Christmas.

"Soma will make them insane in a few days even if they do escape. We'll hold them till then, and try and fix the damage that's been done May I suggest?" asked the calm clear voice of Miss All Sunday with a slight chuckle.

"That sounds most satisfactory. I must say I'm very pleased that you three have chosen your allegiances and shone initiative," Mr. Zero praised as he looked at all three of them there. Sand swirled around the two captives, holding them under its weight as it covered them to their necks.

Miss Valentine cried out, "Please! It's not what it looks like! I was trying to get these two so I could find you a new source of Soma! You have it all wrong?"

"I have a perfectly reliable source already. You've done quite enough," sighed Mr. Zero, clicking his tongue sadly. He shook his head and motioned to Miss Doublefinger.

"But… but… Miss April Fools…" began Miss Valentine.

"While you were pussyfooting around, Miss All Sunday made a good suggestion. We have a Mr. Ray the Skate to thank for an abundant source of Soma for a reliable price. And we don't have to pay tribute to whitebeard pirates or Blackbeard pirates. Quite equitable to cut out the middleman," explained Mr. Zero, watching the frightened face of Miss Valentine crease with pure terror.

To the side stood Miss All Sunday, closing her eyes slightly at the sound of Miss Valentine's horrified screams. All too soon and mercifully, she screamed no more, and Miss Doublefinger licked crimson drops off her spiked finger before it retracted.

"As of today, you three will be paired with more appropriate agents for your talents and your service. I think Miss Merry Christmas, you'd be well suited to work with Mr. Four, and you Miss Doublefinger would make an excellent partner for Mr. 1…"

She heard their thanks and their praise, chuckling behind her hand. When his eyes met hers, she couldn't stop a small warm glow, even though it was empty and hollow because of the death at their hands. Two whitebeard pirates would die a mere three days later, and it was by her hand that she did so, and became Mr. Zero's partner.

* * *

In the present, Robin tightened her lips and tried to banish the memories of the past. She clung tightly to the waver, wondering just how many days would pass before she could prove her loyalty for the right reasons to the Straw Hats. Nevertheless she was one of them, and they had declaired war on the World Government for her sake. But a mistake in her past was about to rear its ugly head.


	17. Trouble Lurking

Prompt: Trouble Lurking

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, and it is licensed by Shonen Jump, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction!

* * *

Tide decreased with the rising of the sun to a few dozen degrees above the horizon. Zoro however was more concerned with keeping up with the navigator who said barely a half dozen words to him in the last hour or so. More clearly now they could see the island that they approached and five long sandbars that zigged and zagged only the slightest bit from straight rays leading to a central point.

Was it coincidental; an artifact of nature, or was it a construct of those fishman they had fought last night. Zoro didn't know the answer, but he had increasing suspicions that the whole place was an aquatic impregnable fortress. In the full light of the sun, he saw the low hills covered in sparse forest and a sandy line of beach. A few coconut trees dominated the shoreline. Because of the intensity of the light sparkling on the waves he tried to focus his vision more completely on the woman trudging in the sandbar in front of him.

One of them had to break the silence, and since he was curious, the swordsman thought he would give it a shot. "Seems like this is all too convenient, being able to walk along here…"

"Only when the tide's low enough," Nami corrected him, not looking back except a slight bit.

"Don't you think it's weird that fishmen who hate humans would have a perfect way for them to walk onto their island?" Zoro persisted, catching up so he moved right behind her.

"If they wanted limited contact it's perfect because it can keep humans at a distance. No big ships can navigate in here because of the reef and sandbars, and you need a small boat if you try. Then you'd have to know about the tides going in and out and the precise timing…"

"Good thing you knew about it, Nami," Zoro said casually. She spun around and frowned.

"Are you implying something?" she asked, suspicion in her brown eyes.

"Only that you know this place pretty well, that's all," Zoro returned, shrugging his shoulders. "Look Nami, I don't care about your past, but if it can help us get out of here safely, I need to know…"

"There are some things about me you don't want to know Zoro. Believe me," Nami said tersely, shaking her head.

"How do you know this place so well? You were here before. This place giving you bad flashbacks?" Zoro asked.

"I was only here once before, and that was with the Arlong pirates. They used to deal with the fishmen that lived here. But I didn't think they'd still BE here till I smelled them last night….." Nami trailed off.

"How much DO you know about them Nami. You have to tell me, if we're going to work together," Zoro began.

Biting her lip Nami muttered, "You don't trust me?"

"It's BECAUSE I trust you that I'm asking you! I don't give a rat's ass about what happened in your past because you're a straw hat now. But if it poses danger to us, I have to know so we can help each other!" Zoro insisted in frustration.

Nami suddenly put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "They could be listening…"

"I'd sense them if they were close," Zoro whispered back, glad she was at least looking him in the face now.

"Come on, watch your step," Nami cautioned, taking his hand in hers. The mood whiplash was giving him a headache. She went from stony-faced silence to speaking to him again in more than two word phrases.

"Nami, can we talk about whatever I said that pissed you off earlier?" Zoro asked, letting her lead him through a shallow tide pool towards the rocky sandy beach. Such a small island wasn't very impressive, but he wondered how much was underwater because of the gentle hills rising up. He did see some corals and other plants he recognized from Fishman Island mixed with the usual sort of ferns and other tropical plants indigenous to this latitude.

"Fine, but let's get on shore first…" she relented, looking at him only a bit through the fall of hair on one side.

Concerned about too much sun exposure he had pulled his coat on again, and was relieved Nami had put on a loose white shirt with long sleeves over the bikini top she wore. Their other remaining gear was in bags on their backs. Into his hand was pushed the water bottle, and he slowly sipped a bit. Maybe if he did, she'd soften up.

"Took you long enough to drink, you stubborn pain in the ass," she muttered.

"We should look for a spring, and scour for food," he murmured. "Any chance sea kings could come this close despite the sandbars?"

"Not sure, I never saw them…" she said. Zoro bent down and looked along the tidal pools.

"Mussels, and there's candii clams among the sand. And when the tide comes in it'll bring more fish…" Zoro said as he started to pick up pieces of driftwood here and there.

Nami walked over to one of the trees, examining the coconuts that had fallen. "They don't come onto the main island during the day. The purplish yellow skin makes them vulnerable to direct sunlight. They prefer to come out during the late afternoon and early evening. So we'd better find a place we can defend."

"Caves?" Zoro asked. He saw dried bits of kelp that had washed further onto the beach, and the slimy pieces of jellyfish he was glad he could avoid with his boots.

Her mouth quirked up a bit. She squatted near a piece of shell and picked it up to examine it. "Not a great idea because they can come out of them…"

"No buildings on the island? I take it they're all underground?" he queried, glad they were having a more normal conversation. Thanks to Zoro's sword it was easy to hack open a coconut and sip the milky liquid.

Nami nodded, realizing that he knelt next to her on the sand. "Underground and underwater."

"So, what did I say back there that pissed you off? Can you at least give me a clue?" he asked, lowering his voice so she shivered a bit.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Like you said before witch, I can't read minds. I didn't eat the psych psych fruit either," he said with a slightly smug look.

"You said you didn't want to pull rank but you did. And when it comes to rank you're the first mate. So I thought that…"

"Okay now you've lost me Nami," Zoro admitted.

"Are we lost together as crewmates or as…" she began, voice slightly tinged with hurt.

"You were having second thoughts on me?" Zoro asked, feeling his heart sink a bit.

"I don't know!" Nami blurted out. "I've never done this before!"

Zoro's eye widened a bit. "Well, I haven't really done this much either. I'm not good at relationship touchy feely stuff…"

Deciding to rest his hand on her shoulder in a platonic way, he gave it a squeeze. Nami glanced over at him and murmured, "It's easy enough to hide around the crew when we're with them, but when we're alone… we need some boundaries…"

"Can't we be both crewmates and…" he asked, narrowing his eye at her. Nami shook her head, but Zoro's thumb flicked Wado out of its sheath a slight bit while he hissed, "Shh…"

"Zoro," she whispered, instinctively moving close so her shoulder touched his.

"Stay still... easy…. Don't move…" he whispered, movement limited by his injured hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of steel and heard a slicing sound. Something dropped out of the tree onto the sand.

"Snake?" she shuddered, seeing Zoro's grin.

"Breakfast. Thanks for being the perfect bait, witch!" he chuckled, looking down at it. Nami felt the kiss on her forehead and fell back on the sand on her butt with surprise.

"HEY!" she snapped. Zoro avoided the coconut that flew past his head and smirked.

"Come back here you sneak! I'm supposed to be the sneaky one, not you!" Nami yelled, scrambling to her feet as he grabbed another coconut. Zoro dodged that one too, knowing she was blowing off some steam and from the playful gleam in her eyes that it was all in fun.

"I'm gonna get you for stealing a kiss like that! I'm not bait for snakes!" she ranted, tackling him around the waist so he fell back with her in his arms. Zoro quite liked her pinning him down and fuming at him, eyes sparkling and hair tickling his face.

"You… you are going to pay," Nami growled, straddling him and pinning both hands over his head. Zoro gave her a smirk and enjoyed the kiss she pressed to his lips, signaling that their first disagreement had ended. All of a suddenly she was flipped over onto her back and Zoro loomed over her, that playful look in his dark eye. However, she noticed that he didn't grab onto her, and left her ample room to escape if she wanted. He hesitated, lips close to her own before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pleased by the kiss she pressed to his mouth, he turned his head to the side and deepened the kiss.

Their breaths merged, and for a few sweet minutes, they were lost in each other. Nami's fingers tunneled into his green hair and pulled on it as she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip. Tongues slid past each other, and she sucked lightly on his. Hearing his sigh of contentment and a hum rumbling through his chest, she deepened the kiss even more.

Nami felt him stiffen against her, and against her lips he whispered, "We're not alone…"

"Not another snake…" she mumbled, irritated more that their tryst had been interrupted. Both her arms tightened on his neck but Zoro shook his head no, keeping his lips close to her ear.

"Worse. Just stay where you are, don't move a muscle…" Zoro whispered, hand going to his side. Nami stared past his ear, and stifled the cry of surprise at the trouble that lurked there all along that now was showing itself to them.


	18. Fortitude

Prompt: Fortitude

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. The anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

"Marlin... The spike," Nami managed to get out.

Zoro's coat dropped down over her at the same time he drew two of his swords. One went in his mouth but the third stayed sheathed. Her jeans were unbuttoned, and her shirt laying to one side with her bikini top. From her disheveled hair it was clear what Zoro and the Navigator had been on the verge of doing.

"Two air breathers in the process of mating. While it is fascinating to watch something as disgusting yet entertaining, you two are trespassing," Marlin scolded, waggling a webbed finger.

"And Nami and I don't like being interrupted," Zoro replied, voice deadly calm. Now she slid her arms into the coat and buttoned it enough so she was modest.

"All of you owe me 2 million beri for watching me and him!" Nami snapped, glaring at them.

"Amusing female. But you are at a disadvantage," Marlin said with a toss of his head. "Nami. It's been years."

Zoro took in the haki of the five fishmen assembled. They wore long pale coats and hoods along with gold tinted sunglasses, somewhat like the pair Robin had obtained during the two year separation. Under the coats she saw hints of black and purple shirts.

"It's hard to believe but it must be you. Arlong's wench, but for the fact you no longer bear his mark..." Muttered the leader. "All grown up and more like an air breather then ever. And Pirate a hunter Roronoa Zoro. Seems to me you've done well for yourself, Cat Burglar..."

"I am a strawhat pirate now," Nami shouted in a clear calm voice. "And I've renounced Arlong. We only want to wait till our ship comes."

"I'd stay back if I were you. Our captain wouldn't take kindly to finding us injured," Zoro warned, dark eye gleaming with excitement.

"My men did warn you, and yet you're still here," Marlin clicked his tongue. Showing a sharp row of teeth in his mouth.

"We should kill them," muttered one of the men.

"Why kill us when you know you could be under serious danger?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe so, but you are as well," Marlin replied.

Zoro grinned a bit, showing that demonic expression that caused a few of the fish men to back up, guns trained on the duo. Zoro fixed them in his dominating glare before he muttered, "you had best leave us alive..."

"True. This pirate hunter is smarter than he looks," Marlin muttered. "For an inferior air breather."

He seemed to be giving them both perculiar looks that Zoro didn't like. As if they were zoo animals. Since Zoro extended one of his arms with his sword drawn in front of Nami, she saw that the other hand clumsily clutched the third sword. In her robe pocket was the last rod of the clima tact. Idiot! When had he done that?

"So what will it be?" Nami asked. "Zoro here could gut you where you stand and even if you could capture us, we are better alive to you than dead..."

Marlin clocked his head to the side. "True. I have no desire to kill such valuable hostages. I'm sure your captain would pay handsomely for me to hand you over. That or the wretched marines...but now I see that killing you is useless."

The swordsman furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"You're on my island now. And since you came, you wont be permitted to leave. There is enough food that you can scrounge, but if you try, you'll be hard pressed to escape without a boat or a ship being able to approach..." Marlin chuckled in amusement.

"We aren't your prisoners!" Zoro snapped, swinging both swords to over one shoulder. "108 caliber Phoenix!"

All five men scattered to get out of the way once his scything motion shot crescent shaped bolts of haki at them. One of them fired from a lightening charged gun, and Zoro dodged. Nami did as well, grabbing the pieces of her clima tact. She had flipped put of the way of another lightening charged shot. Zoro blocked the other blows, and dodged over a blast of water slamming towards him.

But he narrowly missed the shot aimed at Nami. "Look out!" He cried. Lightening snaked towards the navigator, and he heard the crash. Where she had stood was a smoking crater in the sand.

"You bastards," Zoro muttered, haki glowing around his form. Four of the fish men shivered at the aura of death rising off him.

"Tornado tempo!" Shouted a familiar voice. Latching her two bars she tossed it forwards to generate a whirlwind that knocked the men aside. Marlin dodged the wind, and fired something into the air. It rained down as Nami pushed Zoro aside.

"Men, withdraw. There is no need for conflict. Not when they'll be dead in 36 hours..." Snickered Marlin.

"What do you mean..." Zoro trailed off, and then saw red blotches on his arm. On Nami's cheek was a similar blotch. Then and there his blood froze.

"Tick tock. You've 36 hours to stay alive and hope your captain comes to save you. And if he doesn't we wont give you the antidote. Then again, you may be able to find it somewhere on this island if you dare..." He trailed off.

"You bastard! We aren't toys for your amusement!" Shouted Zoro as he ran over to Nami.

"We are Zoro. If we like it or not. You are sicker than your brother!" Nami yelled as Zoro pulled her behind him.

"Give us the antidote now or you'll die," Zoro threatened.

"I don't think you can fight me well enough with a crippled hand. You are a master of three sword style, not two," taunted Marlin, slamming his hands forward and generating a blast of water that shot at high pressure towards them. Grabbing the navigator, Zoro yanked her out of the way.

In the resulting diversion he and the others were then gone as suddenly as they appeared. Cursing, Zoro sheathed his swords and turned to Nami who had grown eerily quiet, "Nami, you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Do you look ok?" She snapped at him. "We've been poisoned."

"Well we need to calm down then," Zoro interrupted. "If we get upset or pissed that will make the poison spread fsster..."

"You don't think I know that?" Nami shrieked.

"Then channel that temper into something useful, witch," Zoro retorted. Nami took a swing at him but he dodged.

"You jackass!" She snapped, but Zoro caught ahold of her.

"Nami look at me. We are going to find that antidote or stay alive long enough so the others find us. Remember Luffy needs a first mate and a navigator..." Zoro said sternly, glaring at her.

Eyes narrowed to slits she then gave him a glare. He'd gotten her attention, and the anger was focussed on him. "I know. I'm not going to let that asshole take away our dreams. But..."

"Tell me all him know about him, and where he might hide an antidote. He seems to get his kicks out of watching us look for it, so let's give him a show..." Zoro said as he nodded.

"I wont cave into his sick desires of entertainment. He wants to watch us suffer and burn out our energy searching for something that may not even be there," Nami disagreed, shaking her head.

"So what is your other plan then?" Zoro asked.

"Put our energy into something more useful," she mocked him by throwing his words back. She reached down to tie her bikini straps again that he'd untied in the process of her heated kiss.

Zoro saw the grin on her face and echoed it with his own. "Yeah. That's more my speed. Fight to survive, and fight the poisons effects for as long as we can. And you need all the willpower you can muster..."

"Excuse me?" Nami asked. Zoro tugged her to sit down next to him.

"We meditate. You and me get in touch with our bodies, and we will force the poison into submission every few hours..." The swordsman said seriously.

"I don't have that skill," she snorted, watching him take up a kneeling position. Grabbing his hand she resplinted it.

"Of course you do. When you put your mind to making money, and drawing a map you focus. So imagine a huge pile of treasure and how you're going to steal it or bilk it off someone," he chuckled. Nami rolled her eyes but settled down next to him. If either of them had the fortitude to survive it was him because he had made a promise. Both of them would use their spirits to overcome the weakness of flesh.


	19. Dark

Prompt: Dark

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. The anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

"Robin cwan, you ok?" Sanji called out. There he was walking on the air alongside of her, grabbing the handlebar to steady it.

"I am fine now," she said.

"Franky! Get your shitty boat over here and help Robin Chwan! She's clearly tired!" Sanji bellowed. Bringing the mini merry alongside Franky held out a hand and helped the archeologist into the boat.

"I'll look you over. Are you having a headache?" Asked Chopper worriedly. Sanji climbed onto the waver to pilot it while Franky helped her into one of the seats.

"I'm fine, though it is sweet of you to fuss," she murmured, enduring Chopper taking her temperature and her pulse.

"You've an elevated pulse, and blood pressure, and I smell stress hormones," the ship doctor sighed shaking his head. "It's not characteristic of you..."

"It is nothing for you to worry about Chopper kun. I'll just take a rest here... And leave the searching to you and Sanji kun," she urged, taking the herbs he handed her out of his backpack with the bottle of water.

"She'll be fine and super in no time, even if she's tired this week," Franky interrupted. "We need your nose kiddo! Zoro and Nami are waiting for you!"

"Right! They need me! You can rely on me!" Said the doctor brightly. He then leapt over onto the waver behind Sanji. Even though they had left the darkness of night a few hours ago, she still knew there was darkness inside her. Franky reached over to one of the fridges under the seat and pulled out a cola bottle.

"Here," he offered after he popped the bottle-cap. Reluctantly she summoned a hand to reach over and take it from him to pass it to her.

"Thank you Franky," she murmured. Both of them functioned like a team mom and a team dad, though their chemistry together was gentle. Despite the movements of the boat and its engine, she seemed remarkably still. Brooding.

"You definitely aren't super are you?" Franky commented, sitting down next to her. His huge form dwarfed her but not her presence. Since his shadow fell across her, she seemed to relax.

"Darkness can exist even in the full face of the sun," she said cryptically, sunglasses over her eyes.

"Without the night the day isn't bright enough. But I love the moon when it's out!" Franky called out. "And even the sun can burn and make you blind if you look at it too long..."

Chuckling behind her hand Robin gave him one of her enigmatic smiles. "So you are saying you prefer darkness to light?"

"You like my shadow in the hot sun, and I like the way your skin reflects the moonlight at night," Franky singsonged. His huge metallic hand rested atop her slender small one with the grace hand delicacy of a butterfly landing on a flower.

"But your moon has a dark side, one that the world never sees and that she keeps hidden frown its view... And the moon has times where she is seen during the day," Robin continued.

"You must have had one hell of a flashback," Franky guessed, pushing up his sunglasses so she could look him in the eyes. "It was that Soma we mentioned?"

Robin nodded, sipping the bottle of cola he offered. He took a sip of it himself before he handed it back to her. "Indeed. That was a bit of darkness, a night from my past. And that night time could be fast coming."

"Then the moon can hide, can't it? Till it rises and she becomes the queen of the night time world!" Franky said dramatically, posting with one hand held out pointing to the horizon. "And our headlight queen! A super one!"

"Am I your headlight queen," she asked, chuckling behind her hand. She pushed her glasses up.

"You are bright and beautiful this week Robin," Franky declared bending on one knee and taking her hand in his. "And I love the moon."

"Ray the skate was killed by baroque works," she admitted, leaning her head close to him. "And his brother Marlin the spike is going to be out for vengeance. And this moon wants to hide her dark side..."

Standing up, Franky then sat in the drivers seat and pulled Robin to sit on his lap. Sanji and Chopper had pulled ahead to look leaving them to travel in their wake. "Robin, even if you killed Ray the skate, wasn't it just another way to survive?"

Robin said nothing, but leaned her head on his shoulder. The hum of the engine vibrated through the deck, the seat, and his body and hers. Surprised she didn't mind his forwardness he kissed her forehead. She blushed a bit, murmuring, "I didn't say I killed him."

"No you didn't but I'm sure you'll tell me how he died, and that you were part of it," he whispered in her ear. "And don't forget I've been responsible for a few people getting bumped off off they messed with my family."

"Your darkness is your own, but not quite the same," she said softly, hands in her lap. Franky reached around her to pilot the boat.

"It's still dark enough," Franky replied, pushing his sunglasses down again.

"He doesn't care as much for Zoro and Nami. He wants someone else..." She said in a whisper.

Franky let her lean on him as he gave her a far more platonic comfort than he'd wished for. Right now wasn't the time to make another move. Even though he wanted to kiss her lips and tell her darkness was something they shared, and not all light was good, not all darkness was bad.

"Nami. Be careful out there. We are on our way," Robin mentally pleaded. "Once Marlin sees me, he may let you go..."

"So you think he's alive and captured them?" The shipwright guessed, not judging but asking for the sake of information.

"Hypothetically," Robin answered, face grim. "We need to hurry... And find out for sure!"


	20. Horror (Robin flashback)

Prompt: Horror

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. The anime and manga is licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

Warning: adult content and violence in the flashback, with implied sexual assault.

* * *

Franky continued to drive the boat with Robin on his lap. She kept an eye out while Sanji and Chopper continued ahead several leagues in their search.

"You comfy?" He asked.

"Are you?" She asked with an amused smile that seemed more hopeful. The movement of seagulls over their boat and the sea waves was something that made them all notice.

They heard Sanji's voice over the tele snail. "I'm sensing some readings and chopper smells some shitty smell that's making him sick."

In his lap Franky felt Robin sit up and tense. Standing up she replied to Sanji's message, "Is it a sour smell or bitter?"

"Sour!" Came Chopper's reply.

Robin's calm demeanor reeked of deadly seriousness. She stood with arms crossed as if in anticipation of an attack. The smell reaching her nostrils triggered memories of when she was last here.

* * *

Undercover assassin work had its perks but also it's downside. Robin remembered cold stone under her fingertips shortly after she had joined. Laying in straw was a fine mercy despite aching on her sides breast and back.

All she could at and to do was lay on her left and keep both legs pressed together. Blood and sweat as well as other moisture caked to her hair and her clothes. Bruises and kicks to her ribs she was used to, but this new sensation of soreness in her interior was not. At times it seemed inevitable.

Lay back and take it, because if she didn't it would be worse. Lip bleeding Robin rolled over and glanced up at the ceiling. She crossed both her arms over her chest as well as she could despite sea stone handcuffs.

The tears burning her eyes fell silently without even a sob. But she was good at crying without making noises. Under her the straw was scratchy but at least was growing warm from the presence of her body. If she stared at the imaginary point on the ceiling she could will her. Far away to the destination in the latest book. Somewhere in the complex of his underground maze beneath the island she had infiltrated, with fellow agents. However many of them were already dead. She had to get close to the leader, no matter the cost.

Tensing she heard the footfalls of fishmen. Salt water hung thick in the air when they opened the door. A sour smell like rancid milk crossed her nose causing it to twitch. A small dim square of light opened up, admitting a pair of bare webbed feet. Glancing up the legs of his trousers she saw a pair of beady gold eyes stating down at her. He also wore a purple and black striped shirts under his black jacket, with cuff links. Flaps of skin on either side of his head gave him the appearance of a skate.

"Have my men entertained you, air breather?" He snickered.

"More than enough," muttered Miss All Sunday, glancing up. She had brushed tears from her eyes. The pin she took out of her hair she slipped into her mouth. It was the size of a toothpick, but made of glass.

"I think its time for a private party," he snickered, and she found herself thrown against the wall. Breathing deep as he pressed her into it, and she leaned onto him. Pain exploded in he head, but this time, it was her chance.

Hands grasped her flesh like ripe fruit, and she shuddered at the cold touch like a dead fish. Turning her head to the side, she bit down on the pin in her mouth, and then spat right in his face.

"You bitch!" He snarled, backing up as he clamped his hands over his face. Robin brought up a booted foot and kicked him hard in the groin. His eyes must be burning badly now. Then she darted out of the open door as fast as she could. Her heels pounded on the floor even though it was hard to run.

Reaching the guard, she kicked his feet out from under him, and dropped him. He shouted out in his language and spat poison, and some landed on her skin. Wriggling with him she seized the key to her sea stone cuffs and managed to unlock them. Left, right, left, up, right, up...she twisted and turned in the mazes of the underground corridors.

Behind her she heard the angry shouts, Ray the Skate among them. Salty air stung her lips and throat once she reached the main chamber.

"Stop or well fire! You cant escape me!" Snarled the hard voice. As she spun around she saw the men aiming their lightening guns at her.

Still hunched over Ray glared murderously at her. "You're going to die horribly air breather!"

"Not this time," Miss All Sunday said calmly as she crossed her arms. "Mille fleur, delphinium!"

Hands sprouted from the floor, swinging and slapping the men down. They crumpled before they could fire. Ray too was thrown to the floor, smacked and beaten by the multiple hands.

"Power means nothing to me," Robin said with a small smile on her face. Guns discharged and she flinched seeing the arcing blasts. Instantly her hands dissolved into petals before she could be electrocuted.

A hand reached out and grabbed her ankle, causing her to look down and kick in self defense. "Ocho fleur... Crunch..." She chanted. All she remembered next was a loud sound like snapping celery and his voice echoing in her mind.

Followed by silence. Grim silence devoid of life. Taking out a makeup mirror she held it in front of each fishman's mouth. Not the slightest sign of any mist. Dead as the stone caverns. Then she turned to where Ray the Skate lay motionless, his eyes bulging out.

"Mr. Zero wants a few words with you," she said smoothly. There was no answer. Surely her move had just broken his back and left him crippled but alive.

The tacet answer was a low gurgling, and a shudder. "You... Will pay..."

"My partner should be here soon. You must tell me why you double crossed him when we had a good deal going..." She began.

Silence. Not even a gurgle or gasp. "Mr. Skate?"

Wait, she wasn't supposed to kill him. Mr. Zero would be angry. Bending down she saw that his neck had been broken rather than his lower spine. That meant that the nerves for breathing were targeted instead of his legs as planned. She had difficulty seeing in the dimness.

* * *

"Robin?" Said a familiar voice. She shivered, glancing up into Franky's concerned face.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"They've seen the sand bars. They're disappearing in the tide..." Franky explained, but he pushed up his sunglasses seeing her expression when glimpsing the shadowy shape of the island on the horizon.

"It was an accident. But they will blame me all the same," Robin said suddenly. "I should not have come with you..."

Sanji pulled the waver up to the boat and yelped as he saw the cyborgs arms wrapped around the archeologist. Her face was buried in his chest, both hands clutching his hawaiin style shirt.

"How dare you molest my Robin cwan!" Sanji shouted.

Franky turned, releasing Robin and rolling his eyes. "Calm down, cook! She needed the comfort because she freaked out!"

"Sanji kun, I am fine," Robin said shakily though Sanji abandoned the waver and held her in an embrace, purely platonic.

"You aren't fine. Seeing that island made you upset..." Sanji muttered, his temper flaring. "What did those bastsrds do to you?"

"Robin," gasped Chopper, grabbing his first aid kit. Sanji guided her to sit down as she breathed in and out. They had stopped the boat.

"Sanji kun, call the others to come join us. We will need everyone's help..." Robin said in a wavering voice. Seeing the horror she tried to hide, Sanji vowed revenge. Franky held her hand in one of his huge ones while Sanji called the rest of the crew on the transbonder snail.


	21. Dream

Prompt: Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eichiro Oda created it, and it is licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money writing this fanfic.

* * *

Smoke rose up into the heavens, which were still bright with midday sun. Embers fluttered up accompanied by the hissing and popping of the wood. Nami glanced into the flames that licked up and watched the meat roasting on the vertical sticks. While she didn't care for snake meat, anything was better than starving.

She thrust sticks through the crabs she caught and held them in the fire to roast, waiting them to turn red. Zoro knelt under the tree where they had almost trysted before, yet neither had lay a hand on thr other since.

Still she wore the green coat, staying in the shade of the trees. They were positioned at the tree line up where the beach terminated. If she stayed in the sun, the red sores would become itchy and festered.

"Zoro, take your coat back," she mumbled, taking it off. She slipped her shirt on over her bikini top, and took a small knife out of her bundle. Zoro heard cloth ripping as Nami cut the legs of her jeans and exposed her legs.

"Wont that make them itch?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Itches worse wearing them," she admitted. Zoro's tanned skin showed small sores that pockmarked his body. He accepted the coat and loosely slipped it on, hissing a bit in discomfort of the cloth on his skin.

"Moving in the sun makes it worse," Zoro muttered. "And you'll have to stay in the shade."

Nami nodded, trying not to scratch her face. Breaking off a crab leg, she cracked it open and started to eat. The first few bites were heaven. Only the coconut milk and meat had broken her fast from earlier.

Zoro accepted the legs of the other crab, biting into them slowly. He savored each morsel, chewing on them twice as much as Nami did. He had barely moved except to gather more wood or put the slices of snake meat to roast in the fire.

Her feet stung, and she squinted to keep out the strange blue rainbows she saw if she looked at the sunlit sky. Nami started to get up and pace. She heard his note of disapproval. "Nami, sit down..."

"I can't sit still. I'll go nuts," she grumbled, still pacing in the shade.

"The poison will spread faster..." He began, but stopped when he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Dummy I know that! But doesn't it make you nuts knowing they may have the antidote and we aren't doing anything to signal the others?" She asked.

"You were the one who suggested not giving them the satisfaction of seeing us hunt for the antidote," Zoro pointed out. "Besides if we leave the beach, the others may not see us..."

"I'll make sure they do," Nami huffed, marching out under the sun before Zoro could stop her. She hissed at the sun baring down on her exposed skin, stamping into the white said to try and write letters.

"Nami, get back here!" Zoro called out. She felt his hand grasp her upper arm gently, pulling.

"Not a chance! They have to see where we are!" She began, but Zoro scooped her up in his arms.

"Put me down you big lummox!" She snapped, pounding on his back.

"Nami, stop that! If you go out in the sun..." Zoro began, but she squirmed and kicked so much he was sure he would hurt her so he threw her over his shoulder. He heard her scream and shake, feeling her slapping and hitting on his body.

"Bugs! Ew! There all over you!" She shrilled. Spinning around Zoro hastily took her into the shade and deposited her in the sand,

"Nami! Knock it off! I'm fine!" Zoro snapped at her, stepping back. "There aren't any!"

Nami shuddered, wiping at her arms before she realized there was nothing there. Zoro leaned close, frowning. "But I saw..."

"There weren't any," Zoro said firmly and gently grasping her cheek and forcing her to stare in his eyes.

"Shit..." Nami gasped, the realization sinking in. "No bugs... But I saw and felt... I... This means... the poison..."

"Nami..." Zoro said sternly but gently. "Did you see anything else that wasn't there?"

"I didn't see bugs before," she answered elusively.

"Nami, don't bullshit me. Did you see anything else that wasn't there?" Zoro persisted grasping her shoulders.

She blinked at him, sure that the spots had increased, but she reached up to his cheek, wiping at it. "You're bleeding..."

Zoro felt the small trickle of blood from one of the sores that had been scratched open inadvertently. "It's nothing..." He began.

"You were itching and scratched, didn't you?" She asked accusingly.

"It's no big..." He began.

"It is! As much as me hallucinating Zoro!" She snapped,glaring at him.

"Nami! You have to calm down!" He yelled, gently shaking her. "Dammit!"

Hearing his voice jolted her a bit and she glanced up at him blinking. She wiped away the beginning of tears. "Zoro..."

"Stay here," he began, picking up his swords. He slipped them into his sash at his hip.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find those bastards and make them give me the antidote!" He growled his eye flashing in anger. Murderous intent flowed off him in waves.

"Zoro! Don't!" Nami shrieked. "Don't go!"

"Stay here!" He yelled back as she got up to follow.

"Don't leave me alone!" She trailed off as she saw him walking rapidly away, boots grinding into the sand. Colors swirled around her and he seemed to disappear into a tunnel. Staggering to her feet she chased after the trail of butterflies he left behind.

"Zoro!" He heard her scream. Startled by this he spun about, and caught her as she rushed at him in wide eyed fear. That horrified look in her eyes tumbled out of his worst nightmares. Here she was facing an enemy he couldn't protect her from. All he could do was hold her tightly to himself.


	22. Insanity

Prompt: Insanity

Disclsimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Shonen Jump licenses the manga and anime. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Colors and shapes swirled around her head but through the sea she surfaced. She was a white cat with an orange hood, trying to run, after her were dangerous purple fish.

Blackness had blurred and she found herself tied down. Somehow she had freed herself from the ropes with her claws and the extra claw she carried in her fur. Then she had raced on all fours towards freedom. A golden orb in a blue blanket overhead blazed down its heat. Pushing aside green rainbows she saw fish swimming out of a cave.

Those fish smelled sour, and she was angry. They had hurt her, and the one she cared for.

Hissing she bared her teeth and scratched them in the face with her sharp claws. They cursed at the red streaks she caused. Then snarling and yowling she pounced on another, knocking him down. Her fangs bit deep into his neck.

"Nami!" Called out a familiar voice. She turned her head, seeing a green and black striped tiger hunched over, carrying a long sword in its paw. It called out to her.

More fish swarmed around, and she turned away, clawing the face of another and hitting them with the long metal rod she clutched in one white furry paw. Swing, jab, smack, and he fell. The moves were fluid, instinctive.

"Run to me Nami! Now!" Roared the tiger. He swung his blades to the side and the fish behind her screamed and gurgled.

"108 caliber phoenix!" The tiger had snarled, and she knocked aside other fish to reach his side.

Drawing other long claws he gestured to her. "Behind me!"

"Get them!" Snarled the fish, but she swung her staff around standing back to back with the tiger that had three tails on his side. This time he whirled the swords in a huge circle, growling, "Three sword style... Sanzenkai!"

The resulting blast of wind crashed into the remaining fish, knocking them flying. Once she smelled the sour smell and heard the gurgling stop she knew they were dead.

"Nami, they're dead. Look at me! Look at me!" The tiger snarled, turning on her.

"I can't..." She stammered, shaking. Digging its paws into her the tiger forced his scarred face into hers.

"Breathe in for me..." He ordered sternly. Compelled to obey she drew in a huge sucking breath.

"Hold it. Hold it, now breathe out," the tiger growled. She noticed the top of his head was black in color, shading the one eye that wasn't marred by a scar. Exhaling, she let it all out.

"Breathe in, hold it..." He repeated. "Look in my eyes. My face is the only thing you see. Now breathe out..."

More slowly this time Nami exhaled. Now the tiger stripes vanished and he started to lose his fur, nose changing from black to pink. She followed his orders, instinctively trusting him, and trusting the green light surging around him.

"Keep breathing Nami. Now focus on my voice. Follow it, and keep staring. Don't look away!" He ordered. At that moment the blurs of green vanished to reveal a one eyed haggard but handsome face, his single eye hooded by a black bandanna. Light gleamed off the gold earrings in his left ear.

Wool in her head made it hard to think. She was sure she was a cat, and a burglar. "Tora..."

"Nami it's me, Zoro, don't you know me?" He asked. She nodded slowly, grabbing his robe front.

"Zoro..." She gasped. "Why was I tied up?"

Blushing a bit, the swordsman sighed. "Because you've been poisoned and couldn't be left alone. I went to try and find an antidote."

"Then how..." She stammered, watching him pull out a vial. Was that the antidote?

"Drink this," he grunted. The navigator frowned. He had gone to all that trouble on her behalf? It was then she remembered he was still affected. She couldn't just let him give it all to her. What if there was just one dose?

"No... What about you..." She panted, barely retaining control.

"Don't argue!" He snarled, shoving it at her. Judging by the fact his face started to morph, whatever he'd done was only temporary. She opened the vial, and drained the contents. He sighed in relief for a minute.

Until Nami seized him around the neck and aggressively attacked his lips. Reluctantly he gave in, but almost coughed at the bitter taste she spat into his mouth. Almost choking he tried to push her away, but was forced to swallow the mouthful. She parted from him, panting and licking her lips.

"You witch! Do you realize what you've done?" Zoro ranted glaring at her.

"Shared the antidote?" She asked.

Gritting his teeth he fisted his hands at his sides. "There was only enough for one person damn it!"

"Oh, and how will I deal with you when you trip out huh?" Nami shrilled back,after she bopped him on the head.

In response Zoro growled but couldn't argue though he opened his mouth no words came out. He finally mustered a weak but irritated reply. "Well you would have thought of something!"

She grabbed his injured hand to check the bandages, scowling. "What? You think I was excited to wake all tied up? When you said you're not into bondage?"

Despite himself the swordsman's face grew pink with his embarrassment. He let her fuss over his injuries with only feeble protests. To calm down he too deep breaths. "I'm sorry I tied you up but you were freaking out. I hit a pressure point to knock you out. I was supposed to get the antidote back before you came to, but like the witch you are you woke up too soon!"

With a piece of cloth ripped from her shirt she cleaned his injuries. Using her knife she cut the shirt into strips which she fashioned into bandages. "Do you still feel any urge to hallucinate?"

"No. Sores sent itching, and you don't look like a white cat any more..."

"Ah so you were hallucinating!" She cried, smacking him on the back his head again.

"Shit woman, no more smacks upside the head! We still need to find more antidote so we each can get a full dose."

"Five more doses," she corrected, finishing cleaning his wounds. He hissed in slight pain because of how tightly she tied the makeshift dressings.

Eyebrows shaded by the black bandanna knitted into a fierce scowl. "Excuse the hell me?"

"More than one dose. The antidote we took only works for a few hours. But it only bonds to,part of the poison. The rest needs to be chelated so the the poison can be neutralized and pass out through our body..."

"Nami, I don't know much of what you're talking about. But you mean we need more than just one dose? How can you be sure it's not more?" He asked.

Waving the vial under his nose she pointed to the label. "It's 10 percent extract. Not 30."

"I'd say five," Zoro corrected her, folding arms across his chest. "Because you drank half and forced me to drink half."

Surprised Nami nodded. Zoro still frowned, as if pondering something. "Why go to so much trouble to just get their kicks and grins?"

"Bait maybe?" Nami asked, pacing a bit.

"For Luffy or revenge against someone else in the crew?" Zoro mused.

Nami snapped her fingers. "He wants revenge, but didn't say on who. So if we die before the rest of the straw hats get here, we are no more use to him."

"So they don't really want us dead. That makes sense. Two thrills for the price of one. Cute... Real cute..." Zoro cursed.


	23. Drive

Prompt: Drive

Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. Shonen Jump owns the manga and anime. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Back at the ship Luffy waited. He chewed on a meaty bone out of frustration. He hated waiting when his friends were lost out there. Usopp had been sent back to trade places with Franky in the hopes he could keep Luffy calm. Both men shared the link of a mutual friend. Ever before meeting him face to face Yasopp regaled him with stories about Usopp. That small bond blossomed into a full fledged feeling of family.

Just a few nautical miles from the island and atoll they had anchored the 1000 Sunny since it was too shallow. The other 3 members of the crew were readying the supply kits and the news from the search party.

"Now Luffy I've got a clever plan to go rescue Nami and Zoro all by myself so don't worry !" He bragged as he checked the store of gunpowder.

"Really? That's do cool Usopp!" Luffy cried in relief.

"Yohoho that's glorious!" Brook interrupted. "But the transponder snail is ringing. It's Franky!"

"Wait gimmie!" Luffy barked, despite Usopp grabbing him by the back of his coat.

"Luffy, hang on! Calm down will ya?" Usopp snapped, trying to drag him back.

"Allow me to turn up the volume," the musician offered, leading them to where the snail was.

"Luffy, are you there captain?" Asked Franky. "I've super news and not so super news..."

"You found them? Tell me you found them!" Luffy anxiously blurted out, but Usopp kept the snail out of his grasp.

A pause later the shipwright answered, "well yes, but we found a possible enemy. Robin thinks little sis and swordsman are being held for bait...""

"What? How horrible? Don't tell me they're on giant fish hooks!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No Shitty captain!" Came Sanji's irritated voice. "It means you guys better bring yourself in the other boat soon as you can!"

"But we cant use the sunny why again?" Luffy asked.

"You idiot! It'll run aground!" Sanji snapped back over the snail, which took on his irritated expression even, mInus a curly eyebrow.

"Brook stay with the Sunny! Usopp you and me go!" Luffy ordered befire Sanji could get a word in edgewise.

"But Luffy!" protested Sanji. "We need a plan!"

"I'm on my way! I don't want some jerk hijacking our ship!" Luffy shouted back, grabbing a few of the bundles with the sniper's help.

"Wait!" Usopp yelped on the way down to the soldier dock system.

"What?" Luffy asked impatiently, halfway through the doors.

"I just got a new disease! It's called "atollitis!" Usopp stammered.

At first confusion spread over the captains face. Then he grinned from ear to ear with both eyes closed. "Good thing Chopper's there he can treat it!"

Horror filled Usopp's face. "But Luffy... Brook may be a better choice!"

"Usopp c'mon! You have a plan!" Luffy snapped, stretching out one arm and stepping it around the retreating sniper. Despite his protests, the Straw hat captain dragged him and the kits to the other boat. As he and Usopp fired up the cola powered engines Luffy hung onto his hat and vowed he wouldn't fail his crew.

"Hold on, Zoro... Nami!" He called out to the waiting sea after Usopp took the controls.

They roared out of the Sunny soldier dock at top speed, generating a long white wake behind in the turquoise blue waves. Usopp had pulled his goggles over his eyes, and tried to keep his knees from knocking together.

"But they have poison!" Usopp whimpered.

"I don't care," Luffy grimly replied, eyes shadowed by his hat. That hard cold dark eyed stare told his crewmate and anyone he'd encounter he meant serious business. Nobody messed with Luffy's straw hat, or his crew and got away with it!


	24. Traps

Prompt: Traps

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Shonen Jump licenses and owns the manga and anime. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Black strands of hair fluttered across Robin's pale face as she stared intently at the sandbars. They were visible just below the surface. She murmured, "They'll be on that island…"

"Luffy's just going to rush here!" snapped Sanji, rolling his eyes. In disgust he ground out his cigarette onto his shoe and tossed the butt into an ash tray on the dashboard.

"Marlin the Spike has far more fish men then you can figure," Robin murmured quietly. "We are talking several hundred…"

"A whole underwater base?" asked Sanji, incredulous. "Then they could call for help couldn't they? How many bases in the area, Robin cwan?"

"At least two others within a day's journey underwater…" she said looking at Sanji.

"A day's fast blue walk," Sanji muttered, and narrowed his eyes. "Robin cwan, I'm not judging you at any point my dear. You are lovely and a valued member of our crew. As well as highly intelligent. And I will give my life to defend you and Nami…"

"Then we must be quick. But I warn you, we could be in for quite a nasty reception," Robin cautioned, pushing up her sunglasses to reveal clear blue eyes.

"I don't want to wait for Luffy and the others. If we can get in, get them out, and get out of here, that's the ideal situation," Sanji muttered.

"I've brought some anti soma antidote just in case,' Chopper said as he looked at them all. "Do your best to stay clear of the poison though. He handed vials to Franky, Robin, and Sanji.

"Can't you inoculate against it?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette. The comforting smell of cigarettes drifted around the boat, not the cheap tobacco but the finest that Sanji smoked that smelled almost like incense.

"No, you can't. It's like any other poison. You can only treat it after it's been ingested," Chopper instructed.

"Good thing I've got these," muttered Franky, reaching under the boat and pulling out small gas masks with cartridges. "I'm sure that these will come in handy!"

"This is shitty perfect!" Sanji muttered, looking at them as he took one and put it on. Chopper slid one on, and Sanji insisted on helping Robin adjust her strap while Franky donned his.

"Be warned that there is a danger that they could attack us in the water…" said Robin quietly.

"It may be better to leave you both here, Robin cwan," Sanji insisted. "I can blue walk and Franky can use the waiver while you and Chopper wait for Luffy and Usopp."

"I think that's a good idea,' mused Franky, pushing up his sunglasses with a massive red finger.

Robin slowly nodded, with a haunted look in her eyes. "If you insist. But be VERY careful you two…"

"My darling Robin Cwan, I will count the seconds till we are reunited," Sanji said with a sigh as he bowed and kissed her hand. Franky gave her a knowing nod, and she smiled at him.

"Go on ahead," said Franky. "I'll catch up. I gotta show Robin where the masks are for Straw hat and Sniper."

Sanji nodded, gathering haki under his feet. Then he shot up, walking easily on the air and racing towards the island at a good clip. Chopper muttered, "Are you REALLY sure you don't want me to come?"

"If we have extra antidote it's fine isn't it?" he asked.

The reindeer doctor waved his hooves in protest. "But I'm strong and you might need my help! You can rely on me!"

Exchanging a knowing look, the shipwright and the archeologist turned away from each other. Franky rested a hand on the reindeer doctor's shoulder. "We need you here to treat the injured. And it's better to do that on a boat than on an island, little brother. "

"Aww c'mon!" pouted Chopper.

"They'll be in their element, and you'll be in yours," Robin said gently as the doctor grumbled.

"It'll help!" Franky continued.

"You assholes, pretending to be worried about me and all! It's not right!" The reindeer doctor complained, swaying back and forth.

"I'll be back soon. With Cook, and little sis and First mate," Franky murmured to Robin.

"Be careful," Robin murmured. She pulled off her mask and gently pecked the shipwright on the cheek. He blushed and stammered, quickly slipping his mask on before the reindeer doctor noticed. Then he hopped on the waver and shot off after Sanji. Soon he caught up with the air-walking chef.

Robin and Chopper both watched from afar, but robin seemed tense. Chopper turned to her and asked, "Robin san, what's wrong? You've a bad history with these fish men?"

Cryptically Robin smiled one of those sad half smiles that completed her mask that she was composed. "It is something that has helped shape my past just like yours did for you. Tragedy makes us stronger…"

"You are right Robin san!" Chopper agreed. He hugged her legs.

"Though if we do get poisoned, it would be an interesting 36 hours," she joked.

"Oh no don't say that!" whined the reindeer doctor. "It's awful! People get the worst hallucinations!"

"Though there are instances of cultures that used such toxins for religious purposes and visions," said robin. "Even poisons when used carefully can be for good."

"Yes but…." Trailed off Chopper. "That's true, but only in a tiny amount. It can be used for good, but there aren't many procedures I've read about that use Soma for anything beneficial."

"Exactly," she said with a knowing nod. Chopper sniffed something and shifted into strong point.

"Robin san, we're not alone," he said in a low voice, tensing. Instantly she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps that was their intent. The reindeer doctor, be on your guard…" she warned with dead seriousness.

Tentacles shot over, wrapping around Robin. She formed arms and used them to pry them off. At the same time, Chopper moved over and wrenched the tentacles off with his massive strength.

"Chopper kun!" she cried. Fish men rose out of the water, aiming their electric guns that crackled. Robin crossed her arms and formed multiple hands that sprouted two wings. Flapping up, she avoided the blasts while Chopper shifted to horn point. He rammed one of them hard.

Landing back on the boat, Robin grimly whispered, "I suggest you not attack… or else…"

"They aren't listening!" cried the reindeer doctor. He shifted into sumo point, swinging and smacking away the guards while arms sprouted from them and threw the guns into the water.

"Boys shouldn't play with dangerous toys," Robin quipped, with a small smile. One of them managed to get on board, while the others dragged and pulled at the boat, trying to capsize it.

"Robin!" cried Chopper.

"Trente fleur, gigantos mano!" Robin shouted, sprouting multiple arms that fused into huge hands. "SLAP!"

Fish men flew back from the contact of her hands. Chopper shifted into strong point, snarling, "Heavy gong!" before pounding the others away.

For every one they struck down, others crawled up. Robin felt the boat rocking, as she continued to slap and hit away the fish men, or disarm them. Chopper continued to fight them off. "We can't do this forever…" he cautioned.

"If we can just hold out till Luffy and Usopp get here," urged Robin, remaining calm with crossed arms. The next barrage of men she disarmed, but this time a fish man jabbed Chopper with an electric harpoon.

"OWWW!" Chopper cried, sparks and electricity lanci9ng over him.

"Chopper!" cried robin, generating hands to grab two pairs of oars and slam the attacker away. Panting, Chopper lay on the deck, trying to recover.

"Mille Fleur, big tree…" Robin began to call out, but a blast of seawater slammed into her and Chopper.

In horror, Robin was swept off the boat and into the sea. Chopper cried out, soaked and drenched, extending a helpless hoof to her. A biting acrid feel weighed him down transforming him like her into an object as water ready as a heavy hammer.

"I can't move… ROBIN!" he screamed.

"Pathetic devil fruit user," smirked one of the fish men that climbed onto the boat. He pulled out a pair of sea stone cuffs and locked them onto Chopper.

"When Luffy and Usopp get hold of you, you'll be sorry!" he weakly protested. "Don't you dare hurt Robin san, or I'll show you what a monster like me can really do!"

"Freak, you don't have to worry your little head," snickered the fish man, pushing back his broad brimmed hat. "I've got a message for your captain Straw hat. My cousin Marlin the spike wants Miss All Sunday alive. But in what condition is debatable."

"You call me a freak, you're horrible!" Chopper cried, struggling in his cuffs. He spotted one of the fish men pulling Robin to the surface, and surrounding her in a huge bubble. As far as he could see, she was alive and still breathing, but knocked for a loop from being drenched by seawater.

"ROBIN!" the trapped doctor howled. "How can you be so mean, you assholes?"

"You call murdering my cousin something nice?" snarled the fish man. "I'm Scallop the Skate, and she murdered him in cold blood. You are a foolish child even if you are a smart doctor."

Furious, Chopper let out a string of curses worthy of any pirate or sailor before Scallop dove into the water leaving him alone. Whimpering, Chopper curled up and tried to wriggle out of his cuffs. "It's all my fault. They got her…"


	25. Spiral

Prompt: Spiral  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it was created by Eichiro Oda and is licensed by Shonen jump. I make no money for the writing of this story!

* * *

Having found a small place to rest and catch their breath, Nami and Zoro noticed fish men emerging from the hillside, and headed to the beach. In the shade of a large tree, Zoro pinned Nami, twisting his body so she was pressed between him and the bark. This concealed her in the shadows, not to mention gave him an excuse to let her feel him.

"They're up in arms about something," she whispered, lips close to his collarbone. Zoro merely grunted in response, liking how her breasts pressed to his chest. Danger was a potent aphrodisiac. Despite the fact they were not in the right place for such things, he felt the instinctive need to protect her. How much of a pervert was he to like rubbing their fronts together so she clutched his muscular body for support.

Alternatively, how he liked seeing the fierce fighting spark in her eyes. Koshiro would like her for sure if he got the chance to bring Nami to meet his old sensei. One of these days he figured he'd want to take her, since he'd seen her home, it was only fair he'd show her his. Once someone stopped rearranging the oceans.

Nami had slipped her arms into his green coat instead of wrapping them around him to hide them. While they were still covered in the sores, they at least felt no more hallucinogenic effects, at least for the time being. Zoro's black pants, green coat, and green hair blended perfectly into the landscape but Nami had to keep her head down and hidden behind his body for this to work.

That damn swordsman's body was so deliciously hard pressed up against her front. She dug her fingernails into his sides making him hiss, "damn witch."  
With her fingertips, she could feel the minute scars on his sides and back that bore witness to his many battles. It was clear that the fish men were on the offensive, which could mean a few things. Marines or the appearance of the other Straw hats.

"It must be the others come to rescue us," Nami guessed.

"We have to make our way to them, but undercover. I'm sure these bastards will be surprised to see a rear assault," he snickered.

"Zoro, are you in shape for that?" she asked, earning her a scowl.

"It's fine… so far," he added, but knew that she wouldn't let that go. She tensed, and he pulled away from the tree a bit.

"Let's go now. There's a break…" he suggested, arm wrapped around her shoulders. Savoring the physical contact, she trudged with him through the tropical mess of trees. Using Shuusui in lieu of a machete, he cleared them a path easily. She had replaced her clima tact piece of splint with a more effective bit of wood, but she was worried about the bone setting properly.

"Here," he grunted, handing her some pieces of meat that were cooked but cold. Nami nibbled on the snake meat they had not eaten until now. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't something she normally ate. With Nami griping in his ear, he made his way through until they reached the tree line.

"Shit,' hissed Zoro, pulling her back against him so it knocked the wind out of her. He pointed to the fish men who were firing energy weapons out to sea. Worse yet was a black object streaking about, kicking fire here and there.

"Sanji!" she gasped.

Rolling his eye Zoro grunted, "Curly brow. Idiot's gonna get killed."

"Let's help him!" said Nami, holding her clima tact. Nodding Zoro tied on his bandanna, readying himself as he drew two swords.

"Spectra!" shouted Sanji, driving diagonal shafts of burning light onto the fish men on the beach. An electric shot singed by him, and he just managed to dodge.

Brandishing her staff Nami chanted, "Thunderbolt Tempo." Her own blast of lightening slammed into the fish men, giving Zoro the cover he needed to make his way out.

"Tiger hunt," Zoro grunted, cutting through a few of the fish men to catch Sanji's attention.

"NAMI SWAN! You are a beautiful sight for sore eyes!" Sanji crowed, hearts blinking in his eyes as he landed next to her.

"Sanji kun!" Nami cooed, beaming at him. She had missed the perverted cook, despite how he got on her nerves.

"And Marimo. You shitty bastard you'd better have taken good care of Nami swan!" shouted Sanji to him.

"Nice to see you too, curly brow," Zoro grunted, seeing the cook drop to his hands and whirl his feet around.

"Party table kick course!" shouted Sanji, knocking a few fish men so Zoro could make his way to them. The three straw hats stood together, relieved to see each other.

"Sanji is Luffy on his way?' asked Nami. Zoro frowned and saw more fish men turning towards them, aiming their guns. Nami raised her staff but Sanji pushed her behind him and stood by Zoro, closing ranks to defend her.

"We need to wait for Franky," muttered Sanji. "He was behind me but…"

"Curly brow, Nami can fight too," Zoro growled at him, blocking the blasts of electricity with his swords.

Sanji kicked aside the bolts with pressurized blows of air generated from his feet. "Don't even start with me, Marimo. You'd better not have laid a finger on…"

"Shut up you two! Less talking more fighting!" Nami yelled at them. Glancing at one another both men nodded and Sanji said, "You do that whirlwind thing and I'll set it on fire…"

"Whirlwind thing? That's a real technical term, and you say I've got shit for brains?" Zoro jibed

"Shut up. You're the one with shit for brains! " grumbled Sanji. "We fight our way here, and meet up with Franky…"  
Zoro nodded and then saw Nami generating clouds of rain. The fish men fired towards them, and Zoro spun around, snarling, "Tatsumaki!"

Sanji shot up into the air, whirling around in a spiral of fire that blazed on his way down. It burned brighter from the force of Zoro's wind, clearing the fish men for yards around them. Nami's eyes widened seeing the spiral helix of destruction the two men created. When they argued it was oil and water, but when they were in synergy, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. Not far away through the flames, she heard someone shout, "STRONG RIGHT!"

"Franky!" she gasped. Sanji landed next to Nami taking her hand. "Let's go to him…"

"Wait a minute!" she yelped, but she was scooped up in the cook's arms before she could protest and Zoro ran after them.

"You piece of shit pervy cook!" he snapped.

"Shut it, moss for brains!" Sanji called out, earning him a big slap in the face that almost made him drop her once they met Franky with the waver. Unfortunately, the four straw hats had no idea what would meet them when they would try to rendezvous with Chopper, and find Robin missing.


	26. FairyTale

Prompt: Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. The anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

Dark lashed eyes fluttered open to darkness, illuminated by phosphorescent yellows and greens. The sort caused by bioluminescence. Just how long the archeologist was out she wasn't sure. Judging from the saline smell of the air, and the lack of moisture on her clothes she guessed it wasn't too long. Her neck was fastened in a collar while both hands were locked to either side of her head. The draining feeling she sensed confirmed her fears: sea stone cuffs.

"It's you, Marlin the spike?" Robin called out, keeping her voice calm. Putting on a mask was something she had too much experience doing.

"How nice you remember me, archeologist. Or should I say child of the devil..." Murmured the voice she hadn't heard for years. Stepping into the greenish blue light she saw the yellow and purple shirt, a pinstripe suit, and broad brimmed hat under a long dark blue duster coat. He wore no shoes but modified sandals.

Gold eyes gleamed with the satisfaction of a cobra having caught its prey. The long flaps of skin on either side of his head gave him the appearance of a sea devil. But she saw a few scars and the tatoo on his hand.

"You've aged well," she commented. From what she could see the chamber had a curved ceiling which suggested she was in a cavern, underwater and dug into the coral.

"For an inferior ugly human you would pass as attractive," he sneered, touching her face with a slightly warm hand. "I see you kept his sunglasses."

"Those are ones I bought with my own money," she explained, sniffing the thick sea air that burned her nostrils. Her ears popped from the change in air pressure.

"Could it be you wear them like a trophy? For what you did?" He asked, before he smacked her hard in the face.

Robin bore up against it. Slaps were nothing though it stung. "No. As penance. As a reminder that power can corrupt when not tempered with control."

"Are you mocking me?" He hissed, pulling down his gold sunglasses.

"No." Robin replied, looking him in the eyes. "I am no longer with Baroque works. I am a straw hat pirate."

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm sure you've done your perverted favors like Arlong's wench did. How many men did you blow to get here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Robin said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Marlin shook his head. "Everything is a joke to you. But you do realize this is all for your benefit..."

"I apologize for killing your brother. I was only trying to..."

Disgust came over the fishman's face. "Paralyze him? Oh, and that's supposed to bring him back? Excuse me if I'm not magnanimous, but he and I were close, till you rubbed him out!"

"I am truly sorry," she repeated again, closing her eyes. Her wrap skirt fluttered in the cold breeze of the fishman made caverns, something she remembered from those ten years ago. Both her ankles were chained, and her whole body was fastened to a frame she realized could be rotated and swung to a level surface like a table.

"Well that's a meager start, but as killing you is meaningless, I can take away the one thing fate gave you, your crew. One by one I'll pick them off," he threatened.

"How unoriginal," she began.

"But fun," he laughed, gurgling. "And the marines don't care if you're dead or alive."

"My own ransome is worth enough. Let the others go..." She began.

"Oh no, you see I know about Straw Hat. He doesn't give up. No matter what you say. And that means I'll have to take him on..."

"You'll die," she warned.

"I have become stronger. Ten years is long enough to develop hatred. And hatred breeds a poison worse than you can imagine. Comparable to Magellan's I'd say..." He laughed.

"Please..." She trailed off.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show. You've a morbid sense of humor like mine... Let's watch the straw hats come to save their precious friends," he snickered. "And that robotic freak. He's special to you isnt he?"

Robin didn't take the bait. "Even if I was, that means nothing..."

Grinning, Marlin grabbed at her soft hair, feeling it and petting it. "Well then, I'll have to make his demise twice as horrible. But they'll have a good fight. The straw hat will die saving his friends,"

"You do that, and Red Haired Shanks will gut you and have your liver for breakfast, as will many others. Can you afford to risk it?" Robin asked, smiling with more confidence.

"I'll take my chances, with Big Mom, and my other powerful friends," he sneered. Two fishmen brought in a large clam, and opened it. The flat mother of pearl inside gleamed and flickered with energy, till she saw a picture displayed on its inner shell just like a tele snail.

Other clams were opened, showing her other views from around the island. The images crackled in a limited blue and green color scheme. With glee, Marlin swept out his arm. "Welcome to the show of a lifetime. I'm sure that many will pay for tone dials of this!"

"You must be mad," she sighed, bowing her head. He forced her chin up and yanked on her hair. She was forced to open her eyes. Reflected in his sunglasses were the images of her friends arriving on the island, and finding Chopper. Luffy's rage was apparent as he looked through the screen as if he knew someone was watching.

"Don't worry. The name of Monkey D. Luffy will be remembered along the other pirates,as a worthy adversary, since history is important," he rambled squeezing her cheeks. She surpressed a gasp as he bit into her ear, and blood dripped down to the floor.

"Luffy will absolutely not forgive you," she warned. "His anger and love for us makes him like a god..." Robin said in a low threatening tone. She watched Usopp hunched over the reindeer doctor, using his first aid kit to help revive him. Good. At least Chopper was ok.

"Hey! Whoever you are! Watch out! I'm coming to blow you away!" Luffy shouted, shaking his fist. "I'll make you pay for taking my archeologist! I'm gonna kick your ass so far they'll not find it on the other side of the New World !"

For a split second she could swear she saw Marlin flinch. Luffy's dark eyed stare seemed to gleam into her soul like a beacon of hope. "Luffy, come and get me please..." She whispered.

Much as a distressed damsel in a fairytale, the brave knight who would be king was coming with his trusted band of retainers to rescue her. Unfortunately this tale could end up as gruesome as the original versions unsanitized by revisionist history. She chuckled sadly at the notion that technically when Franky donned the Shogun suit he was encased in shining armor.


	27. Introduction

Prompt: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, it was created by Eichiro Oda, and is licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

Word count: 604

* * *

"'Oh no! Chopper!" Cried Usopp the minute their boat pulled up to the Mini Merry. Luffy was the first to leap out and land on the deck of the other craft.

"Chopper! Speak to me!" Luffy yelped, shaking his friend. Usopp tethered their boat to the Mini. Merry, then nudged Luffy aside.

"Luffy move back," Usopp sighed, urging him to scoot over. "Get a towel and a blanket!"

Glad to have something to do, the captain reached under and dug out blankets and towels. He started to rub Chopper dry from the sea water, and wrap him up while Usopp grabbed the smelling salts.

"C'mon little buddy, wake up!" Usopp whimpered, looking down at his friend who he saw like a little brother. Blinking, he slowly looked up at the concerned faces of his two best friends.

"Robin! She's been kidnapped!" Chopper screamed.

"Oh no who took her?" Cried Luffy, distress coming over his face.

"Those fish men, and they wanted to take her to see Marlin the Spike. This was all a trap! And I wasn't strong enough to stop them!" Chopper sobbed as tears welled in his big black eyes. His teeth chattered miserably.

"Chopper it's gonna be ok! Captain Usopp will rescue her singlehanded!" Promised the sniper.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted to the air, forming a fist. "Whoever you are! Listen!"

Usopp hugged Chopper to his body to warm him up and comfort him. Shivering, the reindeer doctor buried his face in the sniper's tanned chest. His sharp eyes spotted a hint of a sand bar just breaking the surface, where sat a sea snail peering up with its two eyes trained on them.

"You saw the camera snail?" He whispered.

"Uh huh!" Luffy confirmed before he walked away from Usopp, glaring at the snail.

"Hey! Whoever you are! Watch out! I'm coming to blow you away!" Luffy shouted, shaking his fist. "I'll make you pay for taking my archeologist! I'm gonna kick your ass so far they'll not find it on the other side of the New World !"

For a minute the snail blinked. Then another snail surfaced, fixing Luffy in his stare. His features took on a strange look. Clearing his throat the snail snickered. "Brave threats, Straw Hat!"

"It's Captain Monkey D. Luffy to you, jerk! I'm gonna be king of the pirates so you'd better let Robin go!" Luffy shouted back.

"I am Marlin the Spike, younger brother of Ray the Skate," answered the transponder snail.

"And I'm captain Usopp!" The sniper shouted, shaking his fist. "I've got 8000 men under my control!"

For a moment the snail blinked, taking on a blank look. Usopp glared defiantly into the snail, mimicking Luffy's stance. Then it busted out laughing. "Oh gimmie a break! A scrawny little man like you a threat?"

"Don't you make fun of my buddy Usopp!" Luffy shouted glaring at the snail. "Apologize, and let Robin go now!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, she's my guest, and we are catching up on old times. If you are brave enough, come find us. Join your friends on my island and see if you can make it off alive," taunted Marlin.

"Bring it on!" Luffy shouted back, but Usopp grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Luffy, don't encourage him!" The sniper grumbled, knocking his knees together.

"We can take this jerk!" Luffy shot back, while he cracked his knuckles.

"That's not the point!" Usopp protested, tugging on his own dark hair.

Laughing the snail conveyed the amused face of their adversary. "Then walk along the sand bars or guide your boats in. Mind you don't fall into the water!"


	28. Through the Fire

Prompt: Through the Fire

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece. I make no money writing this story.

* * *

"Sanji you can put me down now," Nami murmured as she squirmed. So far the cook ran after the swordsman in the direction of the cyborg pulling up the waver.

"But you have been through a horrible ordeal," Sanji protested. "Just take the vial from my pocket and drink it..."

"Drink it," Zoro muttered. Slipping her hand into Sanji's breast pocket she extracted a vial with a pink top and labelled in Chopper's handwriting. Nami took half the contents, and capped it again before tossing it to Zoro. Without question the swordsman opened it.

"Don't you dare! That's as good as a kiss!" Sanji whined but his head jarred to the side from Nami's slap. Zoro used the distraction to drain the rest of the vial.

"Little sis!" Shouted the cyborg, pulling up on the beach. "Swordsman!"

"Franky," Zoro nodded. Still holding Nami, Sanji sniffled a bit but was consoled that he was able to carry his Nami Swan. Both men raced towards the shipwright.

"Straw Hat's on his way. And we've got big problems," Franky confessed, parking the waver.

"You mean like a whole base of fishmen blocking us off?" Nami asked. "Sanji, put me down!"

"No, carry her. Yore the only one if us who can fight without his hands, and she has no clima tact," Zoro said seriously.

"Excuse the Hell me?" She snarled.

"We need your mind, your most powerful weapon," said Sanji. "Now, do you know of a way we can retreat and regroup?"

While Nami couldn't argue with that, she did shoot the swordsman a glare that they would have words later. She pointed towards the bay. "Tides going out. We can run on the reef."

"Good going. Now let's get into formation and kick ass," said Zoro.

"We've got company," Franky called out. Four machines surfaced, dribbling water down them. Nami and the others looked on in horror at the tripods made of gleaming metal with fish men behind the controls.

"Shitty bastards," Sanji snarled.

"Leave those to Franky, I'll take the other. Curly brow, you get Nami out and we'll catch up!" Zoro ordered.

"Strong right!" Shouted Franky, whirling his fist attached to a chain at the same time Zoro slashed forwards.

"ONI giri!" Zoro snarled. Through the path they cut, the cook raced out carrying the navigator.

"Sanji kun can you do that thing with your leg with the fire?" Nami asked, batting her lashes.

"For you, anything my Nami swan," he swooned. "Hold on."

Gritting her teeth, Nami held onto him as he spun around rapidly on one leg. Air superheated around his opposite foot that soon glowed molten hot. Franky struck a pose and fired off his flame thrower. A huge shape dropped from the heavens, into which the cyborg leapt. Sunlight gleamed off the huge hulking figure of his exosuit.

"Franky Shogun!" Called out the exoframe. It drew its sword, clashing with one of the tripods. Zoro found himself hemmed in by a squad of fishmen who aimed their lightening guns at him.

"Kill them all!" Shouted the leader. Guns fired, but Zoro deflected the bolts. He glowed green, red, and black with the concentration of his haki.

"Kyukotira... Asura..." He rumbled. Three heads and six blades materialized in front of the astonished squad. For a split second they were transfixed in terror. In all directions the blades sliced out, hacking their guns to pieces.

"Diable jamble..." Sanji hissed, lifting his glowing foot. "Hold onto me tightly Nami swan..."

"Perfect," Nami grinned. Her mind seemed to be flickering. She held onto the two pieces of her clima tact, assembling them just before he shot up. His hands held her body close so she could assemble the necessary conditions. All she needed was Sanji's heat to make it work.

He noticed the clouds forming around him, and grinned. That's what he counted on, having seen she only had two pieces. "Thunderbolt..." She began, collecting the charge in the height of Sanji's leap.

"Lance tempo!" She shrilled, aiming at one of the tripods. Howling like a meteor Sanji crashed down on top of the second the second after her supercharged lighting bolt fired. Fried and crackled it sparked, and the other caught fire. Not far away Sanji leapt and landed on a sandbar.

"Franky radical beam!" Called out Franky shogun, discharging his laser. It ripped into the first tripod but the second managed to dodge. His huge sword clashed into its attacking claw.

Meanwhile Nami glanced back at Zoro in worry. Sanji murmured, "could you get out my cigarettes my dear?"

Still transfixed by Zoro, she shoved her bar between her knees. Into his coat she reached for the lighter and pack of cigarettes. Sanji obediently opened his mouth for her to stick one in so she could flick the silver lighter. He inhaled deeply of the smoke so she put the items back.

"Zoro can't handle all of them alone. Put me down and I'll..."

"Not till you are safe," Sanji muttered quietly.

"Please Sanji... He cant..."

"Hold onto me," Sanji murmured softly. "I'll heat the air and you generate a tornado tempest over the other tripods."

Twking her clima tact in hand she twisted the rods together. Sanji noticed that her other rod splinted Zoro's wrist. Her tears unshed gleamed. Breathing deeply, Sanji thought back to the two years on Kamembakka kingdom.

"Hell memories!" He shouted head tossed back. Nami felt the heat of the flames, but he controlled the air surrounding her so she wasn't burned. She hurled the bars forwards and they spun wildly towards the remaining tripod set afire aiming at Zoro as he fought the fishmen. Franky had his hands full with the other two, and the one that shorted out was frozen still.

Wildly whirling, the tripod spun back and fired its gun randomly. zoro dodged the bolts. Sanji sit walked up, running so Nami could catch her clima tact. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sticking up out of the main hill from a door that opened. The whole section of hillside slid back allowing a glittering metal framework to rise out.

"Look out! That's a class 10 marine lightening gun!" the cyborg warned.

"Marimo get out of the water!" Sanji warned.

"Zoro! Move!" Nami screamed.

"Get the fuck out of here! Franky, cover me!" Zoro shouted. "Save Nami! Get her out of here And protect her, shit cook!"

"What? Zoro! What are you doing?" Nami gasped as she saw Zoro running to the beach. Franky fired at the other tripods, and Sanji bolted into thin air.

"Marimo don't!" Sanji implored, watching the circuits charge. Blue lines of energy surged, and the air smelled of ozone.

Zoro swung his swords over one shoulder, gathering his haki. "108 caliber pheonix!"

Franky shogun wrestled with and blocked he tripods that remained standing. Fishmen on the beach scattered to the Safety of the trees. Blinding blue electricity sparked the gap and discharged. Nami saw the streak headed towards where Zoro was standing. Both she and Sanji hollared in horror.

"Zoro!"

"Marimo!"


	29. Light

Prompt: Light

diaclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Shonen Jump owns the anime and manga. I make no money for the writing of this fanfic.

* * *

Every scene in livid detail minus full colors could be shown on those various ws teens projected on the life of the open clams. From her rack Robin watched her friends attempt at escape, and their battle with the tripods. Even in difficulty they were still coming together to defy the odds.

In a comfortable sofa brought in and set next to the rack sat Marlin. A few camera crew were recording the events from he various cameras. One of the remote ones as trained on a boat headed to the island. Robin saw that but her attention came to the men muttering in their language. As more lights flickered on she saw the room she was in was much larger in scope.

In front of the sofa sat a coffee table with at least five transponder snails on top. Each was numbered differently suggesting the extent of his organization.

Overseeing it all like a director on his sofa, Marlin spoke orders into a transponder snail. Robin called out, "how much money did you spend rigging this up?"

"A small fortune. The cameras were in place for years. We are currently under the main island with a good view..." Marlin bragged, and picked up another snail. "Get ready to charge the lightning gun..."

Robins gaze turned to a smaller screen that showed the main hills. A hatch was opening slowly, hewn in the rock. The glittering frame rising out with the massive telescope shaped barrel was something she had seen in an old magazine.

"That lightening gun..." she whispered. "You used it on the sunny didn't you?"

in his hand Marlin swirled a glass of wine before he took a sip. "Indeed. It has quite a range. And it can beam that energy via a few way stations to a long distance. There are a few others on other bases on the area."

"Plot exposition, can be very risky," Robin warned. It was her method of whistling in the dark.

Turning toward her he chuckled and tapped his head. "I see you noticed the tripods. Those are my design. I suppose you're surprised I have some brains I this head?"

"You'd be surprised," she commented, watching the movements of the Franky Shogun robot exoframe. It seemed evenly matched with the tripods. Each was armed with pincer claws and a lightning gun. She noticed the small tanks of electric eels that were swimming in the tier just below the bubble shaped cockpits.

Zoro's deadly green whirlwind scattered fish men like paper, while Sanji carried Nami in a combined move. So far they were holding their own, but had just noticed the lightning gun. Silently she willed them to see it. Please let them see that it was charging up. Her lips moved in a prayer she hoped would reach them.

"Fire," muttered Marlin into the silver blue snail. It was smaller than the others.

"No... You cant..." Robin cried out.

"Too late," cackled Marlin, picking up his wineglass.

From the pint of view at the top of the hill she saw the huge electric eels generating their charge in a large tank under the hilltop. They were quite large, almost king bull in magnitude. Wires ran bring their heads to the bottom of the framework.

"Franky! Zoro! Look out!" She heard Nami and Sanji's voices chorus. He had snails all over the place. So close and yet so far. Zoro's charge to Sanji, the cook running away with her and the brave stance of the swordsman staring down the beam.

Forcing herself to watch the discharge she strained against the cuffs. Zoro had to make it through. Franky was moving to block the gun wasn't he? Such a charge was too much for even the swordsman to counter. Where was Luffy? Her eyes widened to see the bluish-white beam arc like a tree branch and contact the place.

Zoro was in the beach, but even that couldn't save him? She heard the cries of concern at the lightning gun crew. The blinding radiance cleared to a smoking charred pyrolized place in the sand. She saw pieces of green cloth fluttering, and one sword laying on the beach. It was Shuusui.

Her heart stopped. It couldn't be could it? He had to have dodged. Marlin grinned and sipped his wine. "Poor fool. Was vaporized."

"No..." Robin whispered, echoing the words spoken by the cook and navigator standing on the sand bar.

"No, no, no!" Nami screamed.

"Fucking stupid Marimo..." stammered Sanji, gripping Nami more tightly to him.

"Monsters!" Franky sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Nami squirmed in Sanji's grip, clawing at him to let her go. Sanji whispered, "I wont let it be like this. He can't..."

Swallowing back her rage, Nami said calmly, "Sanji, put me down."

"No. I made a promise..." Sanji whispered, face hidden by his hair as he tilted his head.

"Sanji! Damn it Sanji!" She screamed.

"Franky, can you blow that thing up?" Sanji shouted at the cyborg. "Before it charges?"

"With pleasure, cook," Franky answered with a grin. Swiveling the shogun exoframe he strode towards the shore. His sword sliced down the remaining tripods like butter as he spun his torso around.

"Sanji... We can't leave him... We cannot..." Began Nami, shaking as her hair covered her face.

"I made a promise..." Sanji whispered. "I won't break it."

Franky trashed the second tripod, and moved towards the lightning gun. Sanji held onto Nami despite her screaming and yelling. Robin saw him whisper something before Nami went limp in his arms. She could see the girl she called a sister bury her face on the cooks shoulder.

"You unspeakable..." Robin whispered, head tipped over.

Marlin frowned, pouring another glass. "Oh dear I think that was a bit too premature. Shall I put him out of his misery?'

Robin watched Nami moving her head. She was speaking to Sanji, while up the hill the lightening gun charged up for a second blast. Franky moved to try and block the beam but Nami held up her clima tact. Sanji began to heat up the air around them. Lightening crackled around Nami, forming dark thunderclouds. She glared defiantly at the lightning gun aimed directly at them, and opened her mouth.

Ozone filled the air with its stench. Bright blue light surged at them, but she felt something wrap around her and drag her away. "No! No! No!" She screamed.

Franky Shogun brought its sword down at the blast. All the world lit afire with the unbridled fury of its power. The very waters foamed on the beach the instant the blinding light died down. Fishmen cheered seeing this spectacle, but for one woman watching on a screen she felt her heart freeze over.

"How do you like that?" Snickered Marlin.

Robin squeezed her eyelids shut, trying to keep her chin from wobbling but she couldnt. Like she had so many years ago she cried silently. Her mouth moved but she uttered no sounds. Just the harsh laughter of the leader echoed in the hollow chamber.

"I hope you crumble to dust," she whispered. "You..."

"Now you know what I felt that day. What I still feel," Marlin replied, rising from the sofa. He set down his wine glass and strode over, eyes gleaming with unholy light. The light of vengeance fulfilled. Through the locks of her hair Robin glared at him.

"This was unnecessary," she began.

His hand grabbed the back of her hair, yanking down on it to lift her chin. "Oh, but I beg to differ."

Light as brilliant as the sun had scorched away the one thing she had. Freedom and her friends. Now she knew why Franky said what he did. All she could feel was the cold icy emptiness inside her soul.

Fire sparked through the smoke and she heard something. "Robin! I'm coming for you!" Called out Franky's voice magnified through the speaker system.

"That's right! Were coming!" Luffy's voice also rang out.

"Switch to camera five!" Stammered Marlin, snapping his head up. He gasped to see the scorched robot wading towards them in the water. Behind hm were two boats, one driven by the blonde chef, and the other by some unseen crew member.

"Franky... Luffy..." She whispered. Crouched in the back of one of the boats was the reindeer doctor checking over the fallen figure of the swordsman. Luffy stood up in the back of the boat pointing with his hand. Usoppmraised his slingshot and fired a series of pop greens.

"Thunderbolt lance tempo!" Nami shrilled, aiming at the lightning gun rig.

"Bring it down! Bring it down!" Hollared Marlin into his transbonder snail. The whole straw hat crew was coming at him, attacking.

For the first time in a few hours Robin started to laugh through her tears.


	30. Breathe Again

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Shonen Jump owns the anime and manga.

Prompt: Breathe Again

* * *

Cold and stiff were the first sensations he felt. He heard the shouts and splashes all around him, along with the high pitched tones of the reindeer doctor. Good, the crew was mostly reunited. He could hear everyone and sense everyone except Brook. Especially her lively energy, but like all the others it was tinted with the taste for blood. Shit cook had kept his promise and kept Nami safe.

He was remotely aware that someone had placed their mouth on his at one point, and he felt compressions, and the smell of tangerines. Soft hair brushed his bare neck and cheek. Shortly after that he smelled spices, and realized that the cook was also near. Her taste was fresh on his lips, inducting she had breathed life back into him.

He dared to open his eyes and blink up into Chopper's face. One of his hands was in a proper cast, which he wasn't sure how Chopper had come up with the material but he had. He no longer saw Nami's clima tact splinting his hand, but he saw his swords resting alongside of him. He must be laying down in one of the boats, because he saw Nami in the craft with him, and Sanji driving.

"He's coming round, Nami san!" Chopper announced.

Sponging Zoro's forehead off Nami murmured."Good. If he hadn't I'd drag his soul up out of the underworld,"

"Some burns for the electricity, but he managed to protect himself from the lightening gun..." Chopper murmured. "I see minimal damage from electricity. It's all from a shockwave that knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying. If Usopp hadn't spotted him just below the surface..."

"How?" She asked, moving close to where Zoro was from the sound of her voice. Glancing over out of the corner of his eye he saw long legs and two rounded objects covered in bikini cloth. He smelled ozone, realizing Nami stood over him with that clima tact of hers.

"The same way Luffy does, using Haki," Zoro managed to get out as he forced himself to sit up.

"You bastard! How dare you scare us like that!" Nami snapped at him, smacking him lightly on the back of his head.

"Shitty Marimo! You made Nami san upset! I'd kick your ass if you weren't down!" Sanji's voice came to him.

"Shut up curly brow," he managed to rasp out. Two strong and slender arms wrapped around him and he smelled tangerines. He managed to wrap his good arm around Nami. Let the chef see!

"You scared us!" Chopper scolded him."Luffy's gone ahead to kick ass... Do you feel any numbness of tingling?"

"Nothing," Zoro grunted. "Just pissed at that bastard. I can still fight."

"But Both of you received the anti poison treatment. I think you should hang back..." Chopper began.

"No..." Zoro muttered. "I cant when one of our crew is in that madman's hands!"

"I was afraid you'd say that. So stay near me and Nami..." Said Chopper.

"I'll keep an eye on Marimo," said Sanji,pulling the craft onto the beach. He tensed as Nami helped Zoro up and Chopper shifted to sumo point and leapt out watching to the swordsman and navigator.

Franky had torn a tree out by the roots and had hurled it into the blast of the gun to make thrm waste the charge. He was now drawing its fire while Usopp fired his pop greens at other tripods that had emerged from the forest.

"You'll need this," said Nami, handing him Shuusui.

"Right," Zoro smirked, putting Wado in his mouth and drawing the black sword. Nami took his bandanna and tied it around his head for him. All four of them ran up the beach after Luffy and Usopp, seeking Franky in shogun armor was heading to the lightening gun.

"Let me at it!" Luffy shouted as it charged up. "I'm made of rubber!"

"Let him, and I'll counter it" Nami called. Luffy caught hold of a tree and rocketed himself up towards it. "We need to destroy it!

"Nami swan..." Said Sanji. More fishmen came rushing towards them. Whirling around he started to kick them aside while Chopper opened up a path on the right. Zoro got down and muttered, "on my back Nami..."

She blinked, and did so as Zoro boosted her up on his shoulders snd moved forwards, so she could gather the electricity. Clouds thundered around her and she watched Luffy land on the huge framework. Surging haki around him, Luffy started to smash at the casing. Other fishmen ran out onto the hilltop to fire at him and defend the huge gun.

Sparks flew around him but he was immune, busting at circuits and wires. He heard cursing and laughed, "that wont work on me! Gum gum grizzly magnum!"

His hands inflated, and shot forward forming two large balls coated with armament haki. Landing down from the frame, he slammed his hands forward, crashing into the gun and knocking the frame to pieces. Blasts from Usopp's firebird stars scattered the fishmen in fear.

"It's firing!" Luffy muttered, seeing the thing sparking. He also noticed sparks of lightening flashing from the beach, from angry thunderclouds. He narrowed his eyes at the blinding blast sizzling out, yet it surged harmlessly over the ocean. More clouds amazed around the beach where he sensed Nami and Zoro.

"Go on! Blow it up Nami!" He shouted from the hilltop.

Sitting on Zoro's shoulders the navigator directed the clouds to build up steadily more charge punching between clouds. Her eyes gleamed eagerly once she called out, "thunderbolt lance tempo!"

From the heart of the gathered clouds Luffy saw a blinding blue flash. In much the same way the lightening gun did, the clouds released a long tree limb of electricity towards him. Smashing into the gun, it rolled smaller branches down the beams of the casing. Like water the electricity moved through all the circuits. The only difference was it was an opposite charge.

Zoro grinned up at the navigator proudly once the lightening gun dispersed into oblivion. Nami had marshaled the natural forces of wind and water, casting a potent spell. She has allowed him to breath again as well as bought the Straw hats precious minutes


	31. I Cant

Prompt: I Can't

disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Disbelief filled Marlin's face as he watched his electric gun sent to oblivion. Halfway through the act of ordering more attacks he shouted, "no, no, no!"

"What did I tell you?" Robin asked, smiling in detached but real amusement. Inside she cheered yet couldn't shake the feeling he was holding back.

"They just destroyed Marine property," Marlin muttered, eyes switching to a dangerous red.

"Which you stole..." She completed.

"Which they wouldn't care if it was used to capture the straw hats!" Marlin countered.

Robin held the peels of laughter that threatened to spill out. For a minute he looked like a kid whose nasty little prank backfired. After the next minute he looked pissed. "So that's how they want to play."

He picked up a small black snail. "Get plan d ready..."

"At once boss," came the answer.

"That may have been a lightening gun, but it isn't the biggest weapon in my arsenal. Not that I would waste it here..." Marlin murmured. "So he thinks brute force is the way to fight, we shall see."

Despite being captive Robin couldn't resist rattling his cage. He could have other weak points she could somehow use against him. "Though you have to admit he didn't use brute force."

Raising the other snail to his lips Marlin glanced sidelong at her, "He did, but your friends didn't. But that doesn't matter. There are other ways to deal with your crew. And they are giving a good show."

"Your resources will dwindle even more at this rate. As I recall you were not high up in your organization..." She began.

"Times change. Times change. It's interesting to see the lengths a man will go to for revenge, isn't it?" Smirked Marlin before he spooks into the new snail."All right boys, change your targets..."

* * *

Once he had smashed the rest of the frame, Luffy turned to the ten fishmen firing something new at him. He winced at the chemicals they sprayed over him, but he still wore a breathing mask. Raring back his hands he slammed them forwards into the line. "Gum gum bazooka..."

Others crept along behind him. He heard the shouts coming from them as a dark shape from overhand crashed down, with long shafts of light. "Spectra!"

"Nice one Sanji!" Luffy called out. He swung his arms out and pelted the squad down the hill with a flurry of fists. Sanji gasped, feeling something g cackling through the ground. He leapt upwards feeling the numbing pinch of electricity but the captain was unaffected.

"Shitty bastards electrified the ground!" He cussed resorting to air waking. Luffy saw the doors trying to slide back on the mountainside.

"Oh no you don't!" Snapped Luffy. Shogun Franky caught up, his metal frame insulating him from the shock. With both hands he grabbed the sliding and blocked them open.

"Luffy, tear those wires out and you and Cook can get inside!" Franky suggested. Nodding, Luffy followed his line of site to a spaghetti tangle of multicolored wires.

"These red and green cables?" Luffy asked, leaping down inside the chamber where the superstructure of the gun was.

"Right there!" Shouted Sanji, pointing with one hand. Luffy grabbed bundles of wires in his hands and tore them apart. To Sanji's relief the charge left the ground so he could drop down inside next to Luffy.

"Wait for me," Franky called out, hydraulics wheezing to counter the hatch from closing in the hillside. "Usopp and chopper and little sis and sword guy are staying behind to cover us..."

"I'll just bust it..." Luffy began, drawing back his fist.

"No wait, there's a better way!" Franky cautioned.

Sanji spotted the mechanism for the hatch, and glared at it. Moving forwards he flicked a few controls on the panel off. "There, now let's go get Robin for these shifty bastards."

"Why didn't you let me bust it?" Luffy half whined. Getting out of Shogun Franky, the shipwright leapt down next to them.

"You need to save your strength..." Cautioned Sanji, lighting a cigarette. Franky moved along till he found a service hatch, and deployed a blowtorch to start cutting it.

"Yeah but..." protested the Straw Hat captain.

"We didn't bring lots of supplies. We have to do this quickly..." Sanji hissed, glaring at him. In his pocket rang a snail. Pulling out the baby transponder snail Sanji answered it.

"This is Nami, Sanji kun. Have you made it in?"

Hearts appeared in the cooks eyes. "Nami swan! Yes we have darling. You and moss head ok with Usopp and Chopper?"

"The fish men are withdrawing. I don't like it..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh? Anywhere there going?" Sanji asked, watching Franky gt the hatch open. He motioned for Luffy and The cook to follow.

"Back into the bay..." Nami answered. He heard the sound of the ocean, and Usopp's muffled exclamation.

"This way boys," Franky called to them, turning on a flashlight on his shoulder. He pulled out a map Robin had drawn of the base from her memories before she was captured.

Luffy followed with Sanji still on the transponder snail, creeping up on two guards. Both he and Franky swung their fists around, grin ing at each other. "Gum gum pistol..."

"Strong right!" Franky confused. A metal fist and a rubber one smashed into either guard without them being able to react.

"Nami swan?" Sanji muttered worriedly. He tensed hearing Zoro's muffled explanation, along with the sniper and reindeer doctors screams.

Luffy turned to him, seeing the look on Sanji's face. "What's wrong?"

Sanji waved his hand for silence. "Shh... Something's wrong by the beach..."

"Sanji! They're shooting fire bombs at our boats!" Cried the snail taking on Nami's features.

"Ehhh?" Luffy tensed. "Oh no our food!"

"Nami swan! Nami swan!" Sanji called out.

"Zoro, Usopp, look out! Get them on the beach!" Came Nami's anguished cry. Franky, Sanji, and Luffy gasped in horror hearing a huge explosion.

"Nami swaaannnn!" Sanji yelped, dropping to his knees.

"Shhh!" Luffy hissed, grabbing the snail from him. "Nami are you there?"

"Luffy... They. They... Blew up the boats..." Came the navigator's anguished voice, with fear clinging to it. Standing back up, the cook regained his composure. At least his Nami swan was alive.

"Nooo those assholes! My food!" Luffy howled.

Luffy felt his heart sink. The food, the supplies were in their boats. Franky cursed under his breath as did Sanji aloud. "Shitty fish! Now we cant get off the island!"

* * *

Robin tightened her lips into a thin line. He was devious, she'd give him that. "And you know hat will only buy you limited time..."

"True, but your crew will be stranded. And since your captain's appetite is legendary, we can wait and see if they can break past my other defenses. If your friends insist on a sledgehammer approach and try to dig or break through the rocks that will take time and energy... And you can't go forever without food or fuel," snickered Marlin.

"So you are operating on a siege mentality..." She muttered.

"This is a small island. Your friends trip to level it getting to you, they are on my turf. You devil fruit users need land to stand on. And your ship cannot approach. So if there is no way off the island and you destroy any building materials..." He snickered.

Marlin was devious, and thinking more clearly then she imagined. How much did he know about the straw hats?


	32. Gray

Prompt: Grey

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Oiece, not me. Shonen Jump licenses the anime and manga. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

The Sunny was fine, but their two craft were decimated. Zoro and Usopp looked over the damaged craft, after they hauled them onto the shore to the tree line. Smoking holes were punched in the bottom of either hull.

"No wonder they stopped attacking. They think they can bide their time," Zoro muttered, face darkening. Chopper sorted out the surviving supplies that he could salvage from the wreckage. Unfortunately a good deal of the food was damaged, but several bottles of water had survived.

"Cant you fix them Usopp?" Asked Chopper watching the first mate and the sniper check over the damage. Back and forth on the beach Nami walked, feeling uneasy as she held the baby transponder snail to her face.

"I can try," Usopp said, crouching near one if the boats, frowning. "But those guys could pick us off one by one..."

"At least they forgot the Sunny," said Zoro. "But till,these boats are fixed we are marooned here."

"Oh no!" Chopper yelped.

"Sanji... You heard that?" Nami asked holding out the snail so their voices could be transmitted.

"My poor boats! What have those bastards done?" The transponder snail cried, tears running down its face while it showed a facsimile of Franky's nose and teeth.

"It's ok! They can be fixed!" Usopp called over, pulling out a hammer and tools.

"I've got to get to them! These jerks are going to pay for this! I promise I'll fry them!" Franky's voice continued till they heard Sanji take over.

"You heard that Marimo..." Sighed the snail, taking on a curly eyebrow, complete with hair shading one eye and a goatee. Zoro strode over to where Nami stood, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Loud and clear. Best bet is for him to come back here and help Usopp," Zoro mused.

"Zoro and I can help search for Robin... I know another way in..." Nami suggested.

"Best bet is to split into smaller groups," Zoro mused. "Keep them guessing while we each..."

Next the snail's eyes grew round with a scar under one of them. "Franky, you and Sanji go back and help them. I'll go blow Marlin away..."

Quickly the snails face switched back to its curly brow and goatee. In Sanji's voice it commented, "I don't like this, captain. Those shitty fish men could be doing unspeakable this gas to Robin Chwan."

Their plan was a grey area right now, amorphous and changing. Each of them put in their suggestions but it came down to a vote. Zoro cleared his throat. "Nami knows this island. She and I can make our way in to help Luffy. Franky's needed here."

"But we've come so far..." Protested Sanji.

Again the snail took on Ffanky's nose, eyes and chin. "Captains right, besides I need to fix my poor babies! "

Even though he wanted to save Robin, they needed him more back at the beach, and hr was clearly distraught about his crafts. The other straw hats glanced from one to the other feeling torn. Each wished they were the one meting out punishment but each had their roles. Together Chopper and Usopp noticed how close Zoro stood next to Nami.

"I don't like it, splitting up even more. I want to stay with Luffy and help him rescue Robin Chwan," Sanji muttered through the snail. Thry could hear the flick of a lighter over the snail.

"What if Robin san needs treatment?" Chopper stammered.

"Then we need you here to treat her when we leave," Zoro called back. "So captain, what's it gonna be?"

For one last time the snail changed its appearance to their captain. "Let's do it."

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Nami said with a frown, before she handed the snail to Usopp. Placing supplies in a bag, the reindeer doctor handed them to Nami. She and Zoro sling the bags over their shoulders. Both crewmates had cream smeared over the skin welts.

"Be careful you guys," Usopp called to them.

"Don't forget to keep applying the cream to the sores on your skin," Chopper added, cupping his hooves around his muzzle.

Taking Zoro's hand Nami waved back to the sniper and doctor. "Well see you soon! Whoever has Robin first head back to the beach!"

"Gotcha," said Luffy's voice. "Let's go!"


	33. Smile

Prompt: Smile

Wc: 860

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. It is licensed and owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

Zoro tried to keep his face clear of the blush that crept up because of Nami holding his hand. She smiled sweetly at how cute this looked, enjoying teasing him. Perhaps it was what was keeping her going through the current crisis. So far only Chopper and Usopp had a clue about how close the swordsman and navigator had become. Yet something about the route made her shiver.

"You doing ok?" He asked in a low voice.

"Zoro, they're trying to starve us out," she murmured. They made their way under the shade of the trees, Zoro following Nami despite his protests.

"Maybe, but you and I survived here, and they don't know all of what we are capable of," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze. Thanks to the change of clothes brought to them Nami had changed into a miniskirt and short sleeved t shirt with sandals. Zoro wore a loose shirt hanging open to the elements and fresh pants with boots.

Still he had to be concerned with his hand in the cast. Though it hurt he suppressed and ignored the pain. Nami knew him well eniugh by now that he was holding back. He refused any pain medication for it. Underfoot the forest floor gave way to charred pieces of gravel and burned wood.

Carved into one of the trees was a mark that made her frown. Zoro watched her touch it with her hand for only a moment. "This way..." She muttered, leading him along a narrow trail circling the second hill. Zoro could tell from the incline they were going up steadily higher.

* * *

She could recall his jagged teeth turning up in a nasty grin, the feel of his breath on the back of her neck shortly after he spun her around. After she had barely escaped with her life in a small dingy and sailed back to several other ports she had a bad feeling.

"I'm afraid you can't count this as part of your haul..." He had snickered.

"Why not? You said and you promised you didn't care how I made the money..." She had protested. Yet Arlong seized her wrist and yanked her back against him.

His voice caused her blood to turn to ice. "This time I sent you to collect on his debt to me. But... I could let you have a third of this for a favor..."

"Like last time?" She questioned, turning to look at him.

Arlong had spun her around and yanked her body so his pelvis pushed into her belly. "Just like last time."

* * *

Of all the times to remember this! Damn Arlong!

Nami's fingernails dug I to the tree bark. Grabbing her knife she slashed through the mark. Zoro shook his head and waited for her to continue leading him on the path up the hill. He then asked, "you ok Nami?"

"Yeah," she said too quickly.

"Has it changed that much?" Zoro asked, steadying her once she stumbled over a tree root. She was more distracted by some memory then he thought.

"Since when?" She asked, half knowing the question and his reason for asking.

"Did Arlong ever bring you here?" He asked again. She shook her head no yet he saw the haunted look clouding her brown eyes.

"But one of my quests for money did," she explained. "You see how rich this guy is."

"So you stole money from him," Zoro reasoned.

"A whole lot of money. But Arlong said this amount didn't count because it was to collect on what Ray owed him. After that they were no longer business partners," she shuddered.

"How did he figure that?"Zoro asked. The navigator rolled her eyes.

"He offered that one third of it could go to my debt if I went to bed with him for a whole week. So.. I did," Nami admitted, closing her eyes. Anger clouded the swordsman's eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You did what you had to do," Zoro mumbled to her.

"It wasn't the first time," Nami said with a shrug.

His arm tightened around her. "Doesn't make me want you any less. You know I've had my share of situations."

"Yeah..." Nami trailed off, accepting the rare platonic hug.

"Explains more if why he wanted to jerk you around. You were his toy..."

"Yes," Nami admitted. Zoro kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Even better Luffy kicked his ass then," Zoro told her with that devilish grin. Just seeing his smile after she had confessed another dark piece of her past gave her enough reason to smile too.

"Luffy promised to make you smile, and that's one thing we all remember," Zoro reminded her. Around his waist she wrapped her arms, burying her face in his chest. Zoro felt her hot breath fanning his neck and bent down to capture her lips with his. Nami's tongue slid against his gently allowing the swordsman access to her mouth.

Zoro only broke the kiss to breathe and remind her they were on a mission. Nodding Nami accepted his arm stretched out to guide him along towards the top of the lower hill where he spotted a crack on the rock the shape of a rough door or hatch.


	34. Triangle

Prompt: Triangle

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

A fishman gurgled at the foot pressing down on his chest. Nearby two of his friends lay stunned from the blow of a gum gum bazooka delivered by the red jacketed straw hat captain rubbing his fist.

"Tell us where Robin is, or I'll let my captain have your shitty hide!" Sanji grumbled, glaring down at his captive.

"Studio under the power tank..." Stammered the fish man, gold eyes round and huge at the sight of the straw hat cracking his knuckles. Extracting his cigarettes Sanji stuck one in the corner of his lip. His face flickered for a second in the light of his silver lighter, giving the fishman a creepy look at his adversary.

"Oh while you're at it, do you have a map of this shitty joint?" Sanji asked.

* * *

Leading the way, Sanji followed the winding corridors down into the heart of the mountain. He was sure from the tangle of wires that they were close to the power source of the gun. Luffy pressed his nose up to the huge tank where six giant electric eels swam.

"Sanji! I'm hungry! Can we cook them and eat them?" Luffy asked.

"No way, idiot," grumbled Sanji, glaring at him.

"Aw c'mon " Luffy whined. "These things are powering this base right? So if I eat them he runs out if power..."

Sanji's eyes widened hearing this. His eyes fell over the huge wires coming from the glowing tank and he smirked a bit. "Shitty brilliant Luffy! But we wont do it by eating the eels, we'll just make it harder for him to locate us..."

"I'm hungry and those jerks blew up our food!" Luffy grumbled, sensing something behind them while Sanji started to mess with the wires.

"Now red to blue, and green to black... A snip here and there... And..." Sanji mumbled. The bright flashing red light that accompanied the klaxons lit up the now darkened room.

"Alert! Intruders in level 3!" Called out a voice through a snail perched on a shelf high in the upper corner of the chamber.

"We need a flashlight if you're gonna turn the lights out," Luffy said, whipping his foot around to trip up the guards rushing into the tank. He snatched the glow lamp and tossed one to Sanji.

"All right, let's get moving again..." Sanji agreed, slamming a kick into the next fishman to blunder into the room. He clutched the map in one hand and the flashlight in the other.

"How far to that studio?" Luffy asked, sandals slapping on the cold cave floor underfoot. He followed his cook down a flight of stairs. Green letters marked in glowing green still showed a number and a letter.

"Down two more floors..." Sanji muttered, kicking open a steel door. He frowned seeing a huge iron second of wall clang down I front of them, and behind. Still the klaxon blared with the bright red lights flashing.

"Forged iron plate," Sanji muttered, touching the chilled metal.

"This ones on me," Luffy reassured him, grasping his shoulder. "Stand back..."

Seeing he had enough room, Liffy stretched out his fist, gathering his haki. Sanji watched the fist shoot through the air, catching fire from the friction against air. "Gum gum red hawk!"

The door dented, but still stubbornly stood firm. Folding the map Sanji slipped it into his inner pocket of his jacket with his flashlight. "My turn..."

This time he panted, fists wt his sides. Stuffing down all the rage he felt for these men taking Robin. Endangering his beloved Nami swan and hurting Marimo. For refusing to fight properly like gentlemen. Laughter from two years psst echoed in his brain. Each scream and cry of the cross dressing transvestites chasing him relentlessly. "Hell... Memories!"

"That's so cool!" Luffy cried, stars gleaming in his eyes at the sight of a Sanji bursting into flames. His feet crisscrossed in a grill like pattern on the surface of the door.

Luffy again drew back his fist. Haki and air swirled around his body. "Gum gum rifle!

The poor door crashed down on the stone floor in front of both men. Smirking, they ran across it to the next set of stairs. Shouts of "moulton shot" and "gum gum gattling" echoed in the corridors blinking stroboscopic red.

Just ahead of them they smashed down the door that said, "studio 8 on it."

* * *

Dust flew up, causing them and others to cough. Lights flickered on the screens provided by several shells. Chained to a rack on the wall they saw Robin yanking at a pair of sea stone cuffs. Luffy spotted a crystal triangle in the ceiling gleaming blue and green, casting its light on the astonished fishman seated on his sofa. On the table in front of him sat a decanter of brandy, two glasses and five transponder snails.

"All right, let go of Robin or else I pound some table manners into you, you shitty jerk!" Sanji began.

"Straw Hat! Black Leg Sanji!" Exclaimed the fishman, tipping back his hat. Why didn't he look more frightened, Luffy wondered.

"Luffy, Sanji, be careful!" Robin called out, shaking her head.

"I said, let her go," Sanji repeated flicking cigarette ash on the floor. "What part of my words didn't you get, the let her or the go?"

"Since you crashed my party, I think it's only fair you get a surprise," Marlin smirked, glancing at the enraged cook and the puzzled captain walking across the floor to him.

"Sanji, wait a sec," Luffy said as he reached for the cook's shoulder.

Sanji shrugged him off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How can you just stand there when this shitty man's got her captive?"

"Yes, Straw hat. Come and rescue her," Marlin snickered. "Or are you a pansy?"

"Screw you! Concasse!" Sanji roared, flipping up into the air before Luffy could stop him.

"Sanji don't!" Luffy cried.

The cook's shoe smashed down on the floor, cracking it to smithereens. Robin, Marlin, and the screens blurred and crackled before melting away like ice cream under hot caramel. Sanji felt horror seep into him as the floor gave way and he plummeted into blackness.

"Sanji!" Cried Luffy, throwing an arm down to wrap around him. The other twined around a nearby piece of framework. Three shattered pieces of the triangle in the ceiling dropped into the gaping pit beneath them.


	35. Drink

Prompt: Drink

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. Shonen Jump licenses the anime and manga. I make no money writing this fanfiction.

* * *

Franky had made his way back down the hill wearing his shogun armor. Reluctantly he had left the search for Robin to Luffy and Sanji. While he didn't doubt they would succeed, he felt his own bit of guilt she had been captured in the first place.

All her life she, Luffy, Chopper and Franky faced immersion in the sea. For his part the sea was a friend as well as an occasional foe. Salty water battled any ship he had built to sail in it, leaving barnacles or corrosion on the hulls. He saw his fair share when he and his family dismantled ships back in Water 7.

Once he reached the beach he saw Chopper dragging a bundle of wood from the treeline to where two upturned hulls wat side by side. He could hear the thumps and curses from a hammer on wood, and spotted paper still attached to a drawing tablet fluttering in the wind. Climbing out of Franky shogun he dropped onto the beach and felt the sand under his bare feet again.

"Big brother Franky! You're back!" Chopper called out, in walk point.

"You've got a head start on me collecting all that wood, but now we have to see if its right for a super repair this week," Franky congratulated him. "You ok, sniper guy?"

"Franky! I'm glad you're not one of those fish men!" Usopp called out, popping his head up from behind one of the hulls.

"Oh my Neptune, those fish men are so dead!" Franky shouted, grabbing at handfuls of blue hair with his huge red hands at the sit of the boats. "My poor babies! Mini Merry, Underwater Shark 3! What did those horrible jerk wads do to you?"

Chopper blinked at Usopp looking between him and the crying shipwright surveying the damage done to the two craft.

"They um didn't wreck the waver..." Usopp quickly told him, pointing to something covered in a pile of leaves.

"Not much help now unless we all went one by one," Franky grumbled, trying to pick the best pieces of wood by tapping on them and scanning them.

"The tide's in..." Commented Chopper, nodding his head towards the now submerged sand bars.

"Little sis says that it wont be out again till tomorrow," Franky sighed. "But I'll have these craft fixed in no time..."

"But they could attack again!" Usopp whispered, glancing around. His knees knocked together.

"Great, cause you're just the man to keep a lookout!" Franky cheered, slugging him on the back so he pitched fotward in the sand.

"Usopp you ok?" Asked Chopper worriedly. The thumbs up from his friend told him it was all in good fun.

Despite their smiles both men went about their business seriously. Chopper moved around harvesting any planet he found useful for medicines while Usopp kept a look out and both fetched coconuts and fruit. Franky's repairs to the boats this time reversed damage caused by an adversary other than Mother Nature.

No, Franky wasn't ok. In fact he was struggling not to think of Robin locked away in some cavern being drooled over by a half crazy fish man. Of all the times for his machine to run low on cola.

"Franky... Here..." Chopper called out. The reindeer's shadow fell across the cyborg fitting pieces of wood to patch the holes perfectly in the Mini Merry's hull.

"Little bro?" Franky muttered glancing at the three bottles Chopper clutched in his hooves. Frosty with condensation the precious bottles of cola were just what he needed.

"We managed to save these and keep them cool for you. Usopp had them buried in the sand under that tree waiting for you when you came back..." Chopper explained, handing them to Franky. Sniffling a bit, and not quite sure why he was emotional over the simple act, Franky stuck them into his chest fridge.

"Thanks little brother," sniffled Franky, wiping at his eyes. "Those were the last bottles and you guys didn't drink them?"

"No, waters ok," Chopper reassured him. Grinning he wriggled back and forth at the compliments showered on him. "And don't you dare do something mean like thanking me you asshole!"


	36. Give Up

Prompt: Give Up

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece. The anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

"You... Really enjoyed that didn't you?" whispered Robin, shivering at the sounds of Sanji and Luffy's shouts. She could make out the wicked leer tossed her way from her captor sitting on his sofa like a throne.

After sipping some brandy he picked up one of the snails. "How's the bypasses going?"

"We should have main power restored soon. Unfortunately that blonde haired bugged screwed us over good .."

"That tank was just for our above ground facility. But you and I are quite safe, Miss All Sunday," Marlin crowed, pouring himself more brandy. She smelled the thicker sour scent of a cigar, lit not by a flame but an electric eel lighter in one hand.

"So they saw an illusion in studio 8..." Murmured Robin. "Developed no doubt by technology you stole or..."

"Legitimately purchased my dear," Marlin interrupted. One by one the screens flickered back on, and the main green lights grew stronger.

"Main power restored from the geothermal tap," called out one of his second in commands.

Gold eyes flickered back from Robin to the screens. "And the cameras?"

"Coming back online one after the other boss," spoke another fishman wearing a headset, hunched over the control panel and mixing board.

"Recording still?" Persisted Marlin, leaning forwards on his sofa.

"Still recording. The back up eels have gotten the power on the tone dials," reported the second fishman sitting next to the first.

"When will you give up this pointless game?" Asked Robin next, leveling her gaze at him.

"Pointless you say?" He snapped, tossing a gleaming object at her. A crystal brandy glass smashed next to her head, dousing her with alcohol.

Taking a deep breath Robin noted the maniacal light present in his eyes. Was he close to the edge of had she spoken a trigger word? "There is no need to get angry. Not when you hold all the cards."

Rising to his feet Marlin walked over to her with his other brandy glass in hand. "Oh now you're resorting to flattery. Sorry but it wont work. You shood know better than to resort to such a cheap tactic, Miss All Sunday..."

Robin fell silent. His cool fingers grabbed her jaw and forced it open while she tasted brandy on her tongue. She coughed and gagged as he forced her to drink it. "There's a good girl. Have a drink with me and celebrate. Let's see if we can split up your friends even more..."

"You are slightly less crazy then Spandam was," Robin panted, unable to wipe the drops of brandy off the corners of her lips.

"Don't compare me to a miserable human, my dear," Marlin snorted, draining the rest of his brandy.

"This brandy, it's Old Mom's blend isnt it?" She guessed, tasting the unique sour tang that would appeal to a fish man.

"Indeed. That's one of the other products my family makes, it's become very popular on Fishman island. To fishman it induces a pleasant buzz. But to humans it's a bit of a narcotic..."

"Something that I am familiar with," Robin admitted with a slight smile. "But isn't it foolish to give me something that could dull the terror you wish me to feel?"

"Not this particular brand. You'll feel fear much more intently. It's triple brewed.." He snickered.

Already Robin felt her heart pounding more rapidly in her chest as she saw the various shots of her friends. Luffy clung to a ledge with Sanji dangling from his other arm on one. The second camera showed Zoro and Nami running through a corridor which was slowly filling with water. The last camera trained on both Usopp and Chopper struggling to stop the newly repaired boats from being damaged as Franky bore down on the second wave of fishmen.

The usual calm that she had relied upon was leaking away seeing her friends unwilling to give up even an instant. Neither could she give up trying to keep her sanity as a guest of this madman.


	37. Mother Nature

Prompt: Mother Nature

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece not me. Shonen Jump licenses the manga and anime. I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

Something was starting to change from the hopeless scenes before her. Robin jerked her head up, trying to calm herself despite the spiked brandy. There before her on the screens she saw her crewmates facing Mother Nature in the form of stone, water, and air.

Perhaps it was the way that Zoro and Nami climbed up on a ledge to escape the rising water in the chamber they inhabited. Or the shares of stone crumbling under Luffy's fingers from the precarious hold he had slipping steadily away.

Usopp and Chopper both ploughing into the fishmen running up out of the bay. She spotted Franky on the far right monitor pushing his sunglasses down over his eyes. He charged, cupping both hands into an oval shape at the height of his massive chest. "Franky... Radical... Beam!"

"What's that metal moron think he's doing?" Marlin gasped, seeing the beam tear across and into the water.

For a split second the waters vaporized and Robin saw the cyborg peer into the camera. An instant later he leapt into the surf and grabbed the waver. Starting it up, he fired the mechanism up and started to steer it into a circle. Them he leapt off it, and vanished under the waves.

Usopp fired a pop green at the forest where the boats were. A spectacular explosion in th shape of a fiery skull rose up, scattering fishmen. When the smoke cleared, Marlin slammed his fist down.

"Find them!" He snapped.

She had recognized that calculating look on both men's faces. That tacet understanding between shipwright and sniper as fellow inventors. They must have come up with something because she saw no sign of the boats.

On another screen she watched Luffy let go of the wall, and plummet into darkness. Holding her breath she soon saw a figure running up from the bottom of the cistern. Riding on the cook's back safe and sound was Luffy.

Robin laughed aloud. "Forgot he could air walk did we?"

"Shut up!" Marlin snapped, smacking her across the face.

Dizzy, Robin stared through her pain at the screen where Nami and Zoro were displayed. He had set the navigator up on a narrow ledge wide enough for her to stand up with her arms spread out. Her eyes took in both of them heaving a big breath before Zoro formed a familiar pose. Was he going to risk that in a stone chamber? Marlin stared in fascination at the glowing figure swirling around like a drill, and Nami firing thunderbolts at the far wall to weaken it.

The entire chamber started to drain. Reaching up Zoro helped Nami down and they headed out via a service entrance they had spotted on the way in.

"Now that's just not fair!" Marlin shouted, slamming his fists down on the table hard enough to scatter his snails. "Find them and stop them!"

"At once boss!" Echoed a half dozen voices over the snails scattered on the floor.


	38. Memory

Prompt: Memory

Diaclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. The manga and anime are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Those fish men kept surfacing from the same spot, Franky reasoned. So if he found the entry point maybe he could block it off. His radical beam had indeed spotted the camera snail, and he fired at a second of coral reef under it. The sparking showed him the power source so he swam towards it as quickly as he could in the shallow water. The doors slid open one more time, one of the fish men cursing to another at the damaged snail. Franky swung his fist and punched them both out so he could slip into the door.

He floated in a seawater chamber, and swam towards what appeared to be a surface gleaming bluish green. Surfacing Franky drew in huge breaths of air. So this was one of their entrances was it? Quickly the cyborg climbed out and rushed into the hall where he saw a squad rounding the corner with their lightening guns.

"FRESH fire!" Franky called out, activating his flamethrower. The fish men scattered and yelped, scalded by the scorching flames.

Robin had to be around here somewhere. It was just a question of narrowing it down. He had a hunch the mastermind behind this would keep her not above ground but somewhere in the underwater area of the base. From back in his water 7 days, he remembered dealing with a group of fish men not far away that were horning in on his salvage operation.

Franky and the girls had driven an underwater sub to their base, finding it housed in a coral reef. They had tunneled into it with many chambers and the doors that opened and closed were much like this design. His hand ran along the smooth wall, porous in texture but damp with saline water.

While Fishmen could breathe with their gills underwater, they also enjoyed spending time in the air. Ocean water was not as oxygen rich as air, and thus harder to keep enriched in stagnant hallway chambers. The green algae coating the walls did the fish men exhale one of the ways in which the oxygen kept being recycled from the carbon dioxide.

"An algae scrubber system, pretty basic but does the job," the shipwright muttered, following the line of undersea flora towards another junction. If he had the right sense of direction, he was doubling back towards the island in a curved path. The snails had to feed into a central location.

"Robin said that they kept the bulk of their operation under the island, and they had a few central pits. I wonder if one of the groups fell into one as a trap..." he worriedly thought. Nami had also been here according to his guess because she knew the location of the island.

They may have made considerable changes since then, but all bases had living quarters, supply quarters, a central power source, and recreation areas. This one had a studio for tone dials, so they must need an infaillable source other than electric eels for power.

"A geotap 4 generator?" Franky guessed after he ripped some of the panels off the walls and looked at the design of the wires. With them, he saw steam pipes and electronic wires routed in. Quickly he ran along, following the power cables to their source. There would be a junction box connecting this corridor to the main complex under the island.

* * *

At the same time in another part of the base, Zoro and Nami wrung out their clothes, panting where a large shaft whistled with air.

"Good thing you knew this shaft was here next to the chamber but what's it used for?" Zoro asked.

"Air shaft. The fish men do need oxygen to recycle in their base after all, even if they are water breathers. Arlong had them under the Park to keep bubbling through the pools. Look down there..." Nami pointed to the bottom of the shaft where Zoro saw a bluish green light and rippling water.

"So now where to?" Zoro asked, helping Nami squeeze out her damp shirt.

"We walk along the service shaft to the main elevator. Then if we go down, we'll reach the residential quarters..."

"And then?" asked Zoro.

"We create a distraction to stir things up. Luffy and Sanji must be in the main entertainment complex..."

"Entertainment complex?" guessed Zoro.

"They had a place for sending humans and other air breathers to get executed or chased for their amusement," Nami winced.

"So do you think that's where Robin is?" asked Zoro.

"That's where she should be... but we need to buy them enough time to get to her," said Nami.

She reached a small door and pulled out a pin from her hair. Zoro watched her slowly pick the lock, tongue stuck out in concentration. Then it popped open. "Okay we're in business... this will take us to the main dormitory..."

"Good going," Zoro nodded. He hefted the door open and followed her inside. Closing it behind them, he glanced back and forth, hands on his sword hilt.

"Not a lot of them around. Most of them must be running like crazy..." Zoro muttered.

"There may still be a few down here sleeping waiting for their shift," said Nami. "Or else they're waiting for reinforcements. Marlin could have called for help from the other bases not far from here..."

"How'd they travel here?" he asked.

"The way most fish men do. Hitch a ride on a king bull, or ride in a submarine," Nami murmured, glancing up towards a camera snail. She led Zoro into a nearby room, and glanced back and forth. Sure enough there was another camera snail, and a few tables and chairs. Zoro saw what looked like a cafeteria line, but it was closed down, and he saw it was deserted with various games.

"Pretty dead," Zoro muttered.

"I can think of one way to get their attention that may disgust them long enough..." said Nami with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on in that head of yours witch?" Zoro asked. Nami backed him to the wall and caressed his cheek.

"Just follow my lead..." she began.

"What the hell are you doing Nami? This isn't the place to horse around," Zoro began, frowning.

"Just relax and forget you're being watched," Nami said softly.

"I'm not going to play in some porn scene even if it's a decoy," Zoro grumbled, glaring down at her.

"Zoro, trust me," Nami said softly. "They'll be looking at me, not you. They don't even have to see you from this angle."

She nodded up at the camera in the high corner of the room. Zoro stayed in the shadows, and reached down, before turning Nami around so she faced the camera. He looked nervous, almost anxious. Nami reached over and caressed his sideburns.

"You've a handsome body, Zoro. They'll only see me, and I'll charge them a huge amount if they come and see," she urged him.

Zoro closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He picked up Nami and set her down on one of the cafeteria tables. Making sure she was facing the camera, she guided him into place with her legs wrapped around his waist, and then reached up to tug on his shirt.

Zoro tentatively nipped along her neck, nuzzling and smelling the scent of tangerines that was uniquely hers. Nami reached around and gave his ass a squeeze, slipping her hands into the top of his pants before she reached around front. Relenting Zoro bent down and buried her face between her breasts, caressing both of them through the cloth of her shirt. He slowly started to unbutton it.

"Yes, that's it," Nami whispered, closing her eyes and arching her neck. Both her sandals lifted up, and Zoro ran his hands along the underside while sucking at one of her breasts through the cloth.

"Now what?" Zoro whispered, freezing up.

"Bend me back on the table and get on top of me," Nami urged.

Frowning the swordsman helped her scoot back on the table, where she removed her shirt and tossed it over a chair. Coyly she beckoned with a finger so Zoro could climb on the table next to her. She lay down, groaning as he caressed her belly with one hand and lay on the table alongside of her. Slowly he kissed down her taut stomach to the top of her jeans, dipping his tongue into her belly button.

* * *

"The HELL?" stammered Marlin, widening his eyes. He saw several of his men staring at the screen goggle eyed. On it larger than life was a pair of bared breasts and a cute faced woman blinking up as her green haired lover kissed down her belly.

"Oh my, how very interesting," Robin giggled, impressed at Nami's initiative. She must have twisted Zoro's arm to get him to do this.

"Get that sick shit off the screen!" Marlin stammered, widening his eyes.

"What? This is entertainment boss!" cried one of his men.

Robin continued to giggle, watching the screen intently as the navigator arched her back. Her shadowy lover undid her pants and tugged them down over her hips revealing the matching bikini bottoms. Nami knew just how to roll her head and toss her hair, and Zoro must be a fast study since he reached up and went to unfasten her bikini straps.

"What a whore she is," he said in sick fascination.

"There's no shame in calling a woman that," Robin said matter of fact. "We both do what we need to in order to survive. You make it seem like a horrible thing, but you have your share of normal human women don't you?"

"Shut up, bitch," hissed Marlin, turning a shade of purple.

Robin smirked. At last she saw a chink in his armor.

"Find that whore, and her lover, and bring them to me!" Marlin shouted at one of the snails, voice rising in pitch. "They must be in cafeteria 3!"

"Boss, I think you should look in corridor two..." began the first fish man.

"What? WHAT WHAT?" snapped Marlin?

"It's the cyborg. He's broken into the defense area... where the weapons are stored..." began the first.

"You're KIIDDING ME!" stammered Marlin.

He heard a distant shout of, "GUM GUM bazooka," echoing through the walls, and realized the bang he heard was far closer than he realized.

Robin then knew that Franky and Nami had brought up memories of their past associations with fish men and put them to good use. She remembered Marlin had a weakness for human women in suggestive situations, and that Franky had mentioned dealings with fish men not associated with Arlong or Fishman Island.


	39. Tower

Prompt: Tower

Word count: 1015

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Shonen Jump owns the rights to the anime and manga. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Still keeping his swords on, Zoro climbed on top of Nami, kneeling between her legs. She glanced up at him with those dark eyes, talking to him with them. It was all for him at that moment, even though he knew in the back of his mind that they were being watched by fish men.

"Nami... I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to you... not when I know we're being watched, "Zoro whispered down at her, covering her now bared breasts with both hands. Both of hers reached up, pulling at the fastenings of his pants quickly.

"One of the first things you need to learn about porn movies," Nami began. "Is that things are rarely as they seem."

"I have seen them before," Zoro fumed, glaring down at her as if she insinuated he hadn't ever.

"But you've never FILMED them," Nami blinked up at him. Zoro cocked an eyebrow, furrowing his forehead.

"Did you ever make movies for Arlong?" he whispered.

"Any of them were destroyed," Nami whispered into Zoro's ear once he bent down and nipped at her neck with his teeth. The very same teeth that held his sword. Sinking them into her flesh, he sucked up a fold of skin and nipped on it.

Nami gasped deeply, bucking up against him so they ground up into one another. Neptune only knew what the fish men on the screen must have been thinking of this. Still wearing his shirt, Zoro blocked the view of her, rocking up and down as if he were actually making love to her. He bent her legs up and Nami let out small soft cries.

"You realize you owe me big-time for this later, witch," Zoro winked, smirking down at her as he licked his lips and claimed her mouth in a kiss.

Nami bit back a yelp, feeling him moving against her right in the perfect way she liked. His thigh rubbed up against her perfectly, giving her the friction she needed. His gold earrings tickled her cheek and Nami shivered and shook when Zoro moved his cast covered hand right along her need. The other hand reached between them, falling against his swords on his hip. Nami whimpered into Zoro's mouth through the kiss, at the feeling of his fingers wringing pleasure from her.

He wasn't about to leave her unsatisfied. His own need could wait until this was all over and he had cut off Marlin's head with his sword. Though he guessed that Luffy would beat him to it, and Sanji would most likely kick it from here to the grand line with his powerful feet.

* * *

"You can't look away can you?" Robin asked, seeing Marlin glaring furiously at the screen where the two lovers moved in unison to a common goal.

"Boss, this is grade A stuff..." whispered one of the fish men.

Rock and pieces of coral fell down around them as he shivered and shook from a smash to the wall. Like a princess in a tower, Robin sensed she was on the verge of being rescued. Except this tower was in the middle of the ocean surrounded by sea on all sides.

"Stop them! They're in the main corridor!" Marlin shouted, feeling the room shivering and shaking. He heard the cries from fish men being scattered left and right, and then the wall smashed in over the monitor.

"Boss, they can't stop them," cried one of the snails, reflecting the terrified look of the fishman who was unfortunate to report to Marlin.

Robin drew in her breath, seeing Sanji's foot blazing with fire on the screen and Luffy's fist smash through at the same time. Both men met the gaze of the squad of fish men who stood facing off against them with drawn swords crackling with electricity.

At the same time she heard someone shout, "WEAPONS LEFT!" and a fist smashed through the wall, revealing a hulking black shape.

Marlin leapt up, stunned to see two huge arms and the letters BF-37 on them. Pressing his nose, the imposing hulk changed his hair from a crew cut to a style with two horns like a stag beetle. Swinging his arms up he posed, moving between Marlin and the framework where Robin was held.

"SUPEERRRR!" shouted the deep voice, alerting the two fish men technicians. They grabbed guns, aiming them.

"So, you made a solo performance didn't you, shipwright... Franky is it? From Water 7?" Marlin commented, standing up on the sofa.

"Franky..." breathed Robin. " Be careful... he's got more tricks than..."

"Robin are you ok?" Franky asked, not looking back at her, but blocking Marlin's view of the archeologist. He aimed his weapon at the two fish men who raised theirs to cover.

"If you want to see her live you'll step away from her, nice and slow," said Marlin, inhaling.

Franky smirked a bit. "You're cruising for a bruising this week, mister. I'm shutting down your freak show for good..."

"Franky... look out!" Robin cautioned, trying to remain calm despite her pounding heart that Franky had smashed his way into the tower that imprisoned her and was on the verge of rescuing her from the villain.

Franky leapt up and threw himself over Robin, shielding her. She felt his arms wrapping around her body, his hulking frame hunched protectively over her. The electricity smashed into him, but his hands gripping the frame channeled it safely through his cyborg body into the ground. Over his shoulder Robin let out a gasp to see Marlin leapt up, spitting poisonous mist towards them.

"No..." Robin gasped, unable to close her mouth. The cyborg moved with blinding speed, and she felt her mouth covered with his at the exact moment the mist slammed into them.

She felt the surge of Franky's breath in her, sharing the breath of precious air for the few seconds the poison cloud washed over them. Felt Franky's tongue push past her mouth and breathe his breath into her so she wasn't starved of oxygen.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PRISONER!" she heard though Franky's mouth still moved over hers in a life giving kiss from a furious fish man. Even though he was a cyborg, there must be a limit to how long he could hold his breath.


	40. Rainbow

Prompt: Rainbow

a/n: thanks to all the faithful reviewers! I appreciate your comments and feedback!

disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. Both the anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

"Boss, they're here!" cried the two fish men, turning to the front door. Robin could hear the frantic screams and the vibration of the entire room. She peered around Franky's blue hair to see the wall crash in from flames bursting through.

Silhouetted against the brighter light of the room beyond was a willowy character standing on a thin leg with the other foot upraised, resembling a crane. Next to him stood a figure with a straw hat, long coat billowing behind him, and a fist upraised.

"Party table KICK COURSE!" she heard Sanji shout. The cook flipped onto his hands and spun around with a flurry of kicks that hit both of the technicians and disarming them simultaneously.

"GUM GUM red hawk!" shouted Luffy at the same time. She heard Marlin gurgle and dodge the blast.

Franky pulled his mouth away from Robin, panting as she pressed her cheek against his and shivered. He still had both his arms wrapped around her slender body. "You... ok?" he panted.

"Yes..." she heaved, drawing in a breath of fresh air. The force of Luffy's blast and Sanji's had dispersed the poison enough. She saw the blurs of movement from Sanji and Luffy kicking and punching.

"Hey shitty cyborg!" Called out Sanji.

"Yes cook?" asked Franky.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you now for kissing my Robin chwan is because you saved her life by sharing her air!" shouted Sanji, slamming one of the fish men guards into the wall. Luffy had punched Marlin hard enough to send him flying into the main hallway where Robin saw the bodies of other unlucky fish men.

"Oh my," gasped Robin, feeling Franky ripping the metal frame as he puzzled over the sea stone cuffs holding her. She giggled a bit, tracing Franky's blushing face with her index finger. He glanced up to where she pointed and realized if Sanji saw what she pointed to he would blow a gasket.

"Kid, you really need to relax," Franky said. "You'll be even angrier when you see what's on the screen..."

"Just get Robin chwan out of here!" Sanji snapped at the cyborg, who scooped Robin up in one arm.

"I wouldn't look behind you if I was you," Robin giggled, watching Sanji kick the other fish man into one of the screens where Zoro and Nami were in each other's arms on a cafeteria table. The instant the fish man hit that screen, the picture faded.

"Saved by split second timing,' Franky joked, carrying Robin towards the main hallway and into the light.

"You won't get away with this!" Marlin shrilled, spitting poison towards Luffy.

"RUN FRANKY! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" shouted Luffy. Thankfully, he was wearing his gas mask as he slammed his hands forward and punched Marlin away. Safely in Franky's arm, Robin ran her finger over the double scars on his chest where he had made his upgrades.

Placing a mask on Robin, Franky carried her down the hall. He then muttered, "can you walk?"

Gratefully Robin nodded. She glanced back at where Sanji and Luffy were fighting in worry. "They caught him off guard but...'

Her hand rested on his chest and his on her back. Right now he didn't want to baby her. But he was extremely incensed. Pissed beyond belief. "This way should get us out... So Chopoer can look you over..."

"Y.. Yes," she said. Her hand clenched his shirt, finding it reluctant to let go. Grumbling he fiddled with the lock on the cuffs. The mechanism was a step up from the simple lock and key he'd seen before. It appeared to be an electronic version in addition to needing the right key.

"Marlin didn't keep the key on him," Robin explained as Franky glanced back towards the direction in which they came. She could guess what he was thinking.

"Any idea where?" Asked Franky. "Does he have a bedroom or private office?"

Robin nodded, smiling slowly. "I believe so. If the residential areas are still where they were... That would be near the cafeteria..."

"Where little sis and the swordsman are," Franky guessed. Hand on her shoulder he hurried her along with him. Leaning up, Robin kissed him on the lips.

"We are going to have to pick up where we left off later," she said with a smirk that made the cyborg blush.


	41. All That I Have

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. The anime and manga are licensed by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

Prompt: All That I Have

* * *

Zoro groaned softly, feeling Nami's hair tickling his chest. She kissed a path down his scars, and then worked her way back up. Both her hands rubbed over the surface of his pants, driving him crazy. Then she flipped their positions so he hovered over her, blocking her.

"I can't stand it…" she whispered.

"They probably saw enough by now," Zoro whispered to Nami. Both of their bodies screamed for attention, yet the idea of satisfying each other when the others were in danger seemed horribly inappropriate.

"I could finish you off," she began, but Zoro shook his head no.

"You don't have to," he whispered back. "You don't owe me anything. What I give, I choose to give, and what you give, you choose to give."

"I want to," Nami insisted, cupping his cheek.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said in a soft growl. Nami did so as he slid his hands under her butt and lifted her up. Bracing her against the wall, he kept both hands under her bottom, and rubbed lightly.

"You are…" she panted, locking eyes.

Zoro nodded, not wanting to leave her unsatisfied. "If we're fast about it…"

Considering the near brush with death they'd had, combined with the horror and fear she had, he could tell that she needed that reassurance. "Let me get those very tight pants…"

Growling lightly he nipped at her neck, and along her bare shoulder. Already she had teeth marks present showing his claim on her. His dark eyes focused on her at the same time he raised his head, waiting for the signal she was good with it. A small sigh escaped his lips feeling her unzip and unbutton him while she reached inside. Smirking he slipped a finger between her legs and felt how wet she was.

Since her body quivered he saw the tears gleaming in her eyes before she closed them. He carefully guided himself into place, savoring how hot and tightly she received him. Shifting his hand to her left leg he guided it up and over the hilts of his swords. "You demanding witch…"

"Lost boar," she murmured with a fond smile. Lightly she kissed the tip of his nose and squeezed down inside.

"Boar? I look nothing like one," Zoro snorted, amused nonetheless.

"Boor," she repeated, squeezing down again. Bending his head down, Zoro tugged at her bikini straps, and then untied the knot with his tongue and teeth alone.

"Heh," he chuckled, kissing the tops of her breasts. They heaved up and down with his thrusts, bouncing against his scarred chest. However she saw how he watched her face instead, as if looking to see if she was all right.

"You don't…. close your eyes," she whispered, amused how he ghosted his mouth over her lips but didn't kiss them.

"You don't either…" muttered Zoro. His breath fanned her neck, showing the intense concentration in his gaze that peered deeply into her soul. Bracing one hand against the wall he then held her with the cast covered one. Nami's long legs pushed her up at an angle that spread her open.

"Mnnnn…." She half whimpered, biting her lip. "So good…"

Zoro licked her lips in prelude to a kiss, but kept his mouth closed teasingly. Nami's tongue traced the seam of his lips, teasing at it. Then he granted her access, brushing his tongue against hers at the same pace with his thrusts.

"Mmmhmm," Zoro hummed against her lips, having tasted her kiss. She had eaten a few tangerines that Sanji had brought her from the Sunny so she could enjoy them. They were among the food that had been saved. Though he didn't like sweets, her kisses were one of the few things that he didn't 'mind. In turn the spicy taste on his was something she was rapidly becoming addicted to.

Frantic and furtively she rocked down on him, causing him to thrust harder into her. He moved a finger along where they joined together; stimulating her with the skill he'd execute an attack. Grasping his hair she pulled on it tightly, to spur him on. Zoro eagerly swallowed and muffled her cries. Gods she needed this that he was alive, and so was she. That sense of fear that rushed through her at his apparent death had terrified her. He could tell from her legs and her quivering muscles that she was on the verge and needed him to push her over. Repositioning his arms, the swordsman bent one of her knees up and over his elbows. This angled her pelvis back. Gladly Zoro redoubled his efforts, adding that last combination of touching and thrusting to send her trembling with release.

In turn he felt the burn of his own release fast approaching. Carefully he turned her around and sat down on the nearest chair with her still straddling him. He pressed his face into her neck, panting deeply with each furtive thrust inside. Nami felt stars coming to her eyes and then felt him thrust deeply in one last time while he held her legs apart. It dawned on her that second this very thing he had done before the first time they had been intimate. Was that his nonverbal way of communicating that he saw her as his?

Zoro clasped her tightly to him, shaking just as much as she did. He refused to pull away, but forced himself to stay as closely to him as he could. At that moment his sword hilts pressed to the underside of her leg just as much as his arm did to her. He muffled his own cry in her kiss swollen lips. At that moment she felt as if they were one living breathing being.

Something wet dropped down her cheeks. Releasing her from the kiss, Zoro nuzzled her cheek and wiped the moisture with his thumb. Nami swallowed at the unguarded look he gave her for that second. "... Zoro... I..."

"I'm damn glad we're both alive right now, because my life is all I have except for these swords, to give in any way... But I..." He whispered. Before he could finish, he tensed.

"You what?" Nami asked.

"Shit..." He cursed.

He rose from the chair and set her on one of the tables before he kissed he one last time and draped his coat over her. After he rushed over to the sink and wet a towel, the swordsman came back over to her, having put himself back together in seconds. She saw him flick his sword out of its sheath with a thumb and then step towards the door.

"We've company," he said in a low voice. "Get cleaned up and ready."

She gasped seeing as he drew the weapon in a flash and slashed through a fish man who'd come through the door. "You owe me 100,000 berries…. No 1, 000, 000!" Nami snapped, slipping on Zoro's coat as she buttoned it and snapped her clima tact together.

"Couldn't stop watching could you?" Zoro asked, smirking. "Good. Because my swords are in the mood for blood."

Nami wasn't sure of it was because he was pissed they were interrupted, or he was still furious about what they'd endured the past three days. Nevertheless that insane grin he gave the enemy told her that he'd protect her without hesitation. Even if his life and his swords were all he had to give her, it was more than enough.


	42. Standing Still

Prompt: Standing Still

A/n: I apologize for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter!

* * *

Blue hair flipped over his face as the shipwright puzzled over her sea stone handcuffs. He then pushed up his sunglasses, and extended one of the smaller hands out of one of his huge palm. Robin watched, keeping an ear out for any fishmen in the huge warren of tunnels.

Popping out a key from the finger he inserted it into the lock of the seastone cuffs. It wasn't long ago that she'd been released by a crewmate when caught and imprisoned at Ennis Lobby. Yet at that time the man with her was not yet a member of the Straw Hats. What a difference a few years made. Between the two occasions she and Franky had shared many adventures during which they depended upon one another.

Relief filled her at the popping of lock and release of the constricting bands around her wrists. At the same time that stone fist clamped around her soul also let go. The familiar sensation of her devil fruit hummed through her and she crossed her arms, sprouting them all over the shipwright to give him a huge hug.

"Super! You've got your powers back Robin!" he cheered, posing in front of her. Once the arms released that is.

"Shall we go help the others?" she suggested.

"Well we need a boat or some way off this island, and if Usopp and Chopper get too overwhelmed," said Franky in concern.

"Or if reinforcements arrive, you mean," Robin guessed.

Identical thoughts passed into their minds at that moment and they were on the same wavelength. Times like this where they worked and fought together brought on that tickling warm sensation again. A moment where time stood still.

"You sure you're ok?" Franky asked, looking her in the eyes. They were only a few shades darker than his distinctive hair.

"My mind is still hazy," she admitted, leaning up into his face so her eyes peered into his soul.

For that instant he was waiting, waiting for his heart to beat again. It would be so easy to cup her cheek and pull her into the kiss. For that moment his huge body stood completely still.

"Then no kisses till your mind is clear," he half teased, his conscience getting the better of him.

Robin hid her mouth, chuckling, "You silly Cyborg, are you sure I will kiss you then?"

"I'd be a jerk this week if I didn't give you the chance to make up your mind when you were drugged," he insisted. He may be a pervert, but he was an honorable pervert!

Robin smiled a genuine smile at this, causing her face to glow and her eyes to twinkle. In the cyborg's vision he could see bubbles floating on a field of pink and lace behind it, frozen in time.

She clarified, "You are sure."

"Unless we come up with a different safe word, no means no," Franky said with a lascivious wink.

Returning it, Robin then touched his large hand and gripped the finger. She tugged him in the direction of the ships. "There are some craft I saw this way... Perhaps you can have fun playing with them instead of me until later..."

"I look forward to that chat, Robin," Franky crowed, running after her with an agility that belied his top heavy form.

What casual observers and combatants failed to realize was that his center of gravity was such that when he took a step, his slightly hunched over form stabilized him. Those huge shoulders acted similarity to a heavy pole that a tightrope walker carried. Altering the center of gravity to make it lower.

Despite her high heels Robin ran with great agility and failed to trip. Years of membership in baroque works taught her how to move in any unusual garb. No matter how ridiculous.

In a similar manner that their secrets were hidden, their feelings were. Both had been living for the moment when they would admit their feelings. When time would stand still for them and they knew it was right. She had been waiting her whole life for a place to belong, and being reminded of that was worth all the treasure she could imagine.

Franky had been standing still for that kiss, but he didn't like to continue without waiting for her to be completely sober. No, they'd been hoping for that right moment, and he could still continue to wait till time stood still again. There was no time to be standing still when their lives depended they move.


	43. Broken Pieces

Chapter 43 Broken Pieces

Word Count: 891

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor did I create it. Eichiro Oda created it, and it is licensed and owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

Under the island's carpet of rock and coral was the ceiling of the warren of tunnels that made up the Fishman secret base. Pandemonium blossomed from the smashes of fists against bone, and the stretching limbs that slammed into the adversary.

He didn't even reach Marlin. Five huge fishmen had appeared. "Meet my auxiliary guard!" the head fish man bragged.

Luffy panted, sweat dripping down his cheeks. He looked at the fishman who rose from his sofa, and kicked it aside. Drawing a deep breath, he exhaled a dark cloud that spread. Sanji shouted, "Look out Luffy!"

Luffy moved back, staring through the smoke as he clamped down his breath in expanded lungs. That precious gulp of air would have to last. He spotted Sanji air walking to avoid the poison, and the auxiliary guards spilling in from both sides.

"SPECTRA!" Sanji shouted, slamming down with huge kicks that rained like deadly blows from heaven. Each of them dispersed the poisonous fog with the waves of disrupted air. Through the gaps in the poison fog he spotted the shapes of his captain and the other guards moving but no sign of Marlin the Spike.

"Clever, but you can't stop poison forever," laughed their adversary, tearing off his coat and throwing it to the side. He stood in a very familiar stance, murmuring, "Fishman Karate…"

"What's this shitty fishman going to do next?" Sanji muttered, seeing Luffy still holding his breath. "Luffy, you can breathe again!"

Luffy shook his head no, pointing with one hand at the guards opening their mouths once more. Sanji launched himself upwards again, cursing at the lack of end to the poison. Laughing, Marlin the Spike chanted, "Water torture eruption!"

A huge wave of sea water exploded from the floor, bursting up into the room. Sanji glanced down at Luffy, trusting his captain would somehow use an attack or float up from all that air he had used to make a balloon of himself.

Already the air was thick and choking, and he thanked Neptune that the poison was heavier than air. He could stay above it, holding his breath and using the cigarette smoke to fill his lungs and thus keep out the poison. Yet only for so long. He didn't dare drop down from the repeated renewed bellows of poison fog that came from the axillary guards.

"Fishman Karate…" laughed Marlin again, immune to the poison of his subjects.

"Melee blast!" chorused the five guards. Sanji dodged the blasts of water from the fish men who hurled them upwards with their own movements of hands in a fast flurry. Barely did Sanji stay ahead of the bursts, which fortunately didn't so much as reach him.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy mumbled through a held breath.

"Fishman Karate… Seven waters under earth…" Marlin began, as the floor started to shake. Water was up to Luffy's ankles now. His face had turned read with the breath he held.

"Luffy, please, do your shitty move," Sanji hissed, blazing a trail of fire in the air itself.

Air forced through his arms which shot back. His hands expanded into two huge balloons, forming spikes on them. Haki hissed and formed into black material the consistency of hard steel sheathing his skin as Luffy focused it as an expert. "Gum gum ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy shrilled.

Randomly the spiked spheres smashed and hit the ceiling, guards, and anything else. Sanji dodged the falling bits of cavern that crashed down in the mad frenzy. Whatever Marlin's attack was neither of them would find out because of the falling chunks that crashed down. Sunlight blared into the once concealed chamber from the huge holes cracking open overhead.

Broken pieces of masonry and rock scattered like snow. Acid stone dust rose up in the haze of the poison, counteracting it. For a tense moment, the auxiliary guard looked dumbly up, blinking in the overhead beams that pierced the dark.

"Nice going Captain!" Sanji shouted. "That was shitty perfect!"

"Shishishshi!" Luffy laughed, coughing on the stone dust.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Marlin the Spike snarled, barely dodging a huge chunk that crashed down.

"Time you fought one on one, in the daylight!" Luffy snapped. "I broke up your hideout, and I'll break you up next for what you did to Robin and my crew!"

"Your bones will be broken pieces, rubber man!" vowed Marlin, eyes blazing red. The ground shook under him as Sanji leapt up and spun away, and Luffy grabbed one of the nearest rocks.

"Gum gum rocket!" Luffy shouted, wrapping an arm around Marlin.

"Luffy!" shouted Sanji, almost dropping his cigarette.

"Get the others back to the beach! I'm gonna blow him away!" Luffy shouted.

Nodding, Sanji hurried off, shouting, "Meet you back there Luffy!"

Marlin howled in anger and rage as he rocketed upwards with the rubber pirate, soaring to an unknown destination for a private fight. He well knew the legends of Monkey D. Luffy, but Sanji wondered if Luffy was up to it. For a while he hadn't eaten, and he used his stomach for his reserves. Deciding to trust his captain, Sanji raced off down the halls to search for Zoro and Nami. Only the main gallery had become a huge sinkhole, but Sanji wondered if the fissures he saw overhead snaking steadily would spread and collapse the whole base.


	44. Blood

Chapter 44 Blood

Word count: 1650

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. It is licensed and owned by Shonen Jump. I make no money for the writing of this fan fiction.

* * *

In the crew's mess, Luffy's first mate and Navigator continued their own face off. Deadly green Haki raised like mist off the muscular figured slightly hunched over. A single eye glowed under the brow of the Pirate Hunter who grinned devilishly at the challengers before him. He took one single step forwards on black booted feet that seemed to grind violently into the metal floor.

Behind him Nami clutched her clima tact. He had drawn his third blade while having clenched Wado between his teeth as he always did, and his glorious bare back was visible, red welts and all. Their presence was a painful reminder of the ordeal they had undergone.

"Stop right there," the fish men murmured, drawing their serrated blade swords, which reminded Nami of the ones Arlong and his gang had carried.

"Try and stop me, if you dare," Zoro boomed out, his voice echoing in the halls, laced with haki that seemed to vibrate their bones. Nami saw the deadly outline surging around him.

"Zoro… we need to get the hell out of here. Don't futz around," Nami snapped.

"Get behind me, Nami," Zoro snapped. Grumbling, Nami did just that, knowing from that bloodlust she could smell that these men's fate were sealed.

Though some of the fishmen were shaking, one of them stepped forwards, and cracked his neck as he rolled it around. Zoro wasn't sure if the man was insane or just showing off, but his grin spread even wider as the swordfish headed man pulled out two blades.

"Since you mentioned it, let's give it a go, Pirate Hunter," he said. "I'm Narwhal…"

"Either you've got balls, or you're scared shitless. Either way, I'll give you props for not cowering behind the others…" Zoro said. "Just give me a good fight."

"You'll get one," said Narwhal, whirling his blades. They glowed blue, with haki, reflecting off Zoro's own gleaming trio. The others dropped back, with each step Zoro took forwards.

"I don't care how many you are," Zoro murmured seeing the others shaking.

"Serrated sword, twin death scythes," muttered Narwhal as he whirled them around in a move that caused Zoro to give a mild grunt of approval.

"Looks like you've some tricks after all," Zoro muttered, blocking the attack. Nami ducked under the table and rolled out of the way. Pieces of wall were sliced out, giving the other fishmen the chance to run around behind and try to sneak up on Nami.

She spun her clima tact. "Thunder breed tempo…" she mumbled, knowing it was risky with the closed quarters, but there were four of them and one of her. Besides, she wanted to keep them away from Zoro.

"Kill them if you're going to kill them, and hurry up," Nami got out, knowing that it was foolish to question him. His own sense of honor demanded blood.

"You heard the woman. Get ready because fate has delivered you into my hands, so prepare to die like men and go down fighting," Zoro urged them, speaking clearly though his voice was partly muffled.

Zoro sensed Nami darting out from behind him. Good girl, she was leading them away from him and this idiot or worthy adversary facing off against him. Either way Zoro swung his blades in an offensive attack, forcing his opponent back into the more open space of the large cafeteria.

"More room to fight. I like that," said Narwhal, blocking the assault.

"Seems you're serious enough. I like that," Zoro countered, ducking easily under the two slashes. He managed to tag a cut on the man's left ear.

"First blood," Narwhal muttered, licking the blood onto his own tongue. "But now it's your turn… saw tooth wave barrage!"

A serrated blade of haki swirled out, whirling in a circle like a drill bit. Zoro cursed and blocked it as best he could, but it wrapped around and sliced at his back. Blood dripped to the floor. Instead of crying out in pain he merely grinned. "Nice one…"

Now with more air to compress, Nami whirled her staff, generating the necessary dark clouds that swirled around her. She rolled and ducked each slash, managing to stay ahead of them. Though she did feel a stinging slice across one thigh and hissed as her blood dripped from the cut.

"Stay still woman!" one fishman hissed.

"That's Arlong the Saw's old whore," said another, pointing to her. "She's grown."

"Whore or not, I'm not ashamed of what I had to do to survive. You think calling me that's going to make me cry?" Nami asked as she smirked at them.

Robbed of one of their verbal weapons, two of the fishmen snarled and charged at her, slashing. Nami blocked the attack of one of them as she leapt up over the other. Standing on the sword she flipped up and used her staff to vault over so she landed behind them.

"Thunder breed… TEMPO!" she shouted, generating a line of eggs that crackled behind the end of her staff. Like a whip she cracked it, slamming it into the two who had attacked. Aware of the other two, she blocked their blows and felt herself pushed back. Grunting she landed against the wall.

"Aren't you going to let your hero rescue you?" one of them taunted, swinging at her. She blocked the attack and charged the staff with lightening. It crackled down the sword, sending the electricity into the blade. He hissed and almost dropped the sword.

"Haku hachi pound ho!" Zoro shouted, sending a glowing slice of haki at the one sneaking up behind her.

"Eyes on our fight, Pirate Hunter!" barked Narwhal, striking.

"Those that attack from the back are cowards," Zoro answered, blocking his twin blades. "That's all."

Orange hair fluttered to the floor from the latest slash of the serrated blade. Nami had tumbled and rolled out of the way of the two recovering fishmen. She suddenly blurred and vanished into nothingness. The three fishmen cursed and stared around as they felt blows hitting them from multiple sides.

"Good girl," Zoro murmured to himself, sensing that she was holding her own. He had his own issues bracing against the barbed slashes. Suddenly there was the sound of twin motors, and the serrated blades spun around like one of Usopp's inventions for cutting down trees.

"Let's see if you can stop my chainsaw tooth attack," Narwhal laughed, thrusting them forwards.

"Big fucking deal," Zoro laughed, though one of his arms was tagged and Nami smelled the blood.

Zoro was fine, Zoro was fine, she told herself, yet her anger bubbled up at the thought of him spilling more. Horrific images of his blood coating the ground after he took the pain for Luffy from Bartholomew Kuma. She wanted to cry and scream in rage seeing this. Seeing people like Kizaru almost slay the man she loved…

Wait, loved? She loved Zoro? The clang of serrated blades on her sorcery clima tact brought her out of her trip down the lanes of her memory. She heard Zoro shout, "NAMI! Get your head out of your pretty ass and focus!"

More stings of red lines dripped her own life's blood on one wrist, and her forearm. Nami hissed at the pain, seeing the two fishmen snickering at each other. She could see Zoro and feel the anger rising in him like fever pitch.

"You focus too, Swordsman!" she yelled back. Across her cheeks spread a rosy blush at the sound of the word 'pretty'. She'd have to thank him for the complement later.

"Worrying about your whore?" Narwhal asked.

Zoro huffed, "Take the wax out of your ear, asshole. She said she didn't care if she was called a whore. Besides, whores have to live too!"

"That's right!" snapped the navigator. "Don't drag them down to dirt because they do what they have to make a living!"

Blinking, the fishmen suddenly laughed aloud. Zoro and Nami sighed, exchanging looks of disgust. A blood vessel throbbed on Nami's head as she growled, "All right, that does it!"

She swirled into view, slamming her staff on the head of one before she slammed him back and thrust her staff into his gut. He flew across the room, crashing into the wall. His friend charged towards her, roaring some obscenity. Nami merely dodged out of the way, cracking her staff against him. A heat egg hatched, scorching him to the extent he howled.

"Nice work Nami. Guess you don't need me to protect you," Zoro teased.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight?" Nami yelled at him.

Steam rose off Narwhal's grey face. He snarled, "Aren't you two taking this fight seriously?"

"No, are you?" Zoro snorted. Green haki again surged around him. Swinging all three blades in a circle he grunted, "Santoryuu oji, senzenkan sai!"

Howling, Narwhal's swords shattered and he crashed into the far wall making a sizable dent. Zoro snickered and shook his head. He wiped his swords clean on his pant legs before he sheathed them. Then he turned to Nami who stumbled over to him. She saw the blood coating his cuts, which were altogether not that extensive. Spotting her, he grinned like a maniac before he said, "Good fight Nami."

"You too, you idiot," Nami said as she ran over and towards him. He caught her up in his arms and pulled her into a kiss.

Their blood mingled, clotting but crimson against their skin. Panting for breath, Nami leaned heavily on Zoro as he locked his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She surfaced for air, and he set her down gently.

"Let's go," he murmured, helping her to walk. Arm around her, he let her guide him through the maze of tunnels towards either safety or further battle. His swords had tasted enough blood, but only for the time being.


	45. Two Roads

Theme: Two Roads

disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. It is licensed and owned by Shonen Jump.

* * *

Great cracks were appearing all across the island. On the beach where Usopp and Chopper remained they could feel the vibration of combat shaking the entire atoll. Fitting a pop green into the sling named Kabuto, Usopp pulled the strings back to the distance of his ear almost. His eyes narrowed as he used the stripes on his armband to help him line up. Although Usopp trembled, his arm and aim remained steady because it was his knees that knocked together.

"Buzz saw star," Usopp chanted, releasing his projectile. As it whistled over the heads of the fishmen recovering to attack, it formed into a huge disc sprouting spikes around its round edge. Through the massing group it cut a large swath, scattering them to the left and to the right.

Chopper stopped midway through pummeling a Fishman in heavy point to watch. His eyes twinkled with bright stars. "Oh Usopp! That's amazing!"

"Heh you should have see the one I let loose on Boin archipelago when Heracles was training me," began Usopp before he yelped. Off in the distance the sharp eyed sniper spotted what appeared to be a black mist rising from the distant horizon.

"What the hell is that?" Chopper cried, eyes going blank white. Not because the cloud was rising up and billowing like a column of smoke. No, because that said column of smoke steady grew larger. Huge arms wrapped around the sniper, hugging him tightly out of fear.

"Chopper! Let go! I can't aim!" Usopp screamed. Closer and closer the huge black pillar of smoke encroached, filling a quarter of the sky. Both realized it was drifting their way.

"It's coming closer!" Chopper hollered, lifting Usopp off his feet. He ran carrying him towards the water which sparkled with sunlight intermittently. The dark shadow from the smoke plume blocked out the light painting the water slate grey.

"Chopper stop you can't swim!" Usopp yelped, wriggling his legs and kicking. He jerked his body violently to the side with sufficient force enough to knock him onto the sand.

Rolling over the ship doctor dropped back into his brain point. Usopp hugged the panicking reindeer tightly before they both gaped up at the angry smoke now rising to block half the sky. Eerily it roiled directly overhead to drop fine droplets onto them.

"Usopp! It could be poison!" Chopper cried once he sniffed the scent. "Get under the boat!"

However the snipers first thought was to carry the reindeer to safety. He clutched his best friend to his bare chest shielding him from the the sting of tiny droplets landing on top of him. Inky purple liquid hissed against the sand now marred with dark spots from the strange rain. At the last minute he dove under the nearest boat.

111111111111111

Though they were coated in drying blood, sweat, and tattered clothes Zoro and Nami walked hand in hand through the corridors that resembled an insane maze. Flashes of memory guided Nami as she pulled the swordsman behind her.

Swordsman and navigator reached a t junction. The lights flickered. Glancing back and forth Zoro grumbled, "This is taking too much time. Someone keeps moving the signs…"

"Bullshit," Nami grumbled. Why had Zoro suddenly stopped following her, instead choosing to stand and push here behind him? Though she nudged his muscular body, he stood irresolute as a massive mountain, unmoving. There were two roads they could take, two paths. Why would he not take either?

"Something's wrong. All the fish men are heading deeper into the base…" He grunted after he wrapped strong arms around her. Though she squirmed he caught her in a kiss.

"Zoro, we scared the crap out of them. Either that or they are retreating to abandon the base. We should do the same before…" She trailed off. Her brown eyes widened.

"Before what Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Before their plan b kicks in," the navigator completed his sentence grimly.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow, which twitched. He snorted, "Plan b?"

"When I was here years ago I heard stories about what this family could do. It's possible that either of the brothers has a device to deliver the poison in a widespread cloud."

"And you didn't tell me till now because…" Zoro grunted, giving her a questioning glance. One that mentioned he trusted she had her reasons. He was irritated, but there was no sign of betrayal, only curiosity.

"I didn't think it was on this island, and it was just on the drawing boards. And the others don't know…" She said in a small whisper. His dark eyes met hers.

"And there was a chance they wouldn't use it unless things got bad and we were kicking their asses," Zoro said nodding.

"But they're desperate," confirmed Nami.

Turning to go the wrong direction Zoro grabbed her hand and snapped, "We need to find the others and tell them!"

"No you idiot, it's this way!" Nami snapped, yanking on his arm. Under his breath he cursed after he followed her to then right. His black boots pounded thunderously behind her high heeled sandals clacking.

Both burst through the door and almost crashed into the door. Nami blanched pale as a sheet the moment she looked out the windows of the massive portal. Zoro frowned at her reaction yet did not push or question her judgement. He hadn't seen her look that scared in weeks.

"What the hell kind of rain is that?" he asked, seeing her press her hand to the glass. Her shoulder trembled.

"Poison rain. They want to take us down with them," she said in a deadly calm voice. Zoro wrapped his arm around her to try and calm her.

"Then think of a way we can get rough it, since you're the smart one," he said in a matter of fact voice.

She spun around on him with blazing eyes and frustration. Her voice was shrill as she cursed, "dammit it's not that easy! That poison is strong enough to burn through fabric… And it can corrode metal…"

Zoro leaned into her and pulled her towards him in a fierce kiss. She leaned into it,mastering strength from it though she smelled he thick blood. He set her down and whispered, "if I can learn to cut through steel you can find a way to stop the poison."

"That's insane," Nami whispered.

Light glinted off his three earrings. He grinned crookedly and said, "we've got two roads Nami. Either we go out in that mess or go deeper into the belly of this base and destroy it. And if we take either road we take it together. Your brains and my steel we can take either road…"


	46. Eyes

Theme: Eyes

A/n: Sorry if this is more of a 'transition chapter', but it is vital to the plot. I always was intrigued by how powerful Robin's abilities could be to see things in many places.

disclaimer: Eichiro Oda owns and created One Piece. It is licensed by Shonen Jump.

1111111111

Eerily the corridors had emptied out, leaving only choking thick rust and falling masonry. Cracks snaked along the overhead ceilings, in danger of caving in. With agility that belief his huge frame, Franky moved with Robin through them toward the nearest entrance

The small transponder snail that Franky carried rang and he activated it. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"We are in trouble!" The snail cried, growing a long nose identical to Usopp's. "And we are gonna die if we don't find a way off this island! It's raining poison!"

"Whoa slow down," the shipwright urged.

"Did he say it was raining poison?" Asked Robin, blinking her blue eyes.

"Yes, that's right! You guys have to stay underground or find some shelter!" Usopp yelled. "It's already burned my back and I'm stuck under a boat with Chopper! He's trying to find an antidote..."

"What color is the liquid?" Asked Robin quietly. Franky saw the look of veiled worry in her normally calm eyes. They held an expression almost identical to one he had seen in Ennes Lobby.

"It's puce," Usopp insisted.

"Puce? That's not a color!" Franky grumbled. "Not one I know of... Do you mean puke?"

"No! Puce! A sick purplish brownish black!" Snapped Usopp's voice through the snail, which now had his dark eyebrows and round eyes squinched into a horrified frustrated scowl.

"You mean like licorice," Franky corrected him.

"No! More purple! Like that color that you and I got by accident when Luffy dropped Nami's ink into the washing machine!" Usopp explained.

"So it was Luffy who did that," muttered Franky, outraged. "My best shirts were a mess all that week!"

"Can you please focus! We are about to die!" Usopp shrilled.

"What if our flesh rots when poison hits it. We will look like Brook," mumbled Robin, but instead of her mysterious smile, Franky saw a sad one.

Usopp whimpered, "That's not funny!"

"No, it isn't," Robin agreed, nodding as the smile vanished from her face. "Usopp... Are you on the beach?"

"Yes!" Usopp cried. "I don't know how long the rain will last! It may be one of the fish men or some kind of weapon!"

"We can't stay here," Franky muttered as he glanced at the snaking cobweb of cracks. "The whole structures losing its integrity."

"If it's the poison I think it is, it's some sort of weapon," said Robin with a frown. "There was talk of baroque works purchasing the rights to a poison atomizer..."

"Atomizer! As in something that can make a mist and combine it into a cloud?" Franky asked. Robin nodded grimly.

"You saw their lightning gun. It is possible they had a backup weapon to stop anyone who could take this base. My guess is they've evacuated... And they plan on killing us all slowly," Robin replied, with deadly calm.

"Oh great!" Usopp half sobbed. "Now what do we do?"

"That thing must have a control somewhere," said Franky grimly. "And maybe we can shut it off.."

"Then hurry up!" Chorussed Chopper and Usopp.

"Chopper, how close are you to an antidote?" Robin asked him. "The poison is similar to the one used on Zoro and Nami."

"Not too far. But you two gotta get out! And Sanji and Luffy could be out there! And Zoro and Nami!" Chopper wailed from the snail that grew antlers and a muzzle with round eyes now. Each person who spoke into that snail would show such fear or worry with their own eyes.

Franky pushed up his sunglasses to reveal his own blue eyes. They peered into the normally calm blue of Robin's, but he saw how they were glazed over now. Accessing old memories that were resurrected from the muck and mire of horror she had lived through. Now at least they could save lives instead of kill.

"The shut off controls should be near the area where you rescued me from," said Robin.

Franky nodded, but frowned. He warned, "Robin, going down there isn't safe. The whole place could collapse at any minute… they must have known it was a lost cause…"

"What do we do?" Usopp asked over the snail.

"See if you can contact Brook on the ship and have him waiting. You and chopper sit tight and if you make an antidote successfully we will see. I'm going to look for Zoro and Nami…" Robin said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Robin… if that poison gets into…" Franky muttered.

"I've little choice. Mille Fleur, floros occuli..." she said as she looked into the distance. All over the corridors, blue eyes sprouted and searched from every angle.

All the sensory input surged into Robin's now clear brain as she stood with Franky shielding her from any debris. She could see Zoro and Nami arguing by one of the exits. In another place she saw the rain dripping, and her eyes sprouted to see Chopper treating the wounds on Usopp's back. In the darkness more eyes sprouted and looked anxiously through the warren of corridors.

Outside her eyes saw the extent of the poison rain. For all intents and purposes the strange rain splattered and clung to whatever it touched. Only on hitting seawater did it dissipate, dissolving into a purple mist. Whatever plants it hit shriveled up and turned brown, while the rocks gained an ghastly violet black hue. From the entrances leading to the surface to the beach itself, there were no fishmen to be seen any longer.

She saw cigarette smoke and the light from a single flame as Sanji ran through the darkness. A small smile came to her face. He wasn't far from the control center!

"Sanji is down there already," Robin whispered to Franky as she glanced at him. Taking the snail, Franky dialed up Sanji's number.

"Hey! Cook!" he shouted. The snail took on the single eye with the other covered in blonde hair, and a cigarette that popped out of the corner of the snail's mouth.

"What do you want? This is shitty timing! You'd better have gotten Robin chwan to safety!" snapped Sanji glaring at him through the snail's face.

"You need to find the controls for the atomizer that's making it rain poison all over the island," Franky snapped, glaring into the small snail sitting in the center of his huge palm. His other hand hovered over Robin, shielding her from the small pieces of rock that pelted them. The ceioling was starting to give way.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Sanji's voice griped.

"Sanji please listen. You need to deactivate the atomizer. It should be near the controls to the lightning gun you and Luffy demolished," said Robin calmly, a small smile coming over her face while her eyes brightened.

"Robin chwan, my lovely archeologist! Of course your brave knight will do just as you ask!" cooed the snail using Sanji's voice. Hearts appeared in its eyes.

"Good. But hurry! This island will crumble soon…" warned Robin. "And I'm still trying to locate Luffy…"

"He can take care of himself," said Franky.

"Do not worry my lovely lady. Our captain will get through this yet. I'm more worried about shitty swordsman, and my darling Nami," Sanji crowed.

"Just shut off the poison. We will try to meet you in the south exit near the beach where Usopp and Chopper are," Robin said.

"Till then my darling," Sanji drooled before the snail closed its eyes and the features changed to normal.

"He's headed the right way," said Robin to Franky, who put down his sunglasses again.

"SUPERRRRR!" Franky shouted as he posed.

Robin's blue eyes gleamed like the sun dancing on the ocean now. A sight he loved to see. She then uncrossed her arms and breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. She felt Franky catch her as she leaned heavily on him. Apparently the drug was giving her one hell of a hangover.

"Let's hurry and meet the others," said Franky as he took her hand. Nodding at him the archaeologist leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He blushed deeply.


	47. No Time

Theme: No Time

Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda created One Piece, not me. I make no money writing this fanfiction, and the anime and manga is licensed by Shonen Jump.

* * *

Unlike any other storm, the poison rain continued to fall with its deadly purplish droplets. Its mist rose up in the warmth forming a dense fog that hung over the ground. Through the cracks in the ceiling it seeped, dripping down to make a thin trail that was like sticky liquor. Black cook shoes pounding against the ground Sanji made his way towards the place where he'd been directed. There was no time left to waste.

"Shitty poison storm, and shitty fishmen," he grumbled, stopping to light a cigarette. He blew the smoke around his head as if able to keep any vapor away. He could hear rumbling in the distance and felt the ground quivering. No doubt it was from the force of combat between Luffy and the most powerful adversary.

Just how long it would continue to rain was anyone's guess, but the air was getting thick and stung his lungs as Sanji pulled out a handkerchief and tied it over his face. His echoing footsteps reverberated longer in the large cavern he emerged into. The remains of the electric eel tank were still present. Not far from it in an alcove he saw flickering lights.

"Shitty perfect," he muttered to himself. As he stepped into the chamber, drops of black poison landed near him.

He saw gaps in the overhead ceiling and stones that crashed down. Between the stones and the drops of poison he danced and spun, avoiding each with fleet feet. No other member of the crew could be so uniquely suited to the task of crossing the floor with the deadly rain of stones and poison droplets crashing down.

A large section of rock slammed down, and Sanji leapt up and ran along the wall as the floor cracked open beneath his feet. Through the air itself he ran till his feet landed on what was left of the stone chamber's ground. Before him flickered the panel from a device that gurgled with fluid that vaporized with sparks of electricity. He saw a smaller tank, approximately 20 gallons, with electric eels swimming inside, and the electrodes that collected their generated current fastened to the side.

His grey blue eyes examined the wiring, and he saw the way in which it was connected. Instead of reaching to touch that control panel with his hand, Sanji aimed a kick at it. Electricity sparked and only his thick soles kept him from a nasty shock.

"Fuck," he cursed.

1111111111111

More chunks of rock fell down from the ceiling, cutting off Zoro and Nami's escape. She shivered as Zoro whipped out his swords, and swung them around his head cutting any rocks that fell. They too had no more time.

"We can't go back!" Nami snapped.

"Get to the door," said Zoro, shoving her out of the way. They could see the sky, and poison that rained down and landed on Zoro's back and body. He hissed at it, swinging his blade.

"Zoro!" Nami cried. The instinct for self-preservation surged through her. Taking her clima tact, she positioned it, and created clouds overhead. A milky liquid formed into a more solid cloud fragment that formed an improvised barrier over his head and hers.

"Good work Nami," Zoro said as he crowded next to her. "Is that going to survive in the storm outside?"

"It will have to," Nami said as she looked at him.

"Then let's go," Zoro said as he pulled the green coat up and over her head and shoulders. He drew all three swords, and focused his haki.

The thick air heavy with poison met their lungs as the door opened. Nami coughed, and Zoro swung his blades in a circle. "Santoryuu ogi, Sanzen Sekai!" he chanted, blowing a path through the poison fog.

"Quick," Nami barked out, running along. She struggled to keep the milky road section intact over their heads as they made their way through the cleared path. Zoro beat at the fog around them and used haki hardened blades to slice at the deadly rain, keeping it from hitting them in front.

Swordsman and navigator charged through as quickly as they could. Nami lead the way towards the beach where Usopp and Chopper would be. Both of them coughed from the vapor seeping into their lungs.

"Can't you use a wind to blow it away?" Zoro asked Nami.

"I'll do better," Nami muttered, focusing. Her milky road extended through the poison, making a long canopy under which they could run the rest of the way. Nodding, Zoro took her hand, and nudged her ahead.

11111111

Back in the chamber where the atomizer continued to flicker and spark, Sanji glanced at the tank and muttered, "I hope they don't mind eel stew…"

Hunching down he muttered, "Three point decoupage!"

Launching himself forwards he slammed a kick into the side of the aquarium. Glass cracked from the force of Sanji's blow, dislodging the water and its contents. Taking his handkerchief, the cook scooped up the flopping electric eels and tied them into a bundle.

Deprived of its power source, the atomizer whirled to a halt. The huge spheres that spouted sparks fizzled in mid spin, and dropped. Grinning, Sanji chuckled, "Shitty perfect job. Now… so they don't use this thing again…"

Sparks of his own flew out from beneath the thick soled cook shoes as Sanji launched himself into the air. Whirling like a wheel, he spun head over heels in a concasse spin headed directly for the heart of the machine. Metal and wires creaked under the blow, bending over to the ground. Leaping back up, Sanji landed on his feet. He spun around quickly, using the friction of his leg hitting the air to heat his other foot to a white hot temperature.

"Diable jamble," he gritted, rocketing upwards into the air. At the top of his ascent he hung for a second and checked his aim.

Now it was his turn to scream down towards the machine in a meteoric blaze. The ground cracked and fractured from his foot melting the metal into slag from its intense heat. Flames licked out and around from the circular shockwave, powerful enough to blow holes in the walls.

Fire burned brightly around the cook, sizzling away the poison rain that still fell but weakened. In the distance the air stated to clear with the retreat of the deadly black clouds. He had come through the storm and brought it to a spectacular end. But this was no time to celebrate victory in the wake of such destruction

Horrified he saw the wizened trees and leaves shriveled into brown wilted masses. Trees devoid of leaves raised stark branches to the sky emptying of clouds. The stench of poison hung thick on the air through which he saw not a hint of green anywhere on the entire decimated island.

"Bastards," he hissed. "I hate guys who ruin things as much as I hate food wasters…"

What had once been florid was now as dead as the day the island had first formed and before life had colonized it. Sanji fought a sick feeling in his stomach and raced towards the rendezvous point to meet up with the others.

"Nami! Your brave knight is coming for you," he called into the devastation that appeared into view. This was no time to stop.


End file.
